Fireflies
by Hissha
Summary: Iruka a rencontré Kakashi beaucoup plus tôt et plus souvent qu'il ne le croit, lui permettant d'avancer dans la vie et arriver là où il en est aujourd'hui. TRADUCTION. KakaxIru
1. Chapitre 1 : Iruka a cinq ans

**Fireflies -** _ **Chapitre 1**_

 _By KobutoriRisu_

* * *

 **Umino Iruka avait cinq ans** quand il remarqua pour la première fois le garçon plus âgé. Il semblait toujours être seul. Les autres enfants de son âge restaient à l'écart de lui, l'observant et murmurant entre eux. Le garçon aux cheveux argentés cachait son visage derrière un masque mais de ce qu'Iruka pouvait voir, il avait toujours l'air triste et un peu en colère. Iruka ne comprenait pas. Le garçon semblait solitaire.

Un mois après avoir vu le garçon et célébré son sixième anniversaire, Iruka se trouvait près d'un ruisseau, attrapant des lucioles qu'il enfermait dans un bocal. Il courait bruyamment à travers les bois, retournant chez lui, quand il arriva dans une petite clairière. Là, assis sur un gros rocher, se trouvait le garçon aux cheveux argentés. L'expression sur son visage était totalement neutre mais comme d'habitude, Iruka avait l'impression qu'il était triste et en colère. Iruka s'avança vers le rocher et leva les yeux vers lui. Le garçon le regarda d'un air impassible. Iruka lui sourit puis grimpa précautionneusement sur le rocher, sa langue sortant de sa bouche sous la concentration, faisant attention à ne pas chuter ou lâcher son pot de lucioles. Le garçon regarda Iruka prendre place à ses côtés.

« - Salut ! » S'exclama joyeusement Iruka. « - J'ai attrapé des lucioles ! Ne sont-elles pas belles ? »

Le garçon ne répondit pas immédiatement, observant Iruka. Quand il parla, il ne répondit pas à la question mais demanda avec une certaine amertume : « - N'as-tu pas peur de moi ? »

Le front d'Iruka se plissa de confusion. « - Pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur de toi ? »

« - Tout le monde a peur de moi. » Répondit le garçon.

« - Je suis très courageux ! » Annonça Iruka avec hardiesse. « - Je serais un shinobi, comme mes parents ! » Il sourit au garçon. « - Et toi ? »

« - Tu veux être un shinobi ? » Demanda le garçon.

« - Ouais ! »

« - Je le suis déjà. »

Iruka rigola. « - Tu es drôle. »

« - Non, vraiment, je le suis déjà. Je suis un Chuunin. »

« - Alors. » Répliqua Iruka, gonflant sa poitrine et regardant sévèrement l'autre garçon. « - Je deviendrais Hokage ! »

Le garçon haussa un sourcil et Iruka rigola.

Puis Iruka détourna le regard, observant la clairière et bougea un peu. Le mouvement lui rappela le pot sur ses genoux. Il le leva et observa les lucioles alors qu'elles virevoltaient dans le crépuscule. Il regarda le garçon et lui sourit à nouveau. Ce dernier regarda le pot, puis le petit garçon qui souriait à côté de lui puis, lentement, il sourit derrière son masque. Iruka pouvait voir le contour de sa bouche.

Iruka agita ses jambes dans le vide et leva les yeux au ciel. « - J'aime les lucioles. » Déclara-t-il, reposant le bocal sur ses genoux. « - Elles sont la raison pour laquelle la nuit recule dès l'été. En hiver, tout est sombre mais c'est parce que les lucioles dorment. Quand elles se réveillent, elles brillent et aident la lumière à se maintenir. Les jours sont plus longs en été parce qu'elles brillent et aident le soleil. Mais elles ne peuvent pas briller indéfiniment donc, une fois que le soleil disparaît, elles se transforment en petites lumières minuscules qui veillent sur nous quand il fait sombre. Je me sens toujours en sécurité quand il y a des lucioles autour de moi. » Il tourna la tête vers le garçon et sourit joyeusement. Ce dernier l'observa en silence.

Iruka se pencha en arrière sur ses mains et leva les yeux au ciel. « - Je pense que les feux d'artifices ont été inventés à cause des lucioles. Ne trouves-tu pas que les feux d'artifices ressemblent à des millions de lucioles ? J'aimerais aller dans un endroit où il y a un million de lucioles. » Il ferma les yeux et écarta les bras, se perdant dans son imagination. « - Rien de mauvais n'arrivera jamais là où il y a un million de lucioles. » Il se pencha de nouveau en arrière sur ses mains et regarda le garçon.

Le garçon sourit lentement à nouveau. « - Non, je ne pense pas que quelque chose de mal pourrait se produire dans un endroit où il y a un million de lucioles. »

Iruka regarda le ciel sombre et soupira. « - L'obscurité arrive. Mes parents disent que je dois être à la maison quand l'obscurité devient trop forte pour les lucioles. Ils s'inquiètent sinon. » Déclara-t-il, regardant encore le garçon. « - Mais j'ai un pot de lucioles alors je n'ai pas peur ! » Il fit une pause, observant pensivement son compagnon. « - Tu ne devrais pas rentrer voir tes parents aussi ? »

Le garçon souriait toujours mais ses yeux avaient l'air triste. « - Non, ils ne sont pas là. »

« - Oh ! » Iruka ne connaissait pas beaucoup de raison pour lesquelles des parents n'étaient pas à la maison alors il alla à une conclusion qu'il trouva logique. « - Ils sont en mission ! »

Le garçon ne confirma ni ne nia l'hypothèse d'Iruka. Sa réflexion sur les missions lui rappela ce qu'il lui avait dit auparavant et il sourit.

« - J'ai une mission pour toi, Chuunin. » Annonça Iruka, adoptant à nouveau son expression sévère. Il tendit le pot de lucioles au garçon. « - Prends soin de mes lucioles. Elles sont vraiment courageuses aussi. Elles te garderont en sécurité. »

Le garçon prit le pot avec une expression un peu surprise sur le visage. Iruka lui sourit puis sauta du rocher. Il atterrit maladroitement, tombant sur ses genoux. Il se dépoussiéra puis regarda à nouveau le garçon. Ce dernier le regardait toujours avec une expression surprise. Iruka le salua de la maison et quitta la clairière.

 _À suivre…_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Iruka a onze ans

**Un grand merci à Meli _an24, Amelia GremlinFujoshi, Groumde_ et _Fairy-Demon_ pour vos reviews !**

* * *

 **Fireflies -** _ **Chapitre 2**_

 _By KobutoriRisu_

* * *

 **Lorsqu'Umino Iruka eut onze ans,** il fut diplômé de l'Académie avec la réputation d'être un peu chanceux. Iruka ne se considérait pas comme chanceux mais il savait que les autres le pensait. S'il était si chanceux, alors pourquoi ses deux parents étaient morts ? D'autres personnes pensaient qu'il était chanceux parce qu'il n'était pas mort, en dépit du fait qu'il avait épuisé ses réserves de chakra et qu'il était dans la zone du combat avec Kyuubi. Il avait juste réussi à localiser ses parents dans le chaos avant qu'ils ne tombent sous les coups du démon déchaîné. Mais il était ressorti de cette épreuve sans aucune blessure. En fait, malgré le développement d'une certaine imprudence après la mort de ses parents, il ne semblait pas se blesser très souvent.

Son ami Mizuki se plaignait souvent à ce sujet. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Iruka ne se blessait presque jamais. Ce n'était pas particulièrement juste. Iruka ne faisait jamais attention. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas souvent blessé le troublait. Il était trop occupé à faire en sorte que les gens lui portent attention. Se faire mal était un petit prix à payer.

Il y avait des moments où Mizuki et Iruka se faufilaient sur un terrain d'entraînement pour s'entraîner au lancer de shuriken ou kunai et plus d'une fois, Iruka avait remarqué que Mizuki semblait en colère et frustré alors qu'il regardait vers les arbres mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Il supposait que l'autre garçon avait raté ses lancés et qu'il cherchait l'arme manquante. C'était encore plus bizarre quand Mizuki allait récupérer des armes dans la direction opposée où il regardait. Mais Mizuki avait toujours été un peu bizarre alors Iruka haussait les épaules et oubliait.

Le fait qu'Iruka avait la mauvaise habitude de sortir des périmètres de sécurité de Konoha lui valait d'être plus réceptif au danger que les autres garçons de son âge. Ne pas avoir de parents pour lui dire de ne pas faire de choses risquées lui avait permis d'acquérir une réputation de bravoure parmi les autres Genin, ainsi que d'insouciance et de chance.

Il avait croisé des shinobi ennemi dans les environs de Konoha plus d'une fois, mais il avait toujours réussi à s'en sortir. Le fait qu'il courait presque aussi vite que le vent était un atout mais il semblait être en mesure d'atteindre la sécurité du village sans incident beaucoup plus facilement que ce qui était raisonnable. Et la chance semblait savoir où le trouver quand il en avait vraiment besoin.

Un jour, alors qu'il était pourchassé, il entendit un bruit de combat dans son dos et il s'était prudemment arrêté pour voir, un nœud d'angoisse dans la gorge. Il avait trouvé le shinobi ennemi inconscient ou mort au sol avec un jeune ANBU debout à ses pieds, un kunai sanglant dans la main. L'ANBU avait tourné son visage, recouvert d'un masque ressemblant à un chien vers Iruka et ce dernier avait fui.

Une autre fois, Iruka s'était aventuré sur un territoire où il ne devrait pas être et s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec un groupe de shinobi inconnu. Bien qu'il était encore que Genin, il avait vu assez de combat pour être en mesure d'évaluer rapidement l'ennemi et ce qu'il vit le terrifia. Il devait fuir, mais même s'il courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, il était certain que cette fois, il ne serait pas en mesure d'atteindre la sécurité du village. Ses pensées s'affolaient alors qu'il essayait de réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour tenter de ralentir ses poursuivants, les feuilles explosives n'allaient pas l'aider énormément mais il les utiliserait au mieux de sa capacité.

L'ennemi se rapprochait inexorablement.

Il eut beaucoup de peine à esquiver les kunais et les shuriken qui volaient vers lui. Ces ennemis n'essayaient pas de l'attraper pour obtenir des informations à propos de Konoha. Ils essayaient de le tuer. Peu importe ce qu'ils venaient faire, ils avaient l'intention que personne ne puisse le divulguer. Iruka savait qu'il n'était pas de taille.

Il connaissait le terrain aussi bien que quiconque à Konoha et il l'utilisait à son avantage. Ça lui permettait de garder une certaine distance entre eux, de rester hors de portée. Mais ils finissaient par se rapprochaient petit à petit. Juste au moment où il sentit que la fin était proche, qu'il allait être frappé par une arme ou un jutsu qu'il ne pourrait pas esquiver, un ANBU tomba de nulle part entre lui et ses poursuivants.

« - Fuis. » Lui avait dit l'ANBU alors qu'il lançait une volée de kunai vers ses poursuivants. Iruka obéit sans discuter. Cette fois, il était tellement terrifié qu'il ne s'attarda pas pour observer le combat qui suivit, il continua à courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Mais il était certain que c'était le même ANBU que la dernière fois. Quand il croisa d'autres ANBU qui cherchaient clairement quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, Iruka pointa la direction d'où il venait et avait continué à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la sécurité de Konoha.

Iruka pouvait être téméraire mais il n'était pas stupide. Après cette dernière expérience, il diminua ses excursions. Il avait également commencé à prendre plus au sérieux sa formation. Il était facile d'oublier quand on était entouré par des Genin et en prenant des missions de classe D principalement, parce qu'il y avait des gens très effrayant dans le monde. Même s'il n'avait jamais été particulièrement fort, il voulait être capable de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il connaissait ses limites. Il savait qu'il n'était pas un génie en tant que Shinobi. Il y avait un Uchiha plus jeune que lui qui avait terminé l'Académie à sept ans. D'après ce qu'Iruka avait entendu, il n'allait pas tarder à passer l'examen Chuunin. Iruka avait même entendu dire qu'il y avait un autre garçon qui était devenu Chuunin à six ans. Six ! Lorsqu'Iruka avait six ans, il n'arrêtait pas de s'écorcher les genoux et d'attraper des lucioles. Mais il avait quatorze ans maintenant et était encore Genin. Il pouvait encore améliorer ses compétences jusqu'à leurs limites.

Il devait cesser de perdre du temps.

 _À suivre…._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Iruka a quinze ans

_Merci pour vos reviews à_ **_Fairy-Demon_ , _Amelia GremlinFujoshi_** _et **Groumde.**_

* * *

 **Fireflies -** _ **Chapitre 3**_

 _By KobutoriRisu_

* * *

 **Iruka avait quinze ans** quand il fut en mesure de rembourser sa dette auprès de l'ANBU, du moins en partie.

Il était en plein entraînement avec d'autres garçons de son âge quand ils avaient vu une équipe d'ANBU partir. Parmi eux, Iruka avait reconnu le masque de l'ANBU qui l'avait sauvé deux fois. L'escouade de quatre hommes était gracieuse et rapide. Les garçons avaient regardé l'équipe avec des expressions différentes sur leurs visage. La plupart les regardait avec envie mais pas Iruka. Il avait grandi depuis sa dernière rencontre avec l'ANBU et certains shinobi ennemis étaient particulièrement effrayant. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir sur lui-même ainsi que sur les shinobis du village. Il n'était pas envieux, il était reconnaissant.

Les garçons considéraient l'ANBU comme étant le shinobi ultime. Les ANBU étaient de vrais guerriers, l'élite mortelle. Ils se déplaçaient avec une grâce dangereuse, comme des oiseaux de proie. Tout ce qu'ils faisaient semblés facile. Iruka savait que les autres garçons espéraient qu'un jour, ils seraient assez bon pour acquérir l'un de ces masques de porcelaine, qu'ils se sentiraient triomphant à ce moment. Ces masques de porcelaine signifiaient la reconnaissance.

Iruka respectait et admirait les ANBU mais il ne voulait pas être un des leurs. Ce qu'il avait appris sur les ANBU jusqu'à présent lui montrait qu'il ne savait rien à leur sujet. Il ne savait pas comment ils étaient formés, mais ce résultat ultime devait être le fruit d'un travail extrêmement dur. Seule une dévotion et un extrême dévouement les poussaient à consacrer leurs vies à leur village.

Iruka ne savait pas vraiment à quel point leurs missions étaient dangereuses et il ne tenait pas à le savoir non plus. Tout ce qui concernait les ANBU, y compris leur identité, était entourait de mystère. Son hypothèse était que leurs identités étaient gardées secrètes de telle sorte que personne, mis à part les hauts gradés pouvaient vraiment apprécier leurs intégrités chaque année.

Plus que cela, les ANBU étaient juste… l'élite… et impitoyables. Si Iruka était honnête avec lui-même, et il l'était, il ne possédait pas la cruauté nécessaire pour être ANBU. Il savait qu'il était prêt à risquer sa vie pour défendre son village et les gens si nécessaire mais il n'avait pas un instinct de tueur.

Après avoir vu l'équipe d'ANBU partir, les garçons reprirent l'entraînement avec plus de vigueur qu'auparavant. Ils étaient excités d'avoir vu l'équipe, rappelant leurs rêves de devenir un de leurs membres, bien que secrètement, Iruka doutait qu'ils y parviennent un jour.

Iruka était excité lui aussi après les avoir vu, mais c'était plus par son respect et son admiration. Il voulait être assez bon pour ne pas être un fardeau pour eux, pour être en mesure de les aider. Il voulait être en mesure de rendre leur vie plus facile quand il le pourrait alors qu'ils protégeaient tout le monde au prix de leur propre individualité et même leur vie.

Il n'était pas encore vraiment sûr de ce qu'il avait envie de faire plus tard. Konoha avait beaucoup de shinobi qui remplissaient beaucoup de rôles. Il était encore en train de réfléchir à la place où il serait le mieux intégrer.

Il avait ses propres forces et talents, tel que la capacité à juger honnêtement les gens et lui-même. Et bien qu'il ne pouvait pas créer des boules de feu et des tornades ou invoquer différents êtres, il était exceptionnel sur le basique. Son passé de farceur l'avait amené à pratiquer beaucoup de choses qu'il appréciait maintenant. Il pouvait tenir une transformation durant un temps considérable, même avec beaucoup de distraction. Il pouvait faire des clones parfaits. Il pouvait canaliser son chakra à l'endroit exact où il en avait besoin afin que son corps bouge exactement comme il le voulait. Il maniait à la perfection les feuilles explosives et la pose de pièges.

Pour le moment, il se contentait de poursuivre sa formation et apprendre du mieux qu'il pouvait avec des missions de rang C ou D. Il était un bon soutien aux shinobi avec qui il faisait équipe. Il croyait, cependant, qu'il y avait une chose où il pourrait vraiment briller. De plus, il voulait vraiment être Chuunin.

* * *

Plusieurs jours après avoir vu l'équipe d'ANBU partir, Iruka, Mizuki et un autre Genin furent envoyés sur une simple mission de patrouille. Il y avait des rumeurs sur des activités de ninja de Kumo, à la frontière du Pays des Rizières et du Pays du Feu. Leur mission était de tout simplement surveiller la frontière et s'assurait que personne ne traversait. Si quelqu'un apparaissait, ils ne devaient pas se battre mais le signaler. Ils avaient envoyé uniquement une escouade de trois Genin parce que la mission était simple et que beaucoup de shinobi de niveau supérieur étaient actuellement retenus ailleurs.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient sur place et ils commençaient à s'ennuyer quand quelqu'un traversa la frontière. Iruka se cacha, observant sa partie de la frontière lorsque l'ANBU au masque de chien sauta des arbres. Son mouvement était lourd. La grâce et la fluidité étaient entravées. Le sang était évident, même à distance. Un seul shinobi de Kumo le poursuivait, clairement blessé.

Iruka examina la situation. S'il n'aidait pas, l'ANBU allait probablement mourir. Il devait certainement détenir des informations capitales pour Konoha et au vu de la poursuite acharnée, l'ennemi était déterminé à l'arrêter. L'ANBU avait été amoché par ce ninja de Kumo, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait être dangereux et certainement pas du niveau d'Iruka.

Il pouvait cependant aider l'ANBU. Que ce soit pour fournir une diversion tandis que l'ANBU fuyait ou s'il pouvait donner une chance pour abattre le ninja ennemi, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Quelle que soit l'information que l'ANBU devait remettre à Konoha. Sans réfléchir davantage, Iruka sortit de sa cachette et se positionna sur le chemin de l'ANBU. Quand ce dernier localisa la présence d'un allié de Konoha, Iruka se transforma instantanément, prenant l'apparence de l'ANBU. Il l'avait vu suffisamment de fois pour savoir comment il avait l'air sans avoir besoin de beaucoup se concentrer. Le vrai ANBU se figea et Iruka créa deux clones. L'ANBU disparut dans les arbres. Iruka envoya un des clones dans les arbres, près de l'endroit où il avait disparu et garda l'autre à côté de lui. Il attendit que le ninja de Kumo apparaisse tandis que son cœur battait follement.

Lorsque le shinobi ennemi apparu, il s'immobilisa et son visage refléta la surprise. Iruka n'était pas certain si sa surprise venait du fait que sa proie avait cessé de fuir ou qu'il avait encore assez de chakra pour faire un clone. Après un temps, le ninja ricana.

Le sourire disparu lorsqu'un kunai vola des arbres. Iruka jeta ses propres armes sur le ninja, près préoccupé par la quantité que la précision. Le ninja réussi à tout esquiver et attaqua le clone dans les arbres. Il disparut instantanément et le shinobi se tourna vers les deux silhouettes restantes. L'attaque qui suivit fut brutale et rapide. Iruka réussit à esquiver tous les coups mais son clone disparut. Le ninja ricana alors qu'il se tournait vers Iruka.

Puis il écarquilla les yeux alors qu'une main crépitante de chakra perça le devant de sa poitrine.

Le ninja de Kumo tomba au sol et l'ANBU s'effondra sur lui.

* * *

Iruka tomba à genoux auprès des deux corps. Le ninja de Kumo était mort. L'ANBU était inconscient mais sa respiration était faible. Iruka commença à lui prodiguer les premiers soins du mieux qu'il pouvait. L'ANBU saignait depuis un bout de temps visiblement. Iruka fit cesser l'hémorragie mais il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire pour l'épuisement de chakra. L'ANBU était aussi impuissant qu'un chaton nouveau-né.

Iruka canalisa son chakra dans ses muscles pour être plus fort et souleva l'ANBU inconscient, surpris de sa légèreté. Puis il sauta dans les arbres, en direction de la petite cabane que son équipe et lui-même utilisait comme base.

Il installa confortablement l'ANBU sur un futon et hésita sur ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. L'ANBU était dans un état terrible. Il avait besoin de soins qu'Iruka n'était pas en mesure de lui fournir, mais plus que cela, il était gravement déshydraté. Il avait besoin de fluides pour que son corps fonctionne normalement et qu'il puisse guérir et reconstituer son chakra. Iruka ne savait pas comment faire boire ou manger l'homme sans ôter son masque et violer l'anonymat de l'ANBU. Il remplit un bol d'eau et se prépara à essayer de localiser la bouche du jeune homme. Heureusement, avant qu'Iruka se retrouve dans une situation délicate, le blessé reprit conscience.

« - ANBU-san. » Dit Iruka avec soulagement, tenant le bol. « - Vous devez boire. Pouvez-vous le faire ? »

Le masque se tourna vers Iruka. Après une pause, il hocha faiblement la tête. Iruka l'aida à se redresser pour qu'il puisse boire. Il porta le bol près du visage de l'homme puis détourna soigneusement les yeux. Il pouvait sentir le regard de l'ANBU sur lui et il sentit le mouvement du bras de l'homme alors qu'il soulevait le masque. Sa main guida celle d'Iruka vers sa bouche. Le bol fut incliné et Iruka entendit les bruits de déglutition. L'ANBU repoussa le bol vide, remit son masque en place et sa tête tomba lourdement contre Iruka. Iruka se tourna vers lui et le reposa doucement sur l'oreiller. L'ANBU était très calme ainsi que sa respiration. Il sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Iruka remplit le bol et le laissa à portée de main au cas où l'ANBU se réveillait à nouveau. Ce bol d'eau n'allait pas beaucoup aider pour le remettre sur pied d'après ce qu'Iruka pouvait voir. La peau du jeune homme avait l'air terriblement pâle. Il remplit un deuxième bol avec de l'eau et de l'antiseptique et entreprit de nettoyer soigneusement les blessures de l'ANBU et les bander. L'ANBU se réveilla une fois au cours de la procédure et but à nouveau de l'eau avant de se rendormir.

* * *

Les coéquipiers d'Iruka revinrent après un certain temps. Ils surveillaient tous les trois différents points le long de la frontière et variaient leurs temps de garde. L'autre Genin, un garçon appelé Makoto, fut le premier à rentrer mais Mizuki n'était pas loin derrière. En voyant l'ANBU inconscient et les bandages sanglants qu'Iruka était en train de rassembler, les deux garçons bombardèrent le jeune homme de question. Iruka ne leur raconta pas grand-chose sur ce qui était arrivé, juste qu'il avait trouvé l'ANBU blessé et l'avait ramené ici pour l'aider à le soigner.

Les deux garçons commencèrent à parler entre eux, se demandant qui il était. Iruka essayait de les faire taire et de les tenir à l'écart de l'ANBU affaibli mais ils continuèrent leur manège. Selon eux, l'ANBU semblait plutôt jeune et mince comme un adolescent… peut-être qu'ils le connaissaient.

« - Qui pensez-vous que ce soit ? » Chuchota Makoto. « - Il n'a pas l'air beaucoup plus vieux que nous. »

« - Nous pourrions regarder. » Répondit malicieusement Mizuki. « - Il est inconscient. Il ne le saura jamais. »

« - Moi je le saurais. » Intervint sévèrement Iruka.

« - Comme si tu pouvais nous en empêcher, Iruka. » Répliqua Mizuki avec arrogance.

« - Peut-être que je ne serais pas en mesure de vous arrêter. » Répondit Iruka avec irritation. « - Mais je le saurais quand même. Et il y aura des conséquences assez graves. »

« - Tu nous dénoncerais ? » Demanda Mizuki, atterré.

« - Tu ferais vraiment quelque chose de si honteux ? » Répliqua Iruka sèchement.

L'ANBU gémit doucement à ce moment-là et sa tête se tourna vers les trois Genin. Mizuki et Makoto se figèrent, ayant manifestement peur que l'ANBU les ait entendus. Iruka retint un sourire. Ils étaient très courageux que lorsque l'ANBU était inconscient. Ce dernier fit signe à Iruka de s'approcher.

« - Sacoche. » Dit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Iruka saisit la petite sacoche du tas de bien qu'il avait rassemblé après avoir retiré l'armure et les armes du jeune ANBU. Il la posa sur ses genoux puis l'aida à se redresser et le soutint. L'ANBU sortit un petit papier blanc ainsi qu'un stylo et écrivit rapidement deux messages.

L'ANBU sortit ensuite un parchemin scellé et un petit sac en tissu. Son visage masqué se tourna vers Mizuki et Makoto et leur fit signe d'approcher. « - Hokage. Vite. » Il scella une des notes qu'il avait écrites avec du chakra.

Makoto eut l'air ravi. C'était beaucoup plus excitant que la surveillance de la frontière. Iruka ne sut pas pourquoi mais Mizuki eut l'air irrité.

« - Makoto et Iruka devraient y aller. Je vais rester ici. » Déclara Mizuki. « - Je suis meilleur en soin et Iruka court plus vite. »

« - Non. » Fit l'ANBU en secouant légèrement la tête. « - Important. Vous deux plus forts. Peut-être d'autres ennemis. »

Mizuki eut l'air apaisé et il sourit à Iruka. Mizuki et Makoto rassemblèrent rapidement leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Mizuki salua joyeusement Iruka. « - A plus tard. » Déclara-t-il avant que Makoto et lui disparaissent.

Iruka les regarda partir, se sentant un peu déprimé que l'ANBU ait dit qu'ils étaient meilleurs shinobi que lui mais il redressa les épaules. L'ANBU avait raison et les informations qu'il devait remettre à l'Hokage étaient clairement importantes. Il espérait que ses deux compagnons s'en sortiraient.

Le murmure rauque de l'ANBU tira Iruka de ses ruminations. « - Eau. » La tête d'Iruka se tourna.

« - Bien sûr ! » Dit-il. Il avait déjà préparé un autre bol d'eau et lui tendit. Il aida l'ANBU a resté surélevé pendant qu'il buvait mais détourna à nouveau les yeux.

« - Merci. » Fit doucement l'ANBU. Iruka tourna la tête vers lui et sourit. L'ANBU lui tendit alors le second morceau de papier. « - Oiseau messager. »

Iruka prit la note et hocha la tête. « - Dormez, ANBU-san. » Conseilla-t-il, l'aidant à se recoucher sur l'oreiller.

La main de l'ANBU retint celle d'Iruka et la serra. « - Merci. » Dit-il encore.

Puis il s'endormit.


	4. Chapitre 4

Merci pour vos reviews à **Amelia GremlinFujoshi** , **Groumde** et **Fairy-Dmon.**

* * *

 **Fireflies - _Chapitre 4_**

 _By KobutoriRisu_

* * *

Laissant l'ANBU dormir, Iruka attacha le message à la patte d'un de leurs oiseaux messagers. Il était assez étonné de constater qu'il n'était pas scellé, contrairement à celui que l'ANBU avait donné à Mizuki. Il savait cependant à quel point l'ANBU était affaibli au niveau chakra, il avait donc dû économiser le peu qui lui restait en s'épargnant de sceller la note. Iruka lâcha l'oiseau qui décolla en direction de Konoha. Il ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit de lire le message.

Iruka avait permis à l'ANBU de dormir toute la nuit mais le réveilla tôt le lendemain matin.

« - Je suis désolé ANBU-san. » Fit Iruka alors qu'il remuait. « - Je sais que vous avez besoin de dormir mais il faut aussi que vous mangiez et buviez et je dois également changer vos bandages… vous avez saigné par endroit. »

L'ANBU acquiesça faiblement à nouveau et Iruka le cala avec des oreillers. Comme d'habitude, il détourna les yeux alors que l'ANBU buvait.

« - J'espère que vous aimez l'Okayu _(bouilli de riz)_ _._ » Déclara Iruka en récupérant le bol d'eau vide qui apparut dans son champ de vision. Il tourna les yeux vers lui et ajouta : « - Ça devrait être facile pour vous de manger ça." Le masque impassible de l'ANBU le regardait. "- Vous devriez probablement manger une pilule de soldat aussi mais avec des blessures comme celles-ci, je pense que vous avez besoin de vraie nourriture."

L'ANBU rigola doucement et tendit sa main. Iruka lui donna le bol de riz Okayu avec une cuillère et tourna la tête. Il y eut un instant de flottement puis l'ANBU se mit à manger.

Iruka resta immobile jusqu'à ce que l'ANBU déclare doucement : « - Assez. » Iruka tourna la tête pour le regarder une fois de plus, puis tendit une pilule de soldat que l'ANBU prit et avala. Iruka lui versa un peu plus d'eau pour l'aider à la faire passer.

Maintenant que l'ANBU était nourri, Iruka tourna son attention sur les blessures du jeune homme. Il enleva soigneusement les bandages et commença à nettoyer doucement les plaies. L'ANBU haletait de douleur de temps en temps mais il resta complètement immobile jusqu'à ce qu'Iruka eut terminé.

« - Je suis désolé. » S'excusa Iruka, terminant le dernier bandage.

« - ça doit être fait. » Déclara doucement l'ANBU.

Iruka se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. « - Avez-vous besoin de… euh… vous soulager ? » Demanda-t-il maladroitement.

Le masque impassible de l'ANBU le regardait. « - Je le crains. » Répondit-il.

Iruka acquiesça et se mit à aider le jeune homme. Une fois la tâche accomplie, il recoucha l'ANBU et le laissa dormir.

* * *

L'ANBU continua à dormir pour le reste de la journée et le jour suivant. Iruka s'habitua rapidement à la réveiller pour le faire manger, boire et changer ses bandages. Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise pour aider le jeune homme avec ses besoins plus personnels mais le fit quand même. C'était une expérience étrange, devenir complètement familier avec toutes les parties du corps d'une autre personne mais ne voyant jamais son visage.

Après deux jours de sommeil, l'ANBU était beaucoup plus cohérent et conscient. Il était encore excessivement faible et incapable de faire grand-chose de lui-même mais il pouvait rester éveillé. Il avait de la difficulté pour se déplacer mais Iruka n'était jamais très loin pour l'aider. L'ANBU le regardait alors qu'il accomplissait ses tâches telles que la préparation des repas ou le lavage des bandages ensanglantés. L'ANBU commença à parler un peu plus aussi.

« - Les autres devraient avoir atteint Konoha maintenant. » Déclara Iruka, pensant à ses deux coéquipiers et réfléchissant à quelle vitesse ils pouvaient voyager.

« - Oui. » Répondit l'ANBU d'une voix douce. « - Ce qui est bien. L'Hokage a besoin de cette information. L'oiseau messager a dû être plus rapide, de sorte que certaines informations ont déjà été transmises mais ce que porte ces garçons est important. »

« - Mm. » Acquiesça Iruka.

« - Je pense que les ANBU ne devraient plus tarder. Ils ont dû envoyer une équipe avec un médecin dès que l'oiseau est arrivé à Konoha afin de me récupérer et obtenir mon rapport le plus tôt possible. »

Iruka hocha la tête et se demanda ce qui allait lui arriver. L'équipe ANBU aurait certainement des instructions pour lui. Devrait-il continuer à surveiller la frontière une fois que son patient aurait disparu ?

« - Bien. » Dit Iruka à voix haute. « - Je souhaiterais qu'un médecin jette un coup d'œil à vos blessures ! » Il avait l'air un peu inquiet sur le fait de ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il fallait.

« - Vous avez pris soin de moi. » Dit l'ANBU doucement. « - Je vous remercie. »

Iruka secoua la tête. « - Je n'ai vraiment rien fait ! Tout le monde aurait fait cela à ma place. »

L'ANBU le regarda silencieusement durant quelques instants et dit : « - Mais vous n'avez jamais essayé de regarder derrière le masque une seule fois, n'est-ce pas ? »

Iruka le regarda d'un air scandalisé. « - Non, bien sûr que non ! »

L'ANBU le regarda un instant puis se mit à rire. « - J'aime la façon dont vous pensez que cela va de soi. »

« - Eh bien, c'est le cas, non ? » Fit Iruka, confus.

« - Ça l'est mais tout le monde ne le voit pas de cette façon. Beaucoup de gens auraient cédé à leur curiosité, aurait trouvé une excuse pour retirer le masque en justifiant que c'était pour me soigner. Ou tenter de voir pendant que je mangeais ou buvais. Vous, vous avez tout fait pour ne pas le faire. »

Iruka bougea maladroitement. Il ne pensait pas vraiment qu'il faisait quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Être complimenté pour cela était bizarre.

« - Ces deux autres. » Continua l'ANBU. « - S'ils avaient été à votre place, ils l'auraient probablement fait. »

Iruka se mit automatiquement à les défendre. « - Quoi ? Non, ils respectent les ANBU, je ne pense pas… » Il se tut. L'ANBU avait probablement raison. Il le regarda. L'ANBU le regardait silencieusement. Iruka soupira. « - Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils auraient fait. »

« - Ils semblaient prêt à le faire. » Répliqua l'ANBU. « - D'après votre conversation. »

Iruka détourna les yeux. « - Vous avez entendu. »

« - C'est difficile de vraiment dormir quand on est ANBU. Je dors profondément seulement quand je suis à Konoha ou auprès de personnes de confiance et même ainsi, pas très longtemps. »

« - Tu as dormi auprès de moi. » Déclara Iruka.

« - Je devais, je ne voulais pas. »

* * *

Iruka s'agita dans la cabane, fronçant les sourcils pensivement. Il regarda l'ANBU. Il pouvait dire qu'il était encore éveillé.

Iruka parla doucement. « - Vous savez, les autres, ils étaient seulement curieux… vous n'avez pas l'air beaucoup plus vieux que nous… Mizuki voulait juste… il aime agir sans réfléchir. Je ne sais pas s'ils auraient fait quoi que ce soit s'ils avaient vraiment été à ma place. »

« - Peut-être que l'autre ne l'aurait pas fait, mais ce Mizuki… Je suis sûr qu'il l'aurait fait. Il y a quelque chose chez lui. Je le garderais à l'œil si j'étais toi. »

« - Oh, c'est bon. » Protesta Iruka. « - Il est juste un peu impulsif. Il n'est pas satisfait s'il ne reçoit pas de reconnaissance. Il veut vraiment devenir ANBU un jour… ils le veulent tous les deux. »

L'ANBU renifla. « - Ils ne seront pas ANBU. » Il fit une pause, observant Iruka. « - Tu dis que tu te sens différent. Tu ne veux pas être ANBU ? »

« - Non. » Répondit honnêtement Iruka.

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Peut-être qu'à un moment j'avais rêvé d'être le shinobi le plus fort du village mais je me suis rendu compte que non seulement je n'étais pas assez doué pour ce rôle mais aussi que ce rôle n'était pas bon pour moi. » Il fit une pause et réfléchit pendant un moment. L'ANBU attendait patiemment. « - J'ai de l'admiration et du respect pour vous. » Continua Iruka. « - Mais je me sens triste pour vous. Les choses que vous devez voir et faire, les camarades que vous devez voir tomber avec beaucoup de régularité. Je pense que vous vous perdez dans ce rôle. Je pense que c'est héroïque. Et si je suis honnête avec moi-même, je pense que je suis un peu trop… gentil. »

L'ANBU le regarda. « - Tu es intéressant. »

Iruka eut un petit rire. « - Pas vraiment. Je suis assez chanceux d'avoir l'occasion d'apprendre de mes erreurs et d'apprendre à connaître qui je suis. »

« - Voilà ce qui te rends intéressant. Tu as, quoi, quatorze ans ? »

« - Quinze ans. »

L'ANBU le regardait en silence. « - Tu es assez intelligent, n'est-ce pas ? Vouloir la reconnaissance et la gloire, c'est normal pour les garçons de ton âge. Mais tu vois déjà le tableau dans son ensemble, regardant au-delà de l'image de l'ANBU et d'autres shinobi d'élite. Les autres, ils sont toujours désireux de se démarquer et d'être admiré. »

« - Est-ce pour cela que vous êtes devenu ANBU ? » Demanda Iruka. « - Peu importe. » Se reprit-il. « - Je sais que je ne peux pas poser des questions personnelles. »

L'ANBU rigola. « - Tu aurais fait un bon ANBU. Tu devrais y réfléchir. »

Iruka sourit avec ironie. « - Je serais un ANBU mort, je n'ai pas assez de puissance. »

L'ANBU rigola encore. « - Ta capacité à être toi-même et ton honnêteté est rafraîchissant. La plupart des adolescents ont une trop haute estime d'eux-mêmes. »

« - L'orgueil est la chute d'un shinobi. » Déclara Iruka.

L'ANBU rigola joyeusement. « - On dirait un de mes anciens professeurs. »

Iruka sourit avec ironie. « - J'ai plein de bon sens. Je sais que je ne dispose pas de capacités physiques nécessaires. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir la force mentale nécessaire pour faire les choses que tu fais. »

L'ANBU le regarda. « - Tu as fait preuve d'une quantité excessive de force mentale et de volonté. Et tu as un niveau correct. Et tu es intelligent. Peut-être que tu devrais être instructeur. Pour que d'autres Genins soient comme toi. »

Iruka se mit à rire. « - Mais j'étais un mauvais élève. »

"- Ce qui ferait de toi un bon professeur."

Iruka le regarda et secoua la tête. "- Ils pourraient devenir ce que j'ai été. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir des Genin qui s'attirent des ennuis là où ils ne devraient pas être. Vous avez assez à faire." Il regarda l'ANBU puis détourna les yeux à nouveau. "- Je vous remercie. J'aurais dû le faire plus tôt. Je sais que c'est vous qui m'a sauvé à cette époque… vous m'avez donné cette occasion d'apprendre qui je suis. Maintenant, je dois juste savoir où je dois aller."

L'ANBU le regarda silencieusement. "- De rien." Dit-il si tranquillement qu'Iruka ne savait pas s'il était censé entendre ou non.

"- Vous devriez dormir encore un peu, ANBU-san."

"- Mm." Fit l'ANBU qui ne tarda pas à s'assoupir.

* * *

Le quatrième jour, Iruka remarqua que l'ANBU était soudainement devenu alerte, comme un chien de chasse ayant flairé un gibier.

"- Ils sont là." Déclara l'ANBU. "- Merci encore, Umino Iruka."

Iruka inclina la tête. "- C'était un plaisir, ANBU-san." Il fronça les sourcils pensivement alors qu'il réalisa que personne n'avait mentionné son nom de famille devant l'ANBU. Mais alors, l'équipe d'ANBU pénétra dans la cabane et il perdit l'occasion de questionner le jeune homme à ce sujet.

Un ANBU ayant une formation médicale s'agenouilla immédiatement auprès de l'ANBU au masque de chien et commença à l'examiner et le soigner. Iruka remarqua que Chien partagea un regard avec un autre ANBU portant un masque d'oiseau. Oiseau fit un signe de tête vers Iruka. Chien secoua légèrement la tête et l'autre la hocha une fois. Iruka n'était pas sûr de ce qui s'était dit mais il était à peu près certain que c'était lié au fait que l'anonymat du Chien avait été violé ou non. Il était également certain qu'il n'aurait pas dû remarquer l'échange alors il fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir fait.

Le médecin leva les yeux vers Oiseau. Il semblait être le supérieur de l'équipe. "- Donnes-moi un peu de temps. Il sera en mesure de voyager. Nous avons besoin de l'amener à l'hôpital pour des soins appropriés."

"- Bien." Oiseau se tourna vers Iruka. " - Tu viens avec nous. Une nouvelle équipe arrivera dans peu de temps pour continuer la patrouille frontalière."

Iruka était soulagé. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il se sentait épuisé. Il avait été sur le qui-vive tout le temps, inquiet que les ennemis les trouvent. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi afin de pouvoir veiller sur son ANBU. Apparemment, son soulagement se vit sur son visage.

Chien rigola. "- Je suis sûr que tu dormiras mieux une fois que tu seras rentré à Konoha aussi."

Le médecin continua à s'activer sur l'ANBU tandis qu'Iruka emballait ses affaires pour partir. Finalement, le médecin hocha la tête vers Oiseau. "- Nous pouvons y aller maintenant."

Chien se leva en titubant. Un des ANBU vint immédiatement le soutenir et l'aida à enfiler son armure. Oiseau rassembla quelques possessions de Chien qu'il ne pouvait pas porter et les mit dans son propre sac. Iruka épaula son sac et les suivit hors de la cabane. Ils partaient pour Konoha.

* * *

Le lendemain de leur arrivée, Iruka fut surpris d'être convoqué par l'Hokage.

« - L'ANBU que tu as soigné a été très impressionné par toi. » Déclara le Sandaime.

« - Par moi ? » Demanda Iruka.

« - Oui, toi. » Répondit Sandaime. "- Tu as été un allié intéressant."

"- Je ne comprends pas." Dit Iruka, véritablement confus. "- Je n'ai pas vraiment fait quoi que ce soit."

"- Ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai lu vos deux rapports. Tu t'es volontairement opposé à un shinobi ennemi de niveau supérieur afin de fournir une distraction pour que l'ANBU puisse prendre le dessus sur le ninja de Kumo. Alors que ta propre mission consistait à ne pas te mettre en danger, ton évaluation de la situation et la réaction a été appropriée et ça a très probablement sauvé la vie de l'ANBU et permis l'aboutissement d'une mission très importante."

Iruka se frotta le nez, un peu gêné par la louange.

"- Tu as également fait preuve d'une grande discrétion et de respect envers l'ANBU et le secret qui entoure son identité."

"- Il l'a dit aussi mais c'était tout à fait normal !" Protesta Iruka.

"- La curiosité est normale. Oui, j'attends de mes shinobis de ne pas lire un rapport si on leur interdit, de ne pas essayer de découvrir le visage d'un ANBU si l'occasion se présente, mais beaucoup ne parviennent pas à résister à la tentation. Les gens peuvent trouver pleins d'excuses pour justifier leurs gestes. Toi, cependant, au lieu de tenter de trouver des raisons pour savoir, tu as trouvé des moyens pour éviter de le faire."

Iruka bougea sur place, mal à l'aise.

"- Iruka, comprends-tu pourquoi l'ANBU a envoyé Mizuki et Makoto à Konoha avec les informations et te garder auprès de lui afin que tu prennes soin de lui jusqu'à ce qu'on envoie de l'aide ?" Le Sandaime l'observa attentivement.

"- Parce que d'autres ninja de Kumo pouvaient intervenir et il a dit que j'étais le plus faible des trois."

Sandaime lui sourit. "- Tu te sous-estime, Iruka. Il n'a pas choisi de faire partir Mizuko et Makoto. Il a choisi que tu restes."

Iruka fronça les sourcils. "- Mais ils portaient des informations vitales."

"- Il a fait confiance à leur vitesse. Il a scellé tout ce qu'il leur a donné au cas où ils seraient tentés de regarder. Ils étaient juste des coursiers." Sandaime sourit à Iruka. "- Il t'a fait entièrement confiance. C'est une chose difficile à faire pour un ANBU envers quelqu'un qui n'est pas lui-même ANBU."

Iruka se frotta à nouveau le nez.

"- Iruka, la force est importante chez un shinobi." Continua Sandaime. "- Mais la force est une chose qui s'acquiert avec l'entrainement. Tu possèdes quelque chose qui ne s'apprend pas. Tu as la fiabilité et la discrétion. Si tu continues dans la voie que tu as suivi durant cette semaine, tu auras ta place à un poste impliquant une habilitation de haute sécurité."

Iruka eut l'air surpris.

"- Je garde un œil sur toi, jeune Umino, encore plus maintenant qu'avant." Sandaime lui sourit. "- C'est tout pour le moment."


	5. Chapitre 5 : Iruka a seize ans

Un grand merci pour vos reviews à _**Groumde** _ ; _**Amelia GremlinFujoshi** _ et _**Fairy-Demon**_.

Une bonne année 2017 à tous, qu'elle soit porteuse de beaucoup de joie et d'amour.

* * *

Fireflies - _Chapitre 5_

 _By KobutoriRisu_

 **Lorsque Umino Iruka eut seize ans,** trois choses importantes lui arriva.

La première fut qu'il devint finalement Chuunin, un exploit qui fut accompagné par un véritable sentiment de satisfaction et de fierté. Au cours des dernières années, il avait été un peu taquiné sur le fait qu'il était encore Genin alors que ses pairs étaient déjà Chuunin mais il avait été lui-même surpris de ne pas être particulièrement gêné par cela. Tout ce qui lui importait était ce qu'il pensait de lui-même et de ce que les gens qui comptaient pour lui pensaient.

La deuxième chose importante qui arriva à Iruka était qu'il se rendit qu'il avait des gens dans sa vie qui étaient importants pour lui.

Après la mort de ses parents, il avait vécu une vie un peu superficielle. Il souriait et plaisantait et tout le monde l'aimait, mais personne ne le connaissait vraiment. Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement proche des gens. Il y avait, cependant, deux personnes qui étaient importantes pour lui alors que le temps passait. La première et principale de ces personnes était l'Hokage, l'homme le plus connu et respecté dans le village. La deuxième personne était aussi quelqu'un qu'Iruka respectait mais qui opérait dans l'ombre et vivait dans l'anonymat et dont Iruka ne connaissait rien d'autre que son identité ANBU.

À certains égards, l'opinion de l'Hokage comptait pour tout le monde dans le village, mais Iruka s'était rendu compte qu'il avait une relation unique avec l'homme plus âgé. Après l'attaque de Kyuubi, il y avait eu beaucoup d'enfants qui avait perdu des parents mais heureusement, au contraire d'Iruka, ils n'avaient pas perdu les deux en même temps. Il s'était retrouvé négligé, laissé à lui-même, entouré de gens qui supposaient qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre pour le soutenir quand il en avait besoin. Pas tous les enfants qui avaient perdu leurs parents avaient quelqu'un pour s'occupaient d'eux dans leur vie. Le Sandaime était tranquillement et patiemment entré dans la vie d'Iruka qui ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il en avait besoin.

Du point de vue égocentrique typique des adolescents, Iruka n'avait pas vraiment remarqué à quel point sa relation avec l'Hokage était différente. Il n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas remarquer qu'il bénéficiait d'un certain degré de faveur, il savait qu'il passait plus de temps à boire du thé et avoir des conversations avec l'Hokage que ses pairs, mais il ne savait pas qu'il passait plus de temps à boire du thé et avoir des conversations avec l'Hokage que la plupart des habitants de Konoha. Quand il commença finalement à apprécier pleinement sa relation, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas aussi orphelin qu'il l'avait pensé. Il avait une famille après tout.

Il chérissait la relation et ne savait pas ce qu'il serait advenu de lui s'il n'y avait pas eu la préoccupation du Sandaime, ou ce qu'il adviendrait de lui si le Sandaime lui était arraché. Il préféra chasser ses pensées sombre et apprécier sa chance à sa juste valeur.

Malheureusement, autant le vieil homme pouvait se soucier d'Iruka et lui consacrer autant de temps qu'il pouvait, Iruka restait encore à faire face à ses propres pensées et inquiétudes la plupart du temps. Iruka était habitué à être seul et garder ses soucis pour lui. N'ayant pas d'autre famille pour en parler, il aurait pu se tourner vers ses amis. Le problème était, cependant, qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise pour se confier à eux sur des choses importantes. Ils avaient démontré à maintes reprises qu'ils ne le comprenaient pas et il avait appris à se taire.

Ils ne comprenaient pas qu'il ne voulait pas absolument devenir Jounin. Ils ne comprenaient qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'attirer les faveurs des kunoichis les plus populaires. Ils ne comprenaient pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de se défouler comme ils le faisaient après une mission. Iruka aimait passer du temps avec lui-même, regardant les lucioles, prendre un bain chaud, boire du thé. Parfois, il pensait qu'il était un vieil homme dans le corps d'un jeune homme. Peut-être que c'était pour cela qu'il s'entendait si bien avec le Sandaime.

Le jour où il devint finalement Chuunin, il reçut les félicitations de ses amis. Il était heureux de son succès et avait apprécié leur compagnie, même si Mizuki l'avait taquiné sur le fait qu'il avait mis du temps. Rien, cependant, ne fut aussi plaisant que le sourire fier de l'Hokage… mis à part un simple signe de la part de son ANBU la nuit suivante quand il apparut sur le toit en face du petit appartement d'Iruka.

* * *

Peu de temps après le retour d'Iruka avec l'ANBU blessé, ce dernier avait commencé à apparaître de temps en temps sur le toit en face de l'appartement d'Iruka. Au début, il avait été surpris de voir un ANBU à l'extérieur. Habituellement, chaque fois qu'il voyait un ANBU, ils étaient en déplacement. Il savait qu'ils aidaient à la sécurité du village mais on ne les voyait normalement jamais faire. Il avait eu cette réaction de peur que peut-être il avait fait quelque chose de mal et que l'ANBU venait pour lui, il avait passé plusieurs années à causer pas mal d'ennui après tout mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que cela nécessiterait des mesures disciplinaires. Mais finalement, il reconnut cet ANBU particulier. Visiblement, il avait l'air un peu excentrique et qui ne le serait pas en étant ANBU.

Une fois qu'il eut reconnu son ANBU, il s'était calmé et avait ouvert la fenêtre de son petit balcon. Il sortit et observa le toit en face. L'ANBU tourna la tête vers lui et Iruka leva la main pour le saluer en souriant.

« - Bonsoir, ANBU-san. J'espère que vous allez bien. » Dit-il calmement. « - Vous avez l'air en meilleure forme. »

L'ANBU hocha brièvement la tête puis reporta son attention sur le village. Il ne resta pas très longtemps, sautant sur un autre toit et disparaissant.

Après cette première visite, l'ANBU continua à apparaître de temps à autre. Il ne venait pas tous les jours mais parfois, il venait plusieurs jours de suite, se perchant sur le toit en face de l'appartement d'Iruka et observant le village. La durée de sa présence variée, parfois il apparaissait brièvement et d'autres fois, il semblait tout à fait à l'aise à son poste et restait pendant un certain temps. Iruka s'habituait à ses apparitions et en fait, commençait à les espérer, bien qu'il n'y avait presque aucune interaction entre eux.

Lorsqu'Iruka remarquait la présence de l'ANBU, il ouvrait la fenêtre de son balcon et continuait ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il avait été un peu nerveux au début mais après un certain temps, il s'était habitué à cette présence. L'ANBU ne lui parlait jamais ou même regardait rarement vers Iruka mais il était là. Le jeune homme trouvait sa présence réconfortante, en partie parce qu'il était rassurant d'avoir un ANBU à proximité et en partie parce qu'il aimait avoir la preuve qu'il était bien vivant.

Malgré le fait que l'ANBU ne lui répondait jamais, Iruka se mit à lui parler doucement. Il ne savait même pas si l'ANBU pouvait l'entendre mais ça le faisait se sentir mieux. Il lui parlait des choses qui se passaient dans sa vie et constatait qu'il était capable d'exprimer les préoccupations qu'il était incapable d'admettre auprès de ses amis. Il constata également que même si l'ANBU ne participait pas, ça l'aidait grandement. Il parlait juste à voix haute pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Parfois, il se demandait si l'ANBU pensait qu'il était un peu fou. Et quand il se rendit compte qu'il parlait à lui-même quand l'ANBU n'était pas là, il se dit que peut-être il l'était.

Par une froide après-midi, alors qu'Iruka se faisait une tasse de thé, l'ANBU apparut. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la silhouette immobile, Iruka prépara une seconde tasse. Il la déposa sur le petit balcon et retourna à ses affaires. Quand il regarda à l'extérieur, la tasse avait disparu et l'ANBU était sur l'autre toit, la tenant entre ses deux mains gantées.

Petit à petit, Iruka réalisa que les jours où son ANBU n'apparaissait pas, il lui manquait. Iruka attendait avec impatience ses visites, peu importe si elles étaient longues ou courtes. Il aimait le voir là. Il aimait lui parler. Il aimait penser que l'ANBU était perché sur le toit en face de son appartement parce qu'il aimait être auprès d'Iruka autant que ce dernier le faisait, bien que la partie logique de son cerveau lui dise que c'était juste un bon point d'observation sur l'ensemble de Konoha.

Il se mit à penser à l'ANBU tout le temps. Il était un peu étourdi et les gens commençaient à le remarquer. Il était distrait quand il ne devait pas l'être. Parfois, les gens l'appelaient à plusieurs reprises avant qu'il réponde alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. C'était encore plus flagrant quand l'ANBU n'apparaissait pas durant quelques jours. Iruka s'inquiétait qu'il soit blessé ou pire.

Il craignait aussi que l'ANBU soit témoin de toutes ses maladresses, quand il percutait quelque chose ou quelqu'un, quand il devait courir parce qu'il avait oublié quelque chose, quand il laissait tomber quelque chose, quand il n'entendait pas quelqu'un l'appeler et plein d'autres choses qui se passait quand il se perdait dans ses rêveries. Quand l'ANBU ne portait pas son uniforme et son masque de chien, Iruka n'était pas en mesure de le reconnaitre. Il se mit alors à observer les shinobis dans les rues, essayant de voir si l'un d'eux correspondait à la silhouette ou à la couleur de cheveux de son ANBU. Ironiquement, la seule fois où il fit un shinobi vêtu d'un uniforme Jounin qui correspondait complètement, l'homme avait son visage presque entièrement masqué, de sorte qu'Iruka ne pouvait pas savoir à quoi il ressemblait si c'était son ANBU. Il se moqua de lui-même à ce moment-là et reçut un regard étrange du shinobi ainsi que d'autres personnes dans la rue. Il s'était rappelé que l'ANBU était anonyme pour une raison et qu'il devait arrêter de tenter de le trouver. La plupart du temps. C'était difficile de ne pas le faire alors que l'ANBU était toujours dans son esprit.

Il était soulagé de ne pas avoir agi de cette façon quand il était en train de prendre soin de l'ANBU. Cela aurait été vraiment maladroit.

Et enfin, Iruka réalisa la troisième chose importante qui lui arriva cette année-là. Il avait le béguin pour un ANBU sans nom et sans visage.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Iruka a dix-sept ans

**Merci pour vos reviews à** _Groumde **et** Fairy-Demon_ **.**

* * *

 **Fireflies -** _ **Chapitre 6**_

 _By KobutoriRisu_

 **Quand Umino Iruka eut dix-sept ans** , il fit l'amour pour la première fois.

Après s'être rendu compte qu'il avait le béguin pour son ANBU, Iruka fut, pendant un certain temps, encore plus distrait que jamais. Il était nerveux à nouveau, comme il l'avait été quand l'ANBU avait commencé à apparaitre sur le toit. Il était agité. Lorsque l'ANBU apparaissait, il lui était très difficile d'être naturel. Malheureusement, son état naturel actuel semblait être 'agité'.

Il était un peu gêné d'avoir le béguin pour l'ANBU et il ne voulait pas que l'objet de son affection le sache. Tout d'abord, il ne connaissait même pas l'ANBU. Il se laissait emporter par l'aura de mystère et de force. Deuxièmement, il savait que son béguin resterait inévitablement à sens unique. Il pouvait tout aussi bien avoir le béguin pour le premier Hokage. Ou un rocher.

Après une certaine période, il réussit à calmer ses émotions et reprendre le dessus. Mais juste au moment où il commençait à retrouver son état normal, l'ANBU apparut sur le toit, émettant une aura meurtrière, couvert de sang… et tout changea.

* * *

C'était le coucher du soleil. Iruka était sur son balcon, tenant une tasse de thé et regardant la myriade de couleur dans les nuages alors que le soleil se couchait. Soudainement, l'ANBU, _son_ ANBU atterrit sur le toit d'en face. C'était juste une ombre sur le ciel coloré mais Iruka pouvait voir que la position de l'ANBU était anormalement tendue. Le cœur d'Iruka se serra et il dû se forcer à respirer normalement alors qu'il ressentait l'intense aura meurtrière émanant de l'ANBU.

Alors qu'Iruka restait immobile, comme un lapin effrayé, la lumière du soleil couchant changea progressivement et ses yeux s'ajustèrent. Il pouvait voir que l'armure de l'ANBU était tachée de sang et abimée et il avait de longues balafres sur les bras. L'ANBU était accroupie, le regardant, en équilibre tendu, prêt à entrer en action à tout moment et suintant une aura maléfique.

Le gorge d'Iruka se noua alors qu'il faisait signe à l'ANBU d'approcher.

L'ANBU resta immobile, le regardant.

Iruka lui fit à nouveau signe.

En un clin d'œil, l'ANBU fut juste en face de lui, si près qu'ils se touchaient presque. La chaleur du corps de l'ANBU rayonnait comme un four sur la peau découverte d'Iruka. Ce dernier se força à respirer normalement afin de calmer son rythme cardiaque. L'aura venant de l'ANBU était intense et puissante mais Iruka n'avait pas peur. C'était son ANBU, celui qu'il semblait toujours avoir connu sans le connaître du tout.

Puis lentement, attentivement, il prit la main de l'ANBU et le tira dans l'appartement. Il le dirigea vers une chaise et appuya sur ses épaules pour le faire asseoir. L'ANBU résista au début, le corps toujours tendu, mais sous la pression insistante d'Iruka, il s'assit.

Iruka alla chercha sa trousse de premiers soins dans la salle de bain et la déposa sur la table, accompagné d'un bol d'eau. Puis il tourna son attention vers l'ANBU, qui était resté immobile mis à part le masque qui suivait le moindre mouvement d'Iruka.

Soigneusement, le jeune homme défit les attaches de l'armure de l'ANBU, la glissa par-dessus sa tête, faisant attention à ne pas heurter le masque de porcelaine. Il défit les protèges-bras et fit glisser les longs gants.

L'ANBU n'était plus un adolescent dégingandé, il avait la musculature d'un homme adulte. Sur la base de ce qu'il savait sur l'ANBU de leurs interactions au fil des ans, Iruka pensait qu'il devait avoir au moins vingt ans maintenant. Une vieille machine à tuer de vingt ans.

Iruka dilua de l'antiseptique dans l'eau et entreprit de nettoyer les plaies de l'ANBU. Bien que sanglante pour la plupart, les blessures étaient peu profondes. Il semblait que la majeure partie du sang n'était pas celui de l'ANBU.

"- Vous devriez allez voir un médecin pour vous guérir, ANBU-san." Dit-il calmement. L'ANBU secoua la tête, le mouvement étant à peine perceptible. Iruka sourit légèrement et continua sa tâche.

Il nettoya les plaies au mieux de sa capacité puis s'assura qu'elles étaient sèches avant de les bander avec soin. L'ANBU resta aussi immobile qu'une statue. Pas une fois il ne bougea et n'émit aucun son. Il n'haleta pas du tout, contrairement à la dernière fois qu'Iruka l'avait soigné. L'aura émanait encore de l'ANBU par vague à couper le souffle. Iruka doutait qu'il puisse sentir quoi que ce soit dans son état actuel.

Mais Iruka le sentait. Il pouvait sentir l'aura puissante de l'homme. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa peau. Il pouvait sentir le désir en lui-même, ce qui rendit son ventre chaud. L'audace d'Iruka le surpris lui-même.

Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il embrassa doucement le cou de l'homme, à la jonction des épaules. Les muscles étaient si tendus sous ses lèvres. L'ANBU n'eut aucune réaction, restant complètement immobile. Iruka avait assez de présence d'esprit pour être surpris par lui-même mais ne s'arrêta pas. L'ANBU n'avait pas répondu négativement et cela suffisait à l'encourager. Iruka n'avait jamais été en présence de quiconque émettant une telle aura. Plus il restait près de l'ANBU dans cet état, plus ses émotions devenaient incontrôlables. Il n'avait pas _envie_ d'arrêter.

Il déposa des baisers le long du cou de l'homme, sous la racine des cheveux argentés et au-dessus du col de son uniforme. Il passa les doigts le long des bras de l'homme, prenant soin d'éviter les blessures et toucha le tatouage sur l'épaule gauche. Puis tout à coup l'ANBU bougea, aussi souplement qu'une panthère. Il se tourna sur son siège et le masque considéra Iruka. L'ANBU se leva et Iruka se redressa, inclinant la tête pour regarder les yeux du masque. Il ne pouvait pas voir les yeux dans les fentes, il n'y avait que l'obscurité.

Sans détourner la tête d'Iruka, l'ANBU tendit le bras vers la table, là où Iruka avait posé son bandeau quand il était rentré. L'ANBU s'en saisit et le leva vers le visage d'Iruka. Iruka ferma les yeux et l'ANBU les lui banda avec. Après cela, Iruka entendit le doux tintement du masque de porcelaine sur la table.

Puis les lèvres de l'ANBU furent sur les siennes.

Iruka ne savait pas si c'était ce dont l'ANBU avait besoin ou si c'était Iruka qui avait besoin de l'ANBU, mais il le voulait donc ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Oh oui, il le voulait. Il avait observé cet ANBU, parlé à cet ANBU, _rêvé_ de cet ANBU depuis si longtemps. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il viendrait à lui mais à cet instant, c'était le cas et il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il voulait le plus.

L'ANBU dépouilla Iruka de sa chemise et déposa sa bouche sur sa jugulaire. Iruka ne put s'empêcher de frissonner sous cette bouche chaude. L'ANBU mordit le cou d'Iruka puis lécha la peau sensible. Sauvagement, il suçait son cou et Iruka pouvait sentir l'ecchymose commençait à se former.

Les mains de l'homme glissèrent sur sa poitrine, vers ses mamelons. Les pouces firent des petits cercles dessus puis une des mains se glissa dans le dos d'Iruka alors que la bouche chaude prenait le relais. Iruka gémit alors qu'il suçait fortement son mamelon et que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans son dos. L'ANBU se redressa et son contact disparu mais Iruka pouvait encore sentir sa chaleur. Il gémit de nécessité. Il entendit un bruit de mouvement et un léger clic puis l'ANBU fut derrière lui.

Il pencha Iruka sur la table, de sorte que ses avant-bras reposent sur la surface froide. Ses mains défirent le pantalon d'Iruka qui tomba à ses chevilles puis une main chaude se posa sur son début d'érection et entreprit de le caresser. Iruka gémit… c'était si bon. Des doigts s'insinuèrent entre ses fesses et glissèrent sur son anneau de muscle. Iruka gémit à nouveau, surpris. Il n'avait pas imaginé que ça serait si bon. Il voulait plus. Et puis les doigts pénétrèrent en lui, l'étirant.

La main autour de son sexe et les doigts en lui, c'était trop. "- ANBU… san…" Haleta-t-il et l'ANBU sembla comprendre qu'il n'allait pas tenir plus longtemps. Les mouvements sur son sexe se calmèrent tandis qu'une érection se pressait contre lui. D'un mouvement ferme, il le pénétra et Iruka cria, de douleur mais également de surprise. L'ANBU mordit violemment son épaule et Iruka cria à nouveau. L'ANBU déposa des baisers là où il l'avait mordu et repris ses mouvements sur le sexe d'Iruka. La douleur dans l'épaule diminua et Iruka se rendit compte que l'autre douleur avait disparu aussi. L'ANBU se mit alors à bouger.

C'était étrange en premier lieu, d'avoir un autre homme à l'intérieur de son corps mais avec la main qui continuait à le caressait et le sexe qui allait et venait en lui, Iruka commença à ressentir une sensation nouvelle. Il y avait un endroit en lui qui, chaque fois qu'il était touché, était _sacrément_ bon. Il se mit à gémir en rythme des coups de rein. Le plaisir montait de plus en plus en lui, toujours plus fort puis il éclata alors qu'il se libérait sur la main de l'ANBU et sa table. Il posa sa tête sur ses avant-bras alors que l'ANBU continuait à bouger en lui. Après un certain temps, l'ANBU le pénétra une dernière fois avec force et son corps frissonna alors qu'il se libérait.

L'ANBU s'effondra sur Iruka, qui supporta son poids sur ses avant-bras. Le souffle contre son oreille était irrégulier. Iruka ne ressentait plus l'aura meurtrière venant de lui.

"- ANBU-san." Fit Iruka. L'ANBU se redressa et recula. Iruka remonta son pantalon et se retourna. L'ANBU l'embrassa durement, sa langue plongeant profondément dans la bouche d'Iruka. Ce dernier gémit et enroula ses bras autour de l'autre homme, l'attirant contre lui. Iruka entendu une éraflure alors que l'ANBU récupérait son masque de porcelaine. Ensuite, les bras d'Iruka se refermèrent sur le vide alors que l'ANBU disparaissait.

* * *

L'ANBU vint à lui d'autres nuits après cela. Pas souvent, généralement, il se perchait juste sur le toit. Quand il venait à Iruka, c'était toujours quand il revenait d'une mission, entouré d'une aura meurtrière. Parfois il était blessé, parfois il était couvert du sang de quelqu'un d'autre. Iruka se demandait combien de fois quand il n'apparaissait pas sur ce toit au cours des derniers mois, ça avait été parce qu'il était dans cet état. Iruka se demandait aussi pourquoi il avait changé d'avis sur le fait d'éviter Iruka quand il était dans cet état.

Au fil de temps, le contact de l'ANBU devint moins violent mais restait toujours plein de besoin. Iruka prenait tout comme c'était. Si l'ANBU avait besoin de lui, il était tout à fait prêt.

Il se demandait s'il était possible d'être amoureux d'un homme dont il n'avait jamais vu le visage et dont il n'avait plus entendu la voix depuis des années, au point de ne plus s'en souvenir. D'être amoureux d'un homme sans connaître son nom, ce qu'il aimait ou détestait, ce qu'il trouvait drôle, ce qui le faisait pleurer…

Mais un jour, Iruka se rendit compte au bout d'un certain temps que l'ANBU était là, debout sur le toit d'en face, le regardant. Il cessa ce qu'il faisait et sourit timidement. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans la façon dont l'ANBU se tenait mais il n'était pas tendu et il n'y avait pas d'aura menaçante.

"- ANBU-san ?" Appela doucement Iruka.

L'ANBU leva la main et puis, lentement, comme s'il était réticent, ses doigts se recroquevillèrent lentement dans sa paume. Sa main retomba le long de son corps. Puis il disparut.

Iruka regarda l'endroit où s'était tenu l'ANBU, le cœur plus douloureux que ce qu'il avait prévu. "- Adieu, ANBU-san." Murmura-t-il.

L'ANBU était parti pour de bon.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Iruka a dix-huit ans

Merci pour vos reviews à _**Amelia GremlinFujoshi** ;_ ** _Groumde_** _et_ _ **Fairy-Demon.**_

* * *

 **Fireflies -** _ **Chapitre 7**_

 _By KobutoriRisu_

 **Quand Iruka eut dix-huit ans** , il soignait le genou d'une petite fille avant de mettre un pansement dessus.

"- Voilà, Miko. Ne pleure pas."

La petite fille renifla et leva les yeux vers lui, des larmes dans ses yeux incroyablement grands. Iruka lui sourit gentiment et elle passa impulsivement ses bras autour de lui. Il lui rendit son étreinte et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

"- Je suis désolé, Miko." S'excusa un petit garçon appelé Kei. Iruka lui fit un petit signe encourageant pour continuer. "- Je ne voulais pas." Ajouta Kei.

La petite fille dans les bras d'Iruka tourna la tête vers le garçon. Il la regarda avec des yeux de chiot et tendit un petit bouquet de fleurs. La petite fille se détacha lentement d'Iruka et s'avança avec hésitation vers le garçon, acceptant les fleurs. Il lui sourit et elle sourit également et puis tout fut terminé.

Iruka était soulagé. Il regarda les autres enfants. Ils étaient tous heureux de cueillir des fleurs ou courir sous le soleil. Kei, qui avait accidentellement fait tomber Miko, retourna jouer avec ses amis tandis que Miko rejoignait les siens.

Iruka resta assis, un doux sourire sur son visage et les regarda jouer.

* * *

Quelque temps s'était écoulé depuis que l'ANBU avait quitté la vie d'Iruka. Il avait fallu s'y habituer. Il avait pris la présence de son compagnon silencieux pour acquis. L'ANBU disparaissait pendant quelques jours, mais il revenait toujours. L'absence soudaine et définitive était comme une maison pleine d'enfant qui devenait soudainement calme alors qu'ils partaient tous… il se sentait vide. Mais comme il avait dû s'habituer à la présence de l'ANBU, maintenant il devait s'habituer à son absence. Iruka devait vivre sa vie, il n'y avait rien de plus qu'il pouvait faire.

Il était un Chuunin maintenant et il avait plus de responsabilité. Les missions qu'il devait accomplir était plus intéressantes et stimulantes. Il partait encore en mission avec d'autres shinobi qu'il connaissait déjà mais de plus en plus souvent, il était envoyé avec des shinobi qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. C'était toujours intéressant de rencontrer d'autres shinobi et voir ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, en particulier les Jounin et les Jounin Spéciaux, qui avaient toujours des atouts cachés dans leurs manches.

Être occupé l'aider à ne plus penser à son compagnon absent, alors quand il n'était pas en mission, il apprenait de nouvelles capacités. Il était en train de travailler sur un jutsu de barrière protectrice quand il reçut une convocation de l'Hokage pour une mission. Devant le bureau, il croisa Gekko Hayate, lui aussi convoqué. Ils échangèrent un regard puis entrèrent dans le bureau de l'Hokage. À l'intérieur, ils trouvèrent le fauteuil du Sandaime vide mais il y avait six autres personnes présentes.

Iruka et Hayate connaissaient déjà Hagane Kotetsu et Kamizuki Izumo, qui avaient été diplômé de l'Académie une année après eux. Kotetsu et Izumo étaient apparemment en train de se divertir en faisant un concours de regard fixe, bien que cela ne les empêcha pas de saluer joyeusement les nouveaux arrivants. Iruka reconnut également Hana, une jeune Genin du clan Inuzuka. Un seul de ses trois ninken était présent et il était patiemment assis à ses côtés. Iruka avait déjà également rencontré Shiranui Genma, qui le salua de la main avant de mâchouiller pensivement son senbon. Iruka ne connaissait pas les deux derniers. L'un était un des membres du clan Hyuga, à en juger par ses yeux pâles distinctifs. Le dernier était un homme dont le visage était caché derrière un masque de tissu et qui était appuyé contre un mur, lisant un livre.

Les yeux d'Iruka se posèrent sur le Hyuga. Il connaissait leurs capacités avec le Byakugan. Il se demandait quel genre de mission Hayate et lui seraient envoyés qui exigerait le Byakugan. Son attention fut détournée quand il entendit Hayate haleter d'une voix étranglée et à peine audible. "- Kakashi…"

Iruka regarda le shinobi masqué. Hatake Kakashi ? Il avait entendu parler d'Hatake Kakashi. Qui ne le faisait pas à Konoha ? Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré cependant. Ils opéraient clairement dans des univers différents dans le village. Hatake Kakashi était un des Jounin d'élite, même s'il était à peine plus âgé qu'Iruka. Il avait été formé par Namikaze Minato qui était devenu le Yondaime et il était devenu Jounin quand il était à peine adolescent, il avait combattu durant la Troisième Grande Guerre Ninja… et il n'était pas ce qu'Iruka attendait.

Hatake Kakashi était étonnamment discret. Iruka lui avait à peine jeté un coup d'œil au premier abord. Il n'était pourtant pas commun… ses cheveux étaient un peu trop ébouriffé pour cela et le livre qu'il tenait dans sa main était trop orange (était-ce du porno ?!) mais à part ça, il y avait peu de choses qui attirait l'attention sur lui. Son uniforme était dans la norme. Son visage était presque entièrement couvert et le seul œil qui était visible semblait à moitié endormi. Il se tenait de manière détendue, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur. Son attention était complètement tournée sur le livre. Plus Iruka l'observait et plus il pouvait voir des petites choses qui rendait l'homme complètement inoffensif et capable de se fondre en arrière-plan. Iruka supposait que c'était intentionnel car il savait qu'Hatake Kakashi avait la réputation d'être très menaçant.

L'œil de Kakashi se leva du livre et croisa le regard d'Iruka. Iruka détourna les yeux avec une légère rougeur, gêné d'avoir été surpris en train de le regarder.

Il y avait quelque chose de familier chez Hatake Kakashi. Iruka fronça les sourcils, essayant de trouver ce que cela pouvait être. La discrétion de Kakashi… Iruka aurait pu le croiser un certain nombre de fois et ne l'avoir jamais vu. Il se demanda si Kakashi avait été l'un des shinobi qu'il avait observé quand il avait tenté de trouver qui était son ANBU. Kakashi possédait la même couleur de cheveux et sa silhouette était presque pareille… même si l'uniforme était beaucoup plus trompeur que la tenue des ANBU. Iruka se souvint du shinobi masqué qu'il avait croisé à l'époque où il avait décidé de renoncer à trouver l'identité de l'ANBU. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, ce shinobi avait eu le visage couvert exactement comme Kakashi. Bon sang ! Il avait bêtement ricané en public devant Hatake Kakashi ? Iruka grimaça intérieurement.

La porte s'ouvrit et l'Hokage entra. Iruka fut soulagé d'être distrait de ses pensées d'avoir eu l'air d'un idiot devant l'un des élites de Konoha.

"- Ah bien, vous êtes tous là." Déclara le Sandaime, pénétrant dans la pièce et s'installant à son bureau. Il regarda les personnes présentes devant lui. "- Ko, Hayate, Iruka, Izumo, Kotetsu, Hana… j'ai une mission pour vous."

"- Le Daimyo a demandé de l'aide pour éliminer un groupe de shinobi inconnu qui font des raids dans les villages frontaliers. Il y a deux villages proches du périmètre où se sont déroulés les attaques et il est fort probable que l'un d'eux sera la prochaine cible. Vous serez divisé en deux équipes afin de protéger chacun des villages. Ces équipes seront dirigées par Hatake Kakashi et Shiranui Genma mais vous allez travailler en étroites collaboration et Kakashi sera le commandant." Le Sandaime tira sa pipe de sa poche et regarda Kakashi.

Iruka tourna son attention vers Kakashi. Il avait rangé son livre dans sa poche mais était toujours appuyé contre le mur.

"- Nous ne savons pas qui ils sont." Continua Kakashi tandis que le Sandaime allumait sa pipe. "- Bien que nous soupçonnions qu'il s'agit de ninjas déserteurs plutôt que des subordonnés d'autres nations pour harceler nos villages. Les informations recueillis aux villages pillés indiquent qu'ils ne sont pas nombreux, trois ou quatre maximums mais nous pensons qu'il y a des Jounin parmi eux. L'un de nos escadrons de patrouille dans le voisinage de ces attaques a été retrouvé mort et une deuxième équipe a tout simplement disparu."

"- Le problème est que ces équipes n'étaient pas dépourvus de compétences." Déclara le Sandaime, tirant sur sa pipe. "- Leur élimination signifie qu'au moins l'un des attaquant a beaucoup de compétences, y compris un probable accès à de multiples jutsus si l'on en croit ce que les autopsies ont révélés. Nous savons aussi que ces personnes ne font aucune différence sur qui ils tuent. Des familles entières, y compris des enfants, ont été retrouvés mortes dans les exploitations agricoles de la région… et les corps présentés des blessures dues à des attaques à base de foudre."

Iruka sentit une vague de colère le submerger. Des enfants.

"- Vous avez été choisi pour cette mission en raison de vos capacités. Hana, vous n'avez pas le rang pour une telle mission mais vous avez des aptitudes qui seront utiles." Hana acquiesça sèchement. Le Sandaime regarda le groupe. "- Soyez tous prudents. Il est difficile de prédire à quel point ces hommes sont puissants. Je veux que vous reveniez tous à la maison." Il se leva. "- Bonne chance." Il hocha la tête vers Kakashi. "- Kakashi, je te laisse t'occuper du reste." Kakashi inclina la tête vers le Sandaime qui quitta la pièce, les laissant seuls tous les huit.

* * *

Le silence s'installa. Iruka regarda le groupe. Ko était aussi inexpressif qu'un Hyuga pouvait l'être. Hana, Hayate, Kotetsu et Izumo avaient l'air impatient. Genma avait son habituelle expression légèrement ennuyée. Il regarda Kakashi qui semblait légèrement ennuyé aussi. Iruka avait le sentiment que c'était aussi normal pour lui comme pour Genma. Genma et Kakashi se contentaient de les regarder, leur donnant une chance de traiter tout ce qui avait été dit.

Après avoir été surpris à avoir observé Kakashi plus tôt, Iruka voulait être sûr qu'il ferait une meilleure première impression. "- Hatake-Jounin." Dit-il, brisant le silence. "- Je suis sûr qu'en tant que notre capitaine vous savez déjà qui je suis, mais il me semble poli de me présenter. Je suis Umino Iruka. Je suis heureux de rencontrer quelqu'un dont j'ai tellement entendu parler."

« - S'il te plaît." Répondit Kakashi, lui lançant un coup d'œil peiné. « - Appelles-moi Kakashi. Nous faisons partie de la même équipe maintenant. Hatake-Jounin me fait me sentir vieux. »

« - Tu as toujours été vieux, Kakashi. » Répliqua Genma, souriant autour de son senbon.

« - Étant donné que je suis plus jeune que toi, je choisis de supposer que tu es sénile. » Répondit Kakashi, puis il tourna son attention vers Iruka.

« - Comme tu le souhaites, Kakashi-san. » Dit Iruka avec un sourire.

Les paroles du Sandaime résonnèrent dans son esprit. Il fut clair que ses pensées étaient visible sur son visage parce que Kakashi le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« - Le Sandaime a dit que nous avons des capacités qui seront utiles pour cette mission… mais je n'ai pas vraiment de capacités spéciales. »

Kakashi eut l'air amusé. « - Nous devons partir, j'expliquerais tout cela plus tard mais tu as plusieurs compétences qui te rendent parfait pour ton rôle. Le Sandaime et moi-même t'avons choisi très précisément… Iruka-sensei."

"- Sensei ?"

"- Plus tard !" Déclara joyeusement Kakashi. "- Bien, tout le monde allez rassembler vos affaires. Nous serons absents pendant quelques temps. Nous partons dans une heure."

* * *

« - Alors. » Déclara Kakashi alors qu'ils se reposaient après les heures de voyage. « - Comme nous l'avons expliqué dans le bureau, ces deux villages sont assez proches afin de permettre aux deux équipes de travailler en collaboration. Sur les deux villages, l'un est éparse et agricole tandis que l'autre est plus peuplé mais également plus petit. »

« - Comme le Sandaime l'a indiqué, chacun de vous a été choisi pour une raison. Parmi nous, nous avons onze ninken, un ninja médical, un Byakugan, une variété de style de combat, y compris les techniques, et plusieurs variétés de jutsus. » Kakashi sourit à Iruka. « - Et un joker. »

Genma lui sourit.

« - Euh… » Dit Iruka, un peu préoccupé par l'expression sur leurs visages et il se frotta le nez.

« - Je t'ai dit que tu avais plusieurs compétences qui te rendent parfait pour cette mission. Tes jutsus de barrières sont inclus dans le contrôle du champ de bataille mais tu as un rôle où tu seras particulièrement adapté. Tout d'abord parce que tu peux tenir une transformation durant une longue période, une compétence acquise durant tes moments de fauteur de troubles, et d'autre part, parce que tu es éminemment sympathique. »

Iruka fut confus. « - Comment être sympathique pourrait être utile dans la lutte contre les pilleurs ? »

« - Depuis que nous savons que ce groupe n'a pas hésité à tuer des civils, nous essayons de minimiser les risques et les otages potentiels. Si les pilleurs parviennent à franchir toutes nos vigies… ce qui avec onze ninken et un Byakugan, sera impossible… tu seras être posté à l'intérieur du village, transformé en civil de manière à pouvoir garder votre uniforme et vos armes. Tu auras juste à ressembler à un villageois ordinaire. Nous souhaitons avoir une personne à l'intérieur car il y a une école commune à ces deux villages. Nous voulons assurer la sécurité des enfants au mieux de nos capacités, de sorte que tu vas te faire passer pour un enseignant assistant. »

« - Le côté positif est que tu auras la chance de dormir à des heures régulières dans un lit confortable. » Ajouta Genma. « - Bien que cela ne sera pas vraiment recommandé. »

« - Je préfère être caché dans un arbre. » Déclara Kotetsu avec une grimace.

« - Redis-nous ça quand il sera trois heures du matin et que tes fesses seront engourdies par la branche sur laquelle tu es assis. » Répliqua Izumo.

« - Pourtant… » Kotetsu frissonna. « - Toute la journée avec des enfants… pauvre Iruka. »

« - Tu es fou. » Dit Iruka avec un sourire. « - Les enfants sont géniaux ! »

Et c'est ainsi qu'Iruka se retrouva assis dans un champ de fleur en plein soleil, regardant béatement les enfants jouer.


	8. Chapitre 8

Un grand merci pour vos reviews à **_Groumde_ ; _Wenna-Hic_ ; _Amelia_ ; _Fairy-Demon_ **_et_ **_Naliyem._**

Merci également à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire, même sans laisser de commentaire ;)

* * *

 **Fireflies -** _ **Chapitre 8**_

 _By KobutoriRisu_

Le cœur d'Iruka remonta dans sa gorge quand il entendit le cri d'oiseau et regarda d'où il venait. Ce n'était pas seulement un cri d'oiseau, c'était le signal… ils étaient là. Il attira l'attention de l'enseignante. Ensemble, ils entreprirent de ramener tranquillement les enfants à l'école.

Essayer de faire rentrer une classe de jeunes enfants à l'intérieur rapidement sans les faire paniquer était un peu semblable à élever des chats… il fallut plus de temps que ce qu'Iruka avait prévu. Finalement, ils réussirent l'exploit et il se glissa à l'extérieur, laissant l'enseignante distraire les enfants et les garder en sécurité. Le cri de l'oiseau lui avait indiqué dans quelle direction se trouvait l'ennemi et il se déplaça rapidement à travers le village pour son entrée en scène.

Durant le voyage jusqu'au village, Kakashi avait élaboré plusieurs stratégies possibles pour pouvoir coincer l'ennemi, tenant compte des capacités des différents membres de l'équipe. A leur arrivée, une fois qu'ils prirent connaissance du lieu, il avait inclus des variations basées sur le terrain et le comportement de l'ennemi. Il avait, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, considéré au mieux toutes les possibilités étant donné qu'ils avaient peu d'information sur l'ennemi et leurs capacités. Iruka et Hayate s'étaient contentés d'écouter. Ses préparations et ses tactiques étaient à la hauteur de sa réputation. C'était un peu étrange d'entendre ces plans mûrement réfléchis émanant de quelqu'un qui semblait prêt à somnoler à chaque seconde. Iruka décida qu'il l'aimait bien.

Alors qu'il arrivait à la lisière du village, il remarqua que les autres avaient déjà engagé le combat contre quatre shinobis. Pakkun, l'un des ninken de Kakashi, l'attendait. Il l'informa qu'il était certain que tous les pilleurs étaient en train de se battre et qu'Iruka serait plus utile en prenant part au combat plutôt que rester en retrait dans le village. Il y avait une vaste étendue de champs entre le village et la forêt et les shinobi de Konoha avaient tendu l'embuscade presque à la lisière, ce qui voulait dire que le combat se déplaçait vers le champ ouvert. Iruka se précipita à travers le champs, observant les différents combats et tentant d'en apprendre davantage sur l'ennemi.

Le premier ennemi semblait être le plus dangereux. Il avait engagé le combat contre leur capitaine, Kakashi et les capacités du ninja l'avait poussé à avoir recours à son Sharingan. L'ennemi semblait clairement adepte du ninjutsu et comme Kakashi, pouvait utiliser plusieurs types de jutsu. Alors qu'Iruka continuait sa route, il pouvait voir la quantité impressionnante de capacités, kunai ou parade qu'ils utilisaient.

Le second ennemi se battait contre Hayate. Il utilisait une arme blanche étrange et le style de kenjutsu d'Hayate était équivalent à l'ennemi. Ils bondissaient l'un vers l'autre, leurs armes s'entrechoquant puis ils s'écartaient à nouveau. Aucun d'eux ne semblait en mesure de prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Les deux derniers ninjas se battaient contre Ko. Le troisième se contentait de lancer des armes ou frapper physiquement Ko tandis que le quatrième utilisait le taijutsu. Ce dernier réussissait à parer les coups du Hyuga et Iruka pensait qu'il pourrait réellement avoir le dessus si Ko ne mettait pas rapidement fin au combat. Iruka savait qu'engager un combat rapproché contre les membres de la famille Hyuga avait tendance à mal se finir pour l'adversaire.

Son intention était d'aider Ko, pour lui donner le temps nécessaire pour fermer les voies de chakra de son adversaire mais sous ses yeux, Hayate disparut soudainement. L'adversaire d'Hayate regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, essayant de le trouver… puis du sang gicla de son torse. Hayate apparu, le bras tendu dans ce qui était manifestement un coup d'épée réussi. L'ennemi s'effondra au sol.

L'équilibre de pouvoir du combat changea. Non seulement l'un des ennemis était tombé mais avec l'arrivée d'Iruka, l'avantage fut du côté de Konoha. De quatre shinobi ennemi contre trois shinobi de Konoha, ils passèrent à trois contre quatre. Le troisième ninja, celui qui ne s'impliquait pas vraiment dans les combats, prit soudainement la fuite.

Hayate échangea un regard avec Iruka et il bondit en avant pour aider Ko. Kakashi avait considéré l'option que l'un d'eux pourrait s'enfuir si Konoha prenait le dessus sur le combat et c'était là qu'Iruka devait intervenir. C'était sa tâche pour plusieurs raisons, tout d'abord parce qu'il était le plus rapide mais aussi parce que ses jutsus de barrière pourrait retenir le fugueur et troisièmement, parce que le fugueur serait certainement le plus faible au combat… et comparé à Kakashi, Hayate et Ko, Iruka l'était également.

Iruka poursuivit le shinobi fugueur. L'ennemi semblait essayer de rejoindre le village. Iruka trouvait cela logique, s'il voulait vraiment s'échapper alors il avait l'intention de prendre un otage avec lui.

Comme prévu, la vitesse d'Iruka s'avéra supérieur à l'ennemi. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, il se rendit compte que son adversaire était jeune. À ce jour, ce ninja n'avait montré aucune capacité importante, y compris ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu ou genjutsu. Bien sûr, c'était difficile d'être doué en genjutsu mais Iruka avait un niveau acceptable dans la plupart et l'ennemi n'avait pas l'air de maîtriser le genjutsu. Le manque de capacité combiné à la fuite semblait confirmer que l'ennemi était tout simplement faible… et effrayé. Iruka resta prudent cependant… un shinobi présomptueux pouvait facilement devenir un shinobi mort.

Ils approchaient de la périphérie du village, ce qui signifiait que l'ennemi approchait de certaines diversions qu'Iruka avait préparé. Il fit exploser plusieurs feuilles explosives, ce qui poussa l'ennemi à changer de direction. Le changement de direction le rapprocha et Iruka jeta son jutsu. L'ennemi se stoppa soudainement, prit au piège dans la barrière d'Iruka.

Iruka s'arrêta également. Le ninja se tourna pour le regarder, les yeux écarquillés et effrayé. Maintenant, Iruka pouvait le voir correctement, il pouvait voir que l'ennemi était encore plus jeune que ce qu'il avait pensé, quelques années plus jeune qu'Iruka lui-même. Les yeux du garçon regardèrent autour de lui et il essaya de sortir du piège de la barrière. Iruka saisit un kunai et fit quelques pas en avant, puis… hésita.

Les mains du ninja firent quelques signes et la foudre apparu entre eux.

La foudre heurta Iruka et le propulsa violemment en arrière. L'électricité passa à travers lui et prit le contrôle de son corps tandis qu'il percutait le côté d'un bâtiment, la tête et les épaules brisant le bois. Il tomba comme une poupée brisée au sol, un reste de foudre crépitant autour de lui. Tout était devenu blanc et il y avait un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles. Pendant un moment, même ses fonctions corporelles cessèrent, sa respiration s'arrêta et son cœur se figea curieusement dans sa poitrine.

* * *

Avec un bruit sourd, son cœur se remit en route, martelant follement contre sa poitrine et il prit une profonde inspiration. Le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles diminua et il distingua les bruits de métal s'entrechoquant, suivit par ce qui ressemblait à des lames frappant le bois. Puis, aussi vite qu'il avait retrouvé sa capacité à respirer, il la perdit à nouveau alors qu'il se figeait sous l'influence d'une aura meurtrière. Sa vision devint lentement floue alors qu'il voyait la mort.

Un ange de la mort focalisé sur l'ennemi.

Iruka se força à respirer.

La barrière d'Iruka avait disparu quand il avait perdu connaissance. Le garçon n'était plus pris au piège par le jutsu mais il ne put aller nulle part. Kakashi était sur lui… et contrairement à Iruka, il n'eut aucune pitié et aucune hésitation. Kakashi était clairement plus fort et le garçon n'avait aucune chance contre un combat physique. Il tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait d'éviter un combat rapproché, ce qui lui laissait que le lancer d'arme et son jutsu. Quand il jeta ses armes vers le Jounin, il les contra dédaigneusement. Il essaya un jutsu mais Kakashi le bloqua avec un mur de terre sans que la moindre expression apparaisse sur son visage froid.

Il était parfaitement évident que le garçon n'était pas de taille contre le Jounin. Mais il ne pouvait pas fuir non plus, Kakashi bloquait toute tentative physiquement ou avec un jutsu. Le garçon était de plus en plus paniqué alors qu'il réalisait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il soit vaincu.

Enfin, il fit un geste fatal et tenta d'utiliser le coup de foudre qui avait blessé Iruka contre Kakashi.

Les mains du garçon formèrent les signes pour le jutsu mais alors qu'il le faisait, les mains de Kakashi firent la même chose. Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent. Il compléta la série de signes et la foudre fonça vers le Jounin de Konoha. D'autres éclairs foncèrent vers lui. Les deux courants électriques se heurtèrent, luttèrent un instant puis la foudre fonça vers le garçon alors que Kakashi prenait le dessus sur les deux jutsu pour n'en former qu'un seul. Le garçon fut violemment percuté et propulsé en arrière comme l'avait été Iruka. Il heurta le sol et ne bougea plus.

Le combat avait semblé étrangement lent à Iruka mais tout s'était passé en quelques instants. Son corps n'avait pas encore eu le temps de récupérer. Il était incapable de bouger, ses membres étant encore engourdi par les effets électriques du jutsu.

Kakashi marcha vers le garçon et l'examina. Satisfait de ce qu'il vit, il se leva puis se tourna vers Iruka. Il redressa les épaules et approcha résolument, toujours enveloppé de cette aura menaçante. Iruka n'avait pas connu quelque chose comme ça depuis son ANBU. C'était tout aussi intimidant… peut-être plus. Il souhaitait pouvoir s'écarter de l'orage mais il ne pouvait pas. Il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire… il cligna des yeux.

Iruka pouvait voir l'expression sur le visage de Kakashi alors qu'il apercevait le mouvement d'Iruka, aussi imperceptible qu'il soit. Il écarquilla les yeux puis les ferma, juste une fraction plus longtemps que nécessaire pour un clin d'œil. C'était subtil mais Iruka pouvait voir le soulagement.

Kakashi avait cru qu'il était mort.

Quand son capitaine se rendit compte que, bien que blessé, Iruka était vivant, son aura intense se dispersa comme si elle était soufflée par le vent. Il tomba à genoux à côté d'Iruka et l'examina.

« - Tu ne peux pas bouger, hein ? » Dit-il doucement. Il redressa Iruka dans une position plus confortable. Ses yeux avaient l'air un peu inquiet alors qu'il touchait l'arrière de la tête d'Iruka et ses doigts furent rouge de sang. Kakashi regarda vers le champ où se tenait le combat principal et apparemment, il aima ce qu'il vit. Sa main se leva vers son bandeau et le repositionna sur son Sharingan. « - Ça va aller. » Dit-il à Iruka alors qu'Hana se laissait tomber à côté d'eux et commençait à utiliser ses capacités de guérison sur le Chuunin. « - Il a été frappé par la foudre. » Lui déclara Kakashi. « - A son niveau le plus faible, le jutsu provoque une paralysie temporaire. Son cœur a dû s'arrêter durant un instant puis repartir. À son niveau le plus puissant. » Kakashi tourna les yeux vers le corps du garçon. « - Le cœur ne repart plus. »

* * *

Iruka regarda le corps du garçon sans faire attention à Hana, remarquant à peine quand Kakashi le bougea. Il regardait juste le garçon. Il savait bien qu'il y avait beaucoup de shinobi plus jeune que lui qui pouvaient le tuer sans effort. Kakashi avait été l'un de ces garçons. Il n'aurait jamais dû baisser sa garde. Il était un idiot. Il resta prostré là alors qu'Hana continuait à le guérir, se châtiant et se sentant coupable.

Ils savaient qu'il y avait un ninja qui maniait la foudre parmi eux. Les corps des éclaireurs de Konoha avaient montré des signes de foudre. Des familles avaient été tués en étant touchées par la foudre. Des enfants étaient morts à cause de l'utilisateur de la foudre. L'hésitation d'Iruka aurait pu causer la mort d'autres enfants. Iruka aurait facilement pu se faire tuer.

Il aurait dû porter le coup fatal alors qu'il avait coincé le garçon dans sa barrière, mais parce que son adversaire avait eu l'air jeune et effrayé, Iruka avait hésité. Il avait donné l'occasion au garçon d'utiliser l'attaque de foudre sur lui. Ce jutsu devait consommer beaucoup de chakra, le garçon devait l'utiliser seulement quand il était confiant ou désespéré alors qu'il était pris au piège et Iruka lui avait donné la chance de l'utiliser… si ce jutsu avait été plus puissant, Iruka doutait qu'il soit encore en vie. Et si Kakashi n'était pas intervenu, le garçon aurait pu l'achever alors qu'il était paralysé et impuissant.

Et ensuite quoi ? Il aurait pu aller au village pour tuer d'autres civils, d'autres enfants. Peut-être même l'un des compagnon d'Iruka.

Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable parce que son hésitation avait même tué le garçon. S'il avait porté le coup, le garçon aurait peut-être survécu… mais dès que Kakashi fut impliqué, il n'y avait plus aucune chance de survie sauf si Kakashi le souhaitait. Le garçon pouvait être dangereux, pouvait avoir tué des civils… mais Iruka aimait penser qu'il y avait toujours une chance de rédemption pour tout le monde… en particulier pour les jeunes. Il n'y avait plus aucune chance de rédemption maintenant.

L'usage de ses membres étaient revenu peu à peu mais il ne le réalisa pas vraiment. Il était assis bêtement, se réprimandant, regardant fixement le corps du garçon. Kotestu apparut à côté du garçon et déploya un parchemin. Un instant plus tard, le corps disparu.

« - Iruka ? Hey, Iruka. Tu vas bien ? » Izumo était accroupi à côté de lui. Iruka se demanda quand il était arrivé.

« - Je l'ai guéri de mon mieux. » Déclara Hana. « - Mais il ne bouge pas. » Iruka n'avait même pas remarqué quand elle avait cessé de le guérir.

« - Il va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais prendre soin de lui. » Déclara Kakashi. « - Genma, prends Kotetsu, Izumo et Ko. Retournez à Konoha avec le captif et le parchemin. Le reste d'entre nous vous suivrons. »

« - Okay. » Déclara Genma. Kotetsu, Izumo et lui disparurent. Iruka se demanda où étaient Ko et Hayate. Avec le shinobi ennemi qui avait survécu au combat, supposait-il.

« - Hana, va vérifier Hayate et Ko puis fait savoir aux villageois que tout est terminé. »Hana obéit et fila, ses trois ninken sur ses talons. Iruka pouvait entendre le doux bruit de pattes de chien courant sur l'herbe.

* * *

Kakashi s'assit à côté d'Iruka.

« - Iruka. » Dit Kakashi. Iruka ne tourna pas les yeux vers lui. « - Iruka, allez, ne laisse pas cela t'affecter. »

« - Je suis un idiot. » Déclara doucement Iruka.

« - Tu n'es pas un idiot. » Répondit Kakashi.

« - Il a tué des shinobi de Konoha. Il est celui qui a tué les enfants. L'utilisateur de la foudre. J'aurais pu être tué. Il aurait pu atteindre le village et tué d'autres civils si tu n'avais pas été là. Je suis un idiot. Je me suis presque fait tuer parce que j'ai hésité. »

Il y eut un instant de silence puis Kakashi demanda : « - Pourquoi as-tu hésité ? »

« - Il était si jeune. Il avait l'air effrayé. Je me suis senti désolé pour lui. »

Kakashi soupira et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Iruka. « - Ne culpabilise pas. »

Iruka le regarda. « - Je suis un irresponsable. » Dit-il sourdement en détournant les yeux.

Il y eut une longue pause avant que Kakashi parle.

« - Je pense que le jour où je mourrais, ça sera parce que j'ai finalement fait une erreur de jugement. » Kakashi regarda au loin. « - Mais si cela est possible, je veux juste savoir que j'ai fait la différence. Je veux savoir que les gens auxquels je tiens, que mon village, seront saufs. Je voudrais savoir que de cette façon, j'aurais même épargné une personne d'avoir à vivre une vie comme la mienne. » Il tourna la tête vers Iruka. « - Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? »

« - Ouais. »

« - Veux-tu mourir pour sauver quelqu'un de Konoha ? » Demanda Kakashi.

Iruka tourna la tête et le regarda. « - Sans hésitation. »

Kakashi hocha la tête, indiquant que c'était la réponse qu'il avait prévue. « - Alors tu n'es pas un irresponsable. Si l'ennemi avait pénétré dans notre village, je crois que tu te serais battu comme un démon pour protéger tout le monde. Sans exception. Je ne doute pas que tu te serais sacrifié si cela signifiait de sauver une personne. »

« - Je le voudrais, c'est ce que la volonté du feu signifie pour moi. »

« - Écoute, Iruka. Les shinobi… nous sommes des outils et les outils doivent être utilisés de la bonne façon. Tout simplement parce qu'un marteau ne coupe pas le bois ne veut pas dire qu'il est inutile. Il en va de même pour les shinobi. Il y a beaucoup de shinobi, comme Genma ou moi, qui pouvons tout simplement éteindre nos consciences, qui n'hésitent pas à tuer quand nous le devons. Mais dans beaucoup de façons, nous ne sommes pas plus spéciaux, c'est ce que notre formation nous a appris… être en mesure de faire ce qui doit être fait. »

« - La particularité est quelqu'un qui suit la formation shinobi et malgré tout cela, se soucie encore. Tu… tu as un bon cœur et un faible pour les enfants. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Les gens comme moi ont besoin de gens comme toi dans notre monde. Je peux apporter la mort sans hésitation mais toi… tu insuffles la vie dans les âmes blasées comme la mienne, tu nous rappelles pourquoi nous nous battons en premier lieu. Tu es au cœur de l'avenir de Konoha. »

Kakashi ne dit rien d'autre pendant un moment, regardant juste la vie revenir lentement sur le visage d'Iruka. Puis il tapota l'épaule d'Iruka et se redressa. « - Viens. Allons voir tes enfants. Va prévenir leur enseignante qu'ils sont en sécurité. » Il tendit la main à Iruka. Iruka leva les yeux vers lui puis après une pause, il prit la main tendue et Kakashi le conduisit à l'école.


	9. Chapitre 9

Un grand merci pour vos reviews à _**Groumde**_ ; **_deryous50_** ; **_Amelia XOXO_** et **_LuunaCrazy_**.

* * *

 **Fireflies -** _ **Chapitre 9**_

 _By KobutoriRisu_

* * *

Iruka se transforma à nouveau avant de pénétrer dans l'école. « - Je ne veux pas effrayer les enfants. » Expliqua-t-il à Kakashi, qui hocha simplement la tête avec bienveillance. L'atmosphère à l'intérieur de la classe était un peu étrange. Il était clair que les enfants avaient compris que quelque chose se tramait mais ils ne savaient pas quoi. L'enseignante avait une expression inquiète sur son visage lorsque la porte s'ouvrit mais elle fit vite remplacée par le soulagement de voir Iruka. Kakashi le suivit tranquillement et resta à proximité de la porte.

"- Iruka-sensei ! Où étiez-vous ?" Demanda l'un des enfants.

Iruka sourit gentiment à l'enfant mais ne répondit pas. Il s'approcha de l'enseignante et lui parla doucement. L'enseignante fut grandement soulagée de savoir que les pillards avaient été pris en charge et que son village et ses élèves étaient en sécurité. Iruka fut un peu surpris quand elle décida d'avouer aux enfants ce qui venait de se passer, ainsi que le rôle qu'Iruka avait joué. Enfin, elle leur dit qu'Iruka devait partir.

Il y eut un chœur de "- Awww !" Puis les enfants commencèrent à s'agiter.

"- Vous êtes un ninja ?"

"- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'un ninja."

"- Il ressemble à un ninja lui." L'enfant pointa Kakashi du doigt. Kakashi se contenta de regarder platement le garçon.

"- Montrez-nous une chose ninja, Iruka-sensei !"

Iruka regarda Kakashi et Kakashi haussa les épaules. Iruka mit fin à sa transformation.

"- Oooooh !" Firent les enfants en chœur.

"- Oooh." Firent-ils à nouveau, plus modérément quand ils remarquèrent son état et ses vêtements brûlés, preuve du combat qui avait eu lieu à proximité.

"- Avez-vous tué quelqu'un, Iruka-sensei ?" Demanda un garçon. Iruka secoua la tête.

"- Et lui ?" Demanda celui qui avait déjà pointé du doigt Kakashi. Iruka hésita.

"- Allons, allons, les enfants." Intervint Kakashi. "- ça suffit avec les questions. Les ninjas ont le devoir d'être mystérieux, nous ne pouvons pas vous en dire trop. Dites au revoir à Iruka-sensei, il a des endroits à visiter, des gens à voir et des choses à faire." Kakashi ouvrit la porte et attendit.

Iruka sourit à la classe puis salua l'enseignante avant de rejoindre Kakashi à la porte.

"- Iruka-sensei !" Cria une voix. Iruka s'arrêta et se retourna.

Miko se leva de son bureau et après un coup d'œil à ses amies, se dirigea vers lui. Iruka s'accroupit afin qu'elle puisse être à sa hauteur.

"- Je vous remercie, Iruka-sensei." Dit-elle doucement. "- Nous vous remercions de nous avoir sauvés." Elle tendit la main et passa un collier de fleur autour du cou d'Iruka.

Iruka sourit et ébouriffa ses cheveux. "- De rien." Il se leva, salua poliment la classe et suivit Kakashi.

* * *

Kakashi envoya Iruka récupérer ses affaires dans sa chambre alors qu'il allait parler au chef du village. Ils retrouvèrent ensuite Hana et Hayate et ils entreprirent le voyage du retour vers Konoha. Il était encore un peu tôt pour eux d'entreprendre ce voyage alors ils y allèrent lentement. Iruka avait été frappé par un puissant jutsu que peu de temps avant, Hayate n'avait jamais été à 100% mais il n'avait jamais laissé sa maladie le retenir, tandis que Kakashi avait consommé une grande partie de son chakra dans le combat. Seule Hana était physiquement en forme mais elle n'était qu'une Genin de treize ans et n'avait jamais participé à une mission d'un tel calibre… si bien que sa santé mentale était à prendre en considération.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit, personne ne parla vraiment. Hana avait ses mains dans la fourrure de son ninken et semblait ruminer ses pensées. Hayate nettoyait son épée et Iruka savait que ça le plongeait dans une sorte de transe méditative. Il pouvait en être sorti facilement si nécessaire mais c'était un endroit paisible où il pouvait aller. Kakashi était installé sur une branche d'arbre en train de lire son livre. Il était là sans vraiment être là. Il était vraiment doué à ça. Les trois shinobis inexpérimentés avaient assez d'espace pour gérer la journée à leur manière mais il était discrètement à proximité si l'un d'eux avait besoin de lui. Iruka ne savait pas comment les deux autres le sentaient, mais il trouvait la présence de Kakashi réconfortante. Étrange qu'une telle personne mortelle puisse être réconfortante mais Iruka avait également trouvé son ANBU réconfortant et les ANBU étaient, sans exception, des gens mortels.

Iruka avait beaucoup à penser et il était heureux d'avoir le silence du feu pour seul compagnie. Il avait essayé de travailler pendant des années pour s'adapter correctement à la société de Konoha et il pensait qu'il y était enfin arrivé. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il ne serait jamais aussi impitoyable qu'un ANBU, ou même un Jounin. Il lui était possible de continuer à travailler pour obtenir le grade de Jounin mais il ne serait pas bon du tout. Les forces d'Iruka reposaient sur la protection et la défense, sur des bases bien formées et, comme son capitaine actuel lui avait dit, dans sa sympathie éminente. Iruka sourit à lui-même. Kakashi… cette conversation avec Kakashi sur l'expérience d'Iruka d'une mort proche avait eu un impact plus grand que ce que Kakashi pouvait penser. Ajouté à des conversations qu'il avait déjà eues avec le Sandaime et, il y a bien longtemps, avec son ANBU… Iruka savait enfin ce qu'il voulait faire.

Il se sentait paisible alors qu'il déroulait son sac de couchage, mais aussi mélancolique alors que ses pensées dérivaient vers l'ANBU. Il ne s'était pas beaucoup permis de penser à l'ANBU après son départ de la vie d'Iruka mais maintenant qu'il avait pris une décision qui changerait sa vie, dont l'ANBU avait contribué à l'aider, il se permit le luxe de penser à lui. Il pensait que son ANBU serait probablement amusé par sa décision. Il espérait que son ANBU était encore en vie pour être amusé. Il s'endormit ce soir-là sur une dernière pensée pour sa sentinelle perdue.

* * *

À leur arrivée à Konoha, Kakashi envoya Iruka à l'hôpital pour qu'il se fasse examiner. Iruka avait tenté de protester sur le fait qu'il allait bien mais Kakashi l'avait fixé platement et Iruka s'était interrompu au milieu d'une phrase avant de tourner les talons pour aller à l'hôpital. Il n'y resta pas très longtemps. Un médecin l'avait examiné et lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire à ce stade. La blessure à l'arrière de sa tête avait eu l'air importante mais c'était un endroit du corps qui saignait abondamment même quand c'était minime. Les premiers soins apportés par Hana avaient empêché tous dommages cérébraux et il n'avait même pas eu mal à la tête. Les effets de la foudre s'étaient complètement dissous avec le temps, donc après avoir fait examiner sa tête et apposé un bandage sur sa blessure ainsi que celle à son bras, il n'avait même pas mentionné l'attaque foudroyante. Il avait pu repartir avec l'ordre de se ménager quelques jours. Étant donné qu'il avait frôlé la mort, il comptait bien obéir.

Iruka reçut un message disant que le Sandaime voulait le voir et se dirigea vers la tour. Alors qu'il montait l'escalier, il pouvait entendre les voix de deux personnes… l'Hokage bien entendu mais aussi son capitaine de mission, Kakashi.

"- Kakashi, je savais que tu serais là mais quand même… "

"- Je suis désolé." Répondit Kakashi. "- J'ai manqué de vigilance. J'aurais dû le garder avec moi."

Iruka fronça les sourcils. De qui parlaient-ils ? Il monta sur le toit et les deux hommes se tournèrent à son approche. Le Sandaime le regarda approcher sombrement. Kakashi était tendu et n'établit aucun contact visuel avec Iruka. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Il savait que Kakashi était mal à l'aise en société mais une telle rigidité et formalisme était tout aussi faux. Il savait que Kakashi prenait son rôle en tant que shinobi de Konoha au sérieux mais il semblait vraiment troublé. Iruka eut la sensation désagréable que la personne dont ils parlaient était lui.

"- Oh, Iruka." Dit le Sandaime. "- Comment vont tes blessures ?"

"- Il n'y a rien de grave." Répondit Iruka. "- Merci de votre inquiétude."

"- Tu as fait du bon travail pendant la mission." Déclara le Sandaime. "- Prends un peu de temps pour te remettre complètement de tes blessures."

Kakashi était toujours tendu, fixant l'espace entre Iruka et le Sandaime. Iruka se demandait ce qui lui arrivait. La mission avait été couronnée de succès. Personne n'était mort, un seul membre de l'équipe avait été blessé. Compte tenu des patrouilleurs de Konoha qui avaient été tués par ces voleurs… D'après ce qu'il avait entendu et vu, il semblerait que pour une raison quelconque, le Sandaime soit mécontent de Kakashi parce qu'il avait laissé Iruka se blesser, ce qui était ridicule. Iruka était un shinobi, les blessures étaient monnaie courante, de plus, Iruka était entièrement responsable de cela. C'était grâce à Kakashi qu'il était encore en vie ! Il se trouva à parler, obligé de prendre la parole pour le Jounin.

"- Sandaime, mes blessures sont de ma faute." Déclara-t-il rapidement. Kakashi ne bougea pas la tête mais Iruka pouvait sentir son regard se tourner vers lui. " - Mon capitaine n'est pas responsable." Déclara Iruka, se tournant pour regarder directement Kakashi.

"- Je le sais sans que tu ais à me le dire." Répondit le Sandaime.

"- Bien sûr." Iruka fit à nouveau face à l'Hokage. Il y avait du reproche dans la voix de l'homme mais Iruka ne regretta pas d'avoir parlé. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui se passait mais c'était important pour lui que les deux hommes sachent qu'il ne leur reprochait rien de ce qui était arrivé. Kakashi avait envisagé tant de possibilités. Il ne pouvait pas être tenu responsable de l'hésitation d'Iruka. Le Sandaime ne comprenait pas.

"- Iruka." Déclara-t-il patiemment. "- Tu as toujours été très gentil. Mais cette fois, la bonté a été préjudiciable à un moment crucial contre un shinobi ennemi."

Iruka ferma les yeux. Peut-être que le Sandaime comprenait après tout.

"- En raison de ce que tu es." Continua le Sandaime. "- Il arrivera un moment où tu pourras mettre la vie de tes amis en danger."

"- Oui." Répondit Iruka sans ouvrir les yeux. Exactement la conclusion qu'il avait fait lui-même. " - Je pense que je me connais moi-même assez bien." Le Sandaime avait raison, il pourrait mettre quelqu'un en danger. Ou se causer des ennuis plus sérieux. Il ne voulait plus jamais voir l'expression qui avait été sur le visage de Kakashi chez quelqu'un d'autre, s'il pouvait l'éviter.

"- Eh bien, il n'y a rien que nous pouvons faire à ce sujet maintenant." Déclara le Sandaime. Apparemment, c'était tout ce qu'il allait dire parce qu'il était en train de changer de sujet. "- En ce qui concerne ta prochaine mission…"

"- Sandaime !" Interrompit Iruka, ouvrant les yeux. Il ne voulait pas laisser passer ça, il ne voulait pas continuer de cette façon. Le Sandaime et Kakashi le regardaient tous les deux. "- En fait, je voudrais vous parler de ça…"

"- Quoi ? Dis-moi."

"- Sandaime, vous rappelez-vous de ce que vous m'avez dit après la mort de mes parents, devant le Monument, en ce qui concerne la volonté du feu ?"

"- Bien sûr."

"- Ce que vous m'avez dit à cette époque m'a donné la force de continuer ma formation et mes missions… et je veux enseigner aux futures générations de Konoha ce qu'est la volonté du feu."

Le visage du Sandaime changea subtilement. Iruka pensait qu'il avait l'air heureux. "- Hmm ? Es-tu en train de dire que tu veux devenir instructeur à l'Académie ?"

Iruka sentit son espoir gonfler. "- Oui, si je peux." Répondit-il et il retint son souffle. Il pouvait encore sentir le regard de Kakashi sur lui.

"- Très bien." Dit le Sandaime. Le cœur d'Iruka bondit dans sa poitrine. "- A partir de demain, tu commenceras à aider le personnel enseignant à l'Académie."

Iruka ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Le Sandaime avait accepté si facilement. Iruka était ravi. "- Vraiment, Sandaime ?" Il voulait danser. Il voulait bondir partout. Il contenait ses mouvements mais il savait que son visage reflétait sa joie.

Le Sandaime rigola. "- Vraiment. Maintenant rentres chez toi et reposes-toi."

Iruka lui sourit et s'inclina puis il se tourna vers Kakashi et le salua. Alors qu'il quittait le toit et rejoignait la rue, il continuait à sourire. Il était à peu près certain que quelque part, il avait été manipulé par le Sandaime mais comme c'était ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait pas de problème avec ça.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Iruka a vingt ans

Merci pour vos reviews à ** _deryous50_** _et_ ** _Amelia XOXO_**

* * *

 **Fireflies -** _ **Chapitre 10**_

 _By KobutoriRisu_

 **Umino Iruka avait seulement vingt ans** quand il passa avec brio l'examen de fin d'étude pour l'Académie, bien que son anniversaire fût passé avant qu'il ait les pages entre les mains et les regarde avec une certaine appréhension.

La formation d'Iruka à l'Académie était passée en un éclair. Il avait toujours su qu'il était plus intelligent que la moyenne mais il avait découvert qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'apprendre les _choses_ pour enseigner, seulement la _façon_ d'enseigner. Il avait également découvert qu'il était plutôt doué sur ce dernier point.

Iruka avait étudié d'une façon beaucoup plus efficace qu'il ne l'avait jamais pensé. Il semblerait qu'il ait retenu la leçon et avait appris à un degré plus élevé durant son temps à l'Académie. Son ancien instructeur, rétrospectivement, l'avait aidé tout le long. Durant l'année qui avait suivi la mort de ses parents, Iruka avait été particulièrement difficile mais il avait reçu que peu de discipline. Il avait toujours attribué cela à l'instructeur qui ne savait pas vraiment comment gérer le fauteur de troubles orphelin. À la réflexion, il semblerait que son ancien instructeur avait su exactement ce qu'il faisait.

Iruka avait toujours été un enfant espiègle, un trait aggravé par la phase de recherche d'attention après que ses parents aient été tués dans l'attaque de Kyuubi. Il avait souvent prêté que peu d'attention en classe, son esprit focalisé sur la douleur de sa situation ou son mal être. Même ainsi, il avait retenu la théorie que l'instructeur avait enseigné, l'absorbant comme une plante avec l'eau, et quand ses amis avaient eu du mal à comprendre, Iruka avait été en mesure de leur expliquer patiemment. En laissant au jeune Iruka la liberté dont il avait besoin, son instructeur avait avantagé tous les enfants de sa classe. La classe en général parce qu'il avait plus de temps pour les aider, les amis d'Iruka parce qu'ils obtenaient une aide bénéfique et enfin Iruka parce que la meilleure façon qu'il avait de vraiment comprendre quelque chose était de l'enseigner à quelqu'un d'autre.

Et encore une fois, Iruka retrouva tous les avantages de sa jeunesse turbulente. Ses bases étant si bien acquises signifiaient qu'il comprenait les nuances de ce qu'il faisait au point de pouvoir l'expliquer facilement aux autres.

Il avait aidé et appris à l'Académie durant un peu plus d'un an avant que les instructeurs commencent à lui parler de passer l'examen d'études supérieures. Comme il ne serait pas en mesure d'être enseignant avant le commencement de la nouvelle année scolaire, il n'y avait pas besoin de précipiter les choses. Il retirait une grande satisfaction dans la connaissance, comme s'il trouvait une sorte de rédemption pour sa promotion tardive en tant que Chuunin.

La même chose ne pouvait pas être dite pour son vieil ami Mizuki.

À son arrivée à l'Académie, Iruka avait été surpris de découvrir que Mizuki aidait également les enseignant avec l'espoir d'en devenir un lui-même. Iruka avait été choqué quand il réalisa qu'ils avaient beaucoup de temps à rattraper tous les deux. Il ne savait pas que Mizuki était à l'Académie ou même qu'il aspirait à devenir enseignant. Il avait toujours pensé que Mizuki ne serait jamais heureux à moins qu'il accomplisse une carrière aventureuse et emplie de testostérones. Mizuki avait toujours voulu devenir plus puissant, de s'élever dans les rangs et devenir Jounin, ou mieux encore, ANBU. Voir que Mizuki voulait plutôt un poste tranquille derrière un bureau était inattendu et le plus surprenant était qu'il voulait travailler avec les enfants. Iruka n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aimait particulièrement les enfants. Quand il avait exprimé sa surprise, Mizuki l'avait regardé avec un sourire et lui avait répondu quelque chose du style que l'emploi le plus satisfaisant dans le monde était d'instruire les jeunes esprits. Iruka avait haussé un sourcil sceptique mais Mizuki avait continué à lui sourire si sincèrement qu'Iruka avait été convaincu.

En outre, c'était agréable d'être en mesure de partager l'expérience avec un ami.

Après le retour de leur amitié, ils avaient décidé qu'il fallait prendre le temps de se voir plus souvent. C'était donc devenu habituel pour eux, ainsi que certains de leurs anciens amis, de se retrouver à la fin de la semaine pour boire un verre ou partager un repas. Iruka était heureux. Il avait commencé à se sentir isolé et solitaire. C'était si facile de devenir un shinobi préoccupé par ses missions et sa formation ainsi que les choses qu'ils avaient à faire. Même si Iruka était bien aimé et pouvait facilement trouver quelqu'un à qui parler quand il se sentait seul, il n'avait pas vraiment voulu chercher. Maintenant, encore une fois, il le fit et avait oublié à quel point c'était agréable.

La seule ombre au tableau était que Mizuki était frustré de la promotion d'Iruka. Il avait commencé l'Académie avant lui mais Iruka l'avait rapidement rattrapé et dépassé. Mizuki avait toujours trouvé que les choses lui arrivaient facilement. Il avait été un bon élève à l'Académie, il avait toujours appris de nouveaux jutsus sans problème mais maintenant, il devait travailler plus dur pour ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait tout simplement pas le don d'Iruka pour l'enseignement. Ce qui était pire, c'était que sa frustration augmenta seulement lorsque les enseignants commencèrent à donner à Iruka de plus en plus de nouvelles choses à faire en dehors de leurs travaux d'assistant.

Iruka était vite devenu précieux dans son rôle d'assistant. Découvrir qu'il était sensible, gentil, fiable, patient et digne de confiance, les enseignants de l'Académie avaient commencé à l'utiliser comme ressource. Sa progression rapide lui laissait du temps libre et il se retrouvait de plus en plus souvent quelque part dans le bâtiment de l'administration. Si quelqu'un avait besoin de faire des recherches, ils envoyaient Iruka. Si des documents importants devaient être récupérés, ils envoyaient Iruka. Puis petit à petit, il se retrouva avec les clés du bâtiment pour qu'il puisse aller là où bon lui semblait, y compris les pièces contenant les parchemins scellés. Il ne savait pas si ça avait été demandé en son nom par l'Académie, ou dans le cas contraire, si ça avait été accordé hasardeusement mais ce n'était certainement pas habituel pour un assistant enseignant.

Un jour, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'Académie avec certains matériaux qu'il devait rapporter, le Sandaime l'arrêta. Il demanda à Iruka s'il pouvait venir aider au Bureau des Missions car ils étaient en sous-effectif, si son instructeur actuel pouvait le libérer de ses fonctions. Son instructeur n'y vit aucun inconvénient alors Iruka alla prêter main forte. Il devait seulement s'occuper des missions de rang D mais apparemment, son efficacité, le souci du détail et sa politesse impressionna. D'autres occasions se représentèrent alors il continua à aider au Bureau des Missions, et quand il devint enseignant, ses fonctions là-bas firent parti de sa routine.

Mizuki ne manquait jamais de lui poser des questions sur les choses qu'Iruka faisait, ce qu'il voyait. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chose qu'Iruka pouvait vraiment lui dire cependant et Mizuki avait toujours l'air un peu blessé quand Iruka ne lui en parlait pas. Cela ne changeait rien cependant, Iruka maintenait la discrétion. D'ailleurs, il essaya d'en parler aussi peu que possible à l'homme, de façon à ne pas accroître sa frustration.

* * *

Enfin, le temps arriva et Iruka passa l'examen d'enseignant. Sans surprise, il le passa facilement. Mizuki devait attendre le prochain examen. Il y avait des doutes quant à savoir s'il était prêt, mais il y avait aussi apparemment une sorte de controverse au sujet de lui et une mission où il avait été impliqué. Iruka ne savait pas ce que c'était et Mizuki ne voulait pas en parler. Iruka savait qu'il était déçu mais il faisait clairement des efforts pour être heureux pour Iruka et il n'y avait rien qu'ils pouvaient faire à ce sujet alors Iruka laissa couler.

Les examens d'enseignant culminaient avec un examen physique et l'obtention du diplôme était assuré en cas de réussite. Le soir-même, Iruka était honnêtement épuisé mais il se sentit obligé d'aller fêter cela avec ses amis. Personnellement, il pensait qu'ils utilisaient juste cela pour faire la fête donc il ne se sentit pas trop coupable quand il partit tôt et les laissa continuer les festivités sans lui. D'ailleurs, Mizuki pourrait probablement en profiter pour libérer un peu de stress et passerait un meilleur moment sans Iruka pour lui rappeler ses propres problèmes.

Une fois chez lui, Iruka alluma les lumières et vit quelque chose du coin de l'œil sur son balcon. Curieusement, il sortit pour voir ce que c'était et trouva un ensemble de thé exquis… beaucoup plus beau que le service qu'il utilisait actuellement. Il prit une tasse délicate dans ses mains, les yeux écarquillés de satisfaction. La simplicité de l'objet était trompeuse. Plus il l'étudiait et plus il appréciait les lignes simples et les tourbillons de couleurs avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait des lucioles parmi les motifs. Il adorait.

Il remarqua également qu'une tasse était manquante. Il réfléchit un instant puis son souffle se coupa alors qu'il regardait le toit d'en face. Il bondit vers lui et bien sûr, il y avait la dernière tasse, posée à l'endroit exact où avait l'habitude de se percher son ANBU. Iruka prit la tasse et la tint contre sa poitrine, les yeux fermés et un sourire sur son visage. L'ANBU.

Il ne savait pas s'il était à portée de voix mais il espérait qu'il était tapi quelque part, regardant la réaction d'Iruka pour son cadeau. Iruka ne chercha pas, il garda juste les yeux fermés et parla dans la nuit.

"- Je vous remercie, ANBU-san. C'est parfait." Dit-il en souriant. "- Et je vous remercie de me laisser savoir que vous êtes toujours en sécurité. Bien que vous sachiez que ce n'est pas juste." Réprimanda-t-il. "- Que vous sachiez qui je suis mais que je ne sache pas qui vous êtes." Il se tut un instant alors que la mélancolie empiétait sur son bonheur. "- Vous me manquez. J'espère que vous êtes heureux." Il n'y eut pas de réponse, il n'en attendait pas. Il retourna dans son appartement en souriant et rentra son cadeau à l'intérieur pour commencer à l'utiliser.

* * *

Les jours continuaient à s'écoulait jusqu'à ce que la nouvelle année scolaire débute. Finalement, il reçut sa première affectation et la parcourut avec enthousiasme. Il était le professeur d'une classe de jeunes enfants âgés de onze ans principalement. Iruka avait lui-même obtenu le diplôme à cet âge-là ainsi que la plupart des shinobi, mais ce n'était pas parce que cette classe manquait de potentiel. La politique avait changé ces derniers temps et le Sandaime voulait que les enfants passent plus de temps à l'Académie. En fait, alors qu'il parcourait la liste de ses élèves, il réalisa que la plupart des enfants dont il allait être responsable avaient de bon pedigree et beaucoup de potentiel. Il y avait un Inuzuka, dont il pensait être le frère cadet d'Hana, ainsi que les enfants des clans Nara, Yamanaka, Aburame… mais il y avait deux noms, cependant, qui le fit se figer avec ce qu'on appelait de la trépidation : Uchiha Sasuke et Uzumaki Naruto.

Le survivant Uchiha. Était-il vraiment l'instructeur le plus approprié pour le survivant Uchiha ? Bien sûr, il était orphelin aussi, donc il pourrait comprendre le garçon un peu mieux que certains autres professeurs mais il n'avait pas eu son clan entier massacré par son propre frère. Le survivant Uchiha devait avoir des problèmes. De graves problèmes. Il ne savait pas si ses compétences particulières sauraient fournir ce dont ce garçon aurait besoin.

Et puis il y avait Uzumaki Naruto. Il avait fixé ce nom pendant très longtemps. Le réceptacle de Kyuubi. Qui avait tué les parents d'Iruka. D'accord, l'enfant n'y était pour rien mais cette… chose était à l'intérieur du gamin. Comment était-il censé faire face à cela ? Chaque fois qu'il voyait le garçon dans les rues, il ressentait une vive douleur alors qu'il se rappelait de sa perte. Comment était-il censé lui faire face quotidiennement ? Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant d'aller voir le Sandaime pour protester.

L'Hokage prit le temps de le recevoir, comme il le faisait toujours. Il s'était écoulé un peu de temps depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, alors ils parlèrent de choses en générale en prenant une tasse de thé. Finalement, Iruka aborda le sujet de ses préoccupations concernant le garçon. Garçon en question qui avait causé pas mal de trouble récemment en taguant les visages des précédents Hokages. Iruka se tenait là avec le Sandaime, regardant le garçon pendant un instant avant de devenir catégorique sur le fait qu'il ne devrait pas être le seul à avoir à traiter avec lui. Mais le Sandaime était un vieux renard rusé qui savait obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait. Alors quand Iruka rentra chez lui, il avait été habilement manipulé, encore une fois, et avait accepté d'être l'enseignant de l'enfant.

Le Sandaime avait l'air si heureux. Iruka était toujours inquiet. Il avait compris qu'il était vraiment le seul espoir de cet enfant pour devenir shinobi et donc ne pas passer sa vie comme un paria. Aucun autre enseignant le voulait. En fait, en dépit du fait qu'aucun des autres enfants n'avaient été autorisé à passer l'examen de fin d'études, Naruto l'avait déjà passé, en vain, à deux reprises. Les autres enseignants avaient manifestement essayé de se débarrasser de lui et de refiler le problème à un Jounin.

Mais maintenant, c'était au tour d'Iruka et alors que le Sandaime l'avait convaincu d'enseigner au garçon, il n'avait encore aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire.


	11. Chapitre 11

_Merci pour vos reviews à_ **Amelia XOXO** ; **Groumde** ; __ **Fairy-Demon** _et_ **deryous50.**

* * *

 **Fireflies -** _ **Chapitre 11**_

 _By KobutoriRisu_

Lorsqu'Iruka réfléchissait à cette année de sa vie, il devait reconnaître que ce fut l'une des plus traumatique et l'une des plus merveilleuse.

Il avait commencé sa carrière en tant que professeur. Il avait presque échoué à aider l'étudiant qui en avait le plus besoin. Il avait appris à voir au-delà des cicatrices de l'enfance. Un ami l'avait trahi, non seulement lui mais aussi le village. Il avait été à la hauteur des attentes du Sandaime. Il avait failli mourir. Il avait gagné un petit frère. Il avait failli mourir… encore une fois.

Et il avait commencé une amitié avec le plus infâme des shinobi de Konoha.

Ce qui était devenu encore plus important, une fois les événements qui suivirent cette année furent pris en compte. Ce n'était pas un début manifeste d'amitié, ni la première fois qu'ils parlaient, mais Iruka estimait que ça avait été comme remonter le fil d'une relation, comme on remontait une rivière. Tout avait commencé par une conversation sur un banc et un sauvetage au bon moment.

* * *

Incertain de la façon de faire avec un enfant perturbateur comme Naruto dans sa classe, Iruka avait demandé l'avis de professeurs plus expérimentés. Funeno-sensei avait préconisé d'ignorer tout comportement indésirable et que si le garçon n'obtenait aucune réaction alors il finirait par se calmer.

Rétrospectivement, Iruka réalisa qu'il avait tenu compte du conseil parce que c'était l'option facile. Il s'était également rendu compte qu'il n'était pas en mesure de faire abstraction de son dégoût viscérale de faire face au réceptacle de Kyuubi, alors il avait ignoré l'enfant même en dehors d'un comportement gênant. Il avait pris l'habitude d'envoyer le garçon à sa place après une bêtise au lieu de le punir. Il s'était habitué à ignorer l'expression déconfite sur son visage quand il ne réussissait pas les exercices pratiques. Il s'était habitué à sa déception chaque fois que le garçon avait un devoir un l'inévitable F écrit en rouge. Il s'était habitué à ignorer les moqueries des autres élèves envers le garçon. Il s'était habitué à ignorer le fait que l'enfant arrivait seul à l'école le matin, qu'il repartait seul à la fin de la journée et qu'il semblait se nourrir principalement de ramen instantanés qu'il emmené dans son cartable.

Au moins, l'enfant Uchiha n'était pas aussi difficile qu'il l'avait prévu. Sasuke était taciturne mais très dévoué. Ses compétences étaient supérieures à celle de la classe et s'il avait été scolarisé à une autre époque, il aurait certainement été Genin depuis longtemps. La seule chose qui troublait Iruka était le fait qu'il s'isolait volontairement et n'avait aucun ami. Les shinobis travaillaient en équipe et même les personnalités les plus difficiles avaient besoin d'être en mesure de travailler avec les autres. Avec Sasuke, les filles étaient admiratives devant ses capacités et son joli minois mais ne voyaient pas plus loin. Les garçons l'ignoraient, jaloux de ses capacités ainsi que l'attention qu'il obtenait des filles. En réponse, Sasuke les ignorait tous.

Tous sauf Naruto.

C'était un avantage inattendu d'avoir Naruto dans la classe… pour une quelconque raison, Sasuke réagissait avec lui alors qu'il ignorait tout le monde. Iruka pouvait avoir des difficultés à traiter avec Naruto mais la seule chose qu'il pouvait dire à propos de l'enfant était qu'il était impatient. Il voulait vraiment devenir shinobi… il n'était juste pas très bon. Les aptitudes de Sasuke frustraient le garçon et il prenait sur lui pour tenter de ne pas être éclipsé par le survivant Uchiha mais aussi pour s'assurer que l'autre garçon savait qu'il le considérait comme un rival. Sasuke, pour sa part, semblait apprécier de pouvoir écraser le garçon bruyant.

Et Iruka ne l'empêchait pas. Il n'avait pas non plus arrêter les autres enfants qui se moquaient et taquinaient Naruto… au-delà de leur dire qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Des années plus tard, Iruka se demandait comment Naruto avait pu lui pardonner. Naruto n'avait jamais parlé de leur relation avant l'acceptation d'Iruka. Il n'avait jamais fait de reproches à Iruka. Il se sentait coupable quand il repensait à la façon dont il avait agi mais Naruto avait pu passer outre alors il pouvait le faire aussi et il l'avait fait.

Mais d'abord vint la chaîne d'événement qui conduisirent à tout cela et qui fit voir à Iruka au-delà du monstre qui l'avait fait souffrir, de voir l'enfant qui souffrait à cause du monstre aussi.

* * *

Iruka était en train de rentrer chez lui quand il vit plusieurs garçons de sa classe en train de de crier de terreur devant le monstre renard. Son sang s'était glacé et il avait saisi un kunai, le tenant plus serré que nécessaire alors qu'il accélérait dans leur direction. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire… le Kyuubi avait causé la destruction du village dix ans plus tôt et avait pris la vie de nombreux shinobis d'élite, y compris le Yondaime. S'il était vraiment de retour, il courait vers sa mort certaine. Mais il y allait quand même, le cœur serré.

Ce qu'il trouva était bien le monstre renard, mais toujours enfermé en sécurité dans son réceptacle. Naruto rigolait joyeusement de son succès d'avoir effrayé les autres enfants. Iruka n'avait pas bien réagi.

Pendant un instant, il avait cru que le démon allait à nouveau détruire sa maison.

Pendant un instant, il était revenu à l'âge de dix ans, revivant la mort de ses parents.

Pendant un instant, il fixa le démon avec des yeux durs et froids, causant une douleur à un enfant innocent qui ne comprenait pas.

Le visage du garçon s'était froissé. Il avait vu ce regard chez tant d'adultes, il ne trouvait pas juste que son professeur le regarde ainsi aussi. Il lui cria dessus avec défi, fuyant dans la nuit, affirmant qu'il ne reviendrait jamais à l'Académie. Iruka n'avait fait aucun geste pour le retenir. L'adrénaline, les souvenirs et la douleur s'agitaient en lui, le figeant sur place. Le garçon disparut dans l'obscurité.

Naruto n'était pas venu en classe le lendemain. Aucun des enfants ne semblaient le remarquer ou s'en fichaient. Iruka avait fait cours comme d'habitude mais il avait le ventre noué. Alors que dans la nuit tout ce qu'il avait vu c'était l'ombre d'un démon, dans ses souvenirs il voyait le visage d'un enfant qui était moins un démon et plus un chaton en colère. S'il ne revenait pas à l'Académie, ce serait sa faute. Le fils d'un héros serait toujours un paria. Son père avait sacrifié son bébé innocent, il était mort pour son village et avait confié le petit orphelin au village. Ils avaient tous échoués dans la tâche et Iruka se sentait coupable.

Il était clair qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. De continuer à essayer de se punir lui-même ainsi que le garçon. Ce n'était pas équitable pour l'enfant de faire face à l'incapacité d'Iruka de traiter avec lui. Le garçon souffrait inutilement et chaque jour, Iruka pouvait sentir son âme s'assombrir.

Il demanda donc une audience avec le Sandaime. Il devait trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour s'occuper de l'enfant, pour tous les deux. Exceptionnellement, le Sandaime n'eut pas le temps de le voir. Iruka erra donc dans les rues, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas à qui d'autre il pouvait en parler. Les autres professeurs étaient complètement désintéressés quand il était question de cet enfant particulier et Fureno-sensei était d'une aide minime. Son meilleur ami était ostensiblement Mizuki mais ce dernier ne vivait pas bien sa promotion. Il avait toujours un sourire agréable sur son visage chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient mais Iruka avait le sentiment qu'il serait plus heureux s'il avait des problèmes et n'était d'aucune aide. L'ironie le poussa à se dire que dans des moments comme cela, c'était agréable d'avoir une famille sur qui comptait.

Assis mélancoliquement sur un banc, il soupira. Un soupir qui changea inévitablement son monde pour toujours.

"- Hey !" Entendit-il au-dessus de sa tête. Il leva les yeux pour voir le Jounin Kakashi se prélasser sur une branche d'arbre. Il ne l'avait pas vu ou parlé depuis qu'il avait commencé l'Académie.

"- C'est mon siège spécial." Déclara Kakashi, regardant vers lui. "- Si tout le monde vient ici pour soupirer quand je suis là et que je ne suis pas capable de lire mon livre, comment dois-je faire ?"

"- Je suis désolé." Répondit Iruka d'une voix sourde en se levant. "- Je m'en vais tout de suite."

Kakashi se laissa tomber à ses côtés. "- Tout va bien, j'allais partir de toute façon." Il rangea son livre dans sa poche. "- A un de ces quatre."

Iruka se rassit distraitement.

"- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" La voix de Kakashi interrompit à nouveau ses pensées. Il réalisa que l'homme s'était arrêté, le fixant. "- Tu as l'air troublé. Si tu veux parler à quelqu'un, je serais heureux d'écouter." Il revint sur ses pas et prit place à côté de lui. Iruka ne savait pas pourquoi il offrait d'écouter les problèmes de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, ou même ce que le Jounin pensait du réceptacle de Kyuubi mais il était là, offrant une oreille attentive à quelqu'un qui en avait besoin. Il n'y réfléchit même pas avant de commencer à parler.

"- Kakashi-san…"

"- Mmm ?"

"- Je suis devenu le… professeur principal de Naruto Uzumaki."

"- Ouais ?" Kakashi posa son coude sur le banc et attendit qu'Iruka continue.

"- J'ai essayé de demander audience au Sandaime… je ne peux plus être son professeur. Je ne sais pas comment je suis censé m'y prendre avec cet enfant… je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour lui enseigner." Iruka se prit la tête entre les mains. Dire cela à voix haute était pire que ce qu'il ressentait déjà. Il était une personne horrible.

"- Je vois…" Répondit Kakashi. "- Voilà pourquoi ils sont éteints."

"- Hein ?" Iruka leva les yeux vers lui. Kakashi était en train d'observer le ciel.

"- Tes yeux… ils étincelaient à l'époque mais maintenant ils sont éteints." Il baissa la tête et regarda Iruka. Ce dernier était surpris, il n'avait pas prévu que Kakashi se souvienne vraiment de lui et encore moins d'une conversation qui avait eu lieu il y a plus d'un an.

"- Tu dois ouvrir ton propre cœur pour que d'autres l'ouvrent à toi." Dit Kakashi. "- C'est assez évident… tu devrais déjà le savoir." Il regarda Iruka d'un air pénétrant. "- Non." Continua-t-il. "- Tu essayes de l'oublier, non ?"

Iruka soupira à nouveau. Ce n'était pas seulement d'un enfant dont ils parlaient. C'était le Kyuubi. Il était capable d'ouvrir son cœur. Mais cet enfant... "- Le Kyuubi à l'intérieur de Naruto est responsable de la mort de mes parents." Déclara-t-il. "- Bien sûr, je sais que Naruto n'est pas à blâmer personnellement pour ce qui est arrivé mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… chaque fois que je le vois, je vois le Kyuubi. Comment Naruto pourrait s'ouvrir à quelqu'un comme moi ?"

"- Tu es le seul capable d'ouvrir le cœur de Naruto." Déclara Kakashi en se levant. "- C'est ton épreuve."

"- Mon épreuve ?" Répéta Iruka, le regardant.

"- Ouais, donné par le Sandaime. Juste… essaye de ton mieux. Essaye un peu plus longtemps. Si tu réussis, quelque chose de bon pourrait en ressortir. Le Sandaime croit en toi."

Iruka ne trouva aucune réponse.

"- A plus !" Fit Kakashi gaiement en s'éloignant en secouant la main en guise d'adieu.

Iruka resta sur le bon un peu plus longtemps, réfléchissant. Comme d'habitude, chaque fois qu'il parlait à quelqu'un de Naruto, la conversation était brève… mais dans ce cas, ce n'était pas parce que le Jounin était dédaigneux. Iruka ne savait pas comment il faisait pour trouver le cœur du problème si rapidement et réussir à transmettre tant en quelques mots. Il était clair que le Jounin était du même avis que le Sandaime… ils comptaient sur Iruka pour trouver un moyen d'aider le garçon. C'était… bizarre. Iruka n'avait pas prévu que Kakashi se souvienne de lui mais il avait le sentiment que Kakashi savait exactement qui il était et avait compris ce qui n'allait pas mais il croyait qu'Iruka pourrait dépasser ses propres blocages. Mais pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi était-ce à lui que le Sandaime et ce Jounin pensaient pour être en mesure d'enseigner au garçon, pourquoi serait-il le seul à pouvoir ouvrir son cœur ? Rien ne changeait le fait que chaque fois qu'il voyait Naruto, il se souvenait constamment de sa perte. Pourquoi avaient-ils tant foi en lui alors que lui-même n'y croyait pas ?

Soupirant une fois de plus, il se leva et se mit à marcher, essayant de trier ses pensées. Le soleil se couchait alors qu'il approchait d'un terrain de jeu et il s'arrêta pour regarder les enfants jouer dans la lumière déclinante. Celui qui lui causait tant de consternation était parmi eux, regardant un par un les parents venir chercher leur progéniture. Finalement, Naruto resta seul debout sur le terrain. Iruka pouvait identifier avec douleur ce que le garçon ressentait à cet instant. Le Kyuubi avait pris ses parents aussi. Il savait exactement ce que ça faisait de voir ses camarades rentrer chez eux avec leurs familles jusqu'à rester seul sur un terrain qui s'assombrissait rapidement, souhaitant que quelqu'un vienne quand même. Mais jamais personne n'arrivait.

Bien qu'il connaissait la solitude et la tristesse qui était à l'intérieur du garçon à cet instant, la douleur froide dans son propre cœur revint en force et il se détourna. Mais ce soir-là, il n'arriva pas à dormir. Deux parties de lui étaient en guerre et il n'y avait pas de sommeil paisible pendant la guerre.

Il savait que Naruto était un petit garçon solitaire, comme il l'avait été. Mais Naruto était celui qui avait fait de lui un petit garçon solitaire. Non, c'était le Kyuubi. Mais le Kyuubi était en Naruto. Il se roula en boule. Comment pourrait-il être à la hauteur des attentes de ce gamin comme le Jounin avait dit ? Comment était-il censé ouvrir son cœur au garçon alors que le sien se brisait un peu plus chaque fois ?

* * *

Dans la matinée, après très peu de sommeil, Iruka essaya de parler à Naruto, pour s'assurer qu'il viendrait en classe. Sans surprise, le garçon lui échappa et Iruka se retrouva dans un petit appartement vide. La preuve de son isolement était évidente. L'enfant vivait vraiment de ramen instantanés… le seul autre aliment nutritif était du lait. Il n'y avait personne dans sa vie pour lui apprendre à manger mieux, personne pour le harceler afin qu'il range sa chambre ou prenne un bain ou fasse ses devoirs. Iruka, et même Sasuke, avaient peut-être vécu des moments difficiles en perdant leurs parents tragiquement mais ce petit garçon n'avait jamais eu personne, jamais.

La réalisation de la misère de la situation de Naruto l'écrasa. Le garçon avait subi des mauvais traitements toute sa vie et il était quand même déterminé à devenir shinobi, et il avait avancé sans aucune aide. Iruka avait été aveuglé par l'ombre du Kyuubi mais maintenant, en voyant la négligence que Naruto recevait du village, ça lui semblait encore plus monstrueux.

Lorsque ses craintes se confirmèrent et que Naruto ne revint pas en classe, il avait peur que ce soit trop tard. Cette crainte s'amplifia quand il découvrit que Naruto avait été poussé par certains de ses camarades de classe à relever un défi en se rendant dans les collines autour de Konoha. Il y avait eu des combats dans cette zone la veille et il était probable que des ennemis y soit encore étant donné qu'un corps avait été ramené à Konoha. Un enfant comme Naruto n'aurait aucune chance s'il tombait dessus. Iruka se précipita hors de la classe, priant pour qu'il ne soit vraiment pas trop tard.

Sa connaissance des environs de Konoha lui permit d'atteindre rapidement sa destination et il fut soulagé de trouver le garçon presque aussitôt. Le convaincre de revenir au village était une autre affaire. Le garçon sifflait et crachait comme un chat sauvage et voyait en Iruka que l'adulte aux yeux froids qu'il s'était révélé être.

"- Vous ne comprenez pas ce que je ressens." Déclara tristement Naruto. "- Même si je retourne à l'Académie, rien ne changera. Je serais toujours seul, je serais toujours sans amis, personne ne se soucie de moi."

Iruka voulait dire quelque chose mais il avait un goût amer dans la bouche et sa voix se bloqua.

"- Mais cette fois-ci, c'est différent !" Continua Naruto avec un air de défi. "- Si je réussis à ramener quelque chose du champ de bataille, alors tout le monde me considérera comme son ami ! Si je le fais, je ne serais plus seul ! Je ne veux plus ressentir ça. Alors je vais certainement trouver quelque chose."

Iruka regarda Naruto tristement. Le démon renard était omniprésent chez l'enfant et jetait son ombre sur lui. Mais Iruka pouvait finalement voir le garçon et seulement le garçon. Il devait faire en sorte de le ramener en sécurité et lui dire beaucoup de chose… mais Naruto avait d'autres idées. Avec une démonstration académique qui aurait impressionné Iruka s'ils n'étaient pas dans une telle situation, il distraie son sensei assez longtemps pour s'enfuir. Iruka ne comptait pas révéler ce passage-là à quelqu'un.

Alors qu'il essuyait le sang de son nez et reprenait sa recherche, les souvenirs de son passé revinrent le hanter. Ils n'étaient plus centrés sur la capacité destructrice du Kyuubi mais plutôt sur ce qu'il ressentait après que le Kyuubi et ses parents aient disparu. Il comprenait le désespoir de Naruto pour être accepté. Il comprenait le besoin d'attention et d'amis. Il le comprenait parce qu'il avait été pareil aussi.

Son cœur se serra. Les attentes du tiers… ce que cet enfant avait besoin, plus que tout, c'était quelqu'un qui croyait en lui. Tous les enfants en difficultés en avaient besoin. Iruka ne savait pas ce qu'il serait advenu de lui sans l'aide du Sandaime. Ce dernier voulait faire passer ce message à un autre enfant dans le besoin. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ?

Cette fois, il lui fallut beaucoup plus de temps pour retrouver la piste de Naruto. Finalement, il entendit les cris du garçon et les suivit. Il trouva Naruto inconscient au pied d'un talus. Son cœur se serra alors qu'il atterrissait à côté de l'enfant et il fut soulagé quand il se réveilla à sa voix.

Le soulagement fut de courte durée quand il découvrit que Naruto avait attiré l'attention de trois shinobis ennemi. Et puis Naruto retomba dans l'inconscience.

Ce n'était pas la première fois de sa vie qu'Iruka fuyait des ennemis qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir vaincre seul. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait avec un enfant de onze ans inconscient sur son dos cependant et le poids supplémentaire limitait sa vitesse de déplacement. Et malheureusement les trois shinobis n'étaient pas lents ou stupides. Il utilisa tous ses tours habituels pour les dérouter et renforcer sa vitesse mais ils se rapprochaient irrémédiablement. Il réussit à contrer leurs attaques mais ce fut plus compliqué avec les jutsus.

En tant qu'équipe, ils invoqués un nombre impressionnant de shuriken. Iruka savait qu'il y avait tout simplement trop de lames pour pouvoir les esquiver avec succès. C'était vraiment qu'une question de temps et déjà une des lames trancha la chair de son épaule et son visage. Le village était trop loin et à la différence quand il était enfant, il n'y aurait pas d'intervention opportun d'ANBU.

Son cœur s'arrêta presque quand un kunai avec une feuille explosive attachée dessus vola vers lui depuis la direction opposée. Bondissant aussitôt à l'abri derrière un tronc d'arbre, il entendit l'explosion et des débris volèrent tout autour de lui. D'une certaine façon, quelqu'un était venu les sauver. Comment était-ce possible… l'ANBU... ?

Kakashi atterrit sur la branche en face de lui. "- Vous allez bien tous les deux ?"

"- Kakashi-san !" S'écria Iruka avec incrédulité. "- Que fais-tu ici ?"

"- Tes élèves m'ont prévenu et j'ai été curieux de voir ça." Répondit légèrement Kakashi.

Les shinobis avaient peut-être échappé à la capture la veille et ils pouvaient être trop pour Iruka mais ils ne représentaient pas un défi pour le Jounin. Il y eut un moment où Iruka se demanda sur leurs jutsus combinés seraient trop pour Kakashi mais il aurait dû mieux savoir. Il fallut plus de temps à Kakashi à dire pourquoi il était là à Iruka, qu'il ne lui en fallut pour vaincre les trois ennemis avec son Raikiri.

Iruka remercia sa bonne étoile une fois de plus de n'avoir pas eu à se battre contre ces hommes. Et pour une raison quelconque, il était inquiet pour Naruto.

"- Merci beaucoup." Déclara-t-il en s'approchant de l'homme. "- Je ne sais pas ce qui serait arrivé si tu n'étais pas venu."

"- Si je n'avais pas été là, tu l'aurais défendu comme un beau diable." Répondit Kakashi.

Iruka détourna les yeux. "- Je pense que je comprends ce que tu voulais dire, Kakashi-san."

"- Mm ?"

"- Je n'étais pas à l'aise avec Naruto. Je voulais l'éviter. Mais je pense que je peux être là pour lui maintenant."

"- Je vois." Dit Kakashi. Il sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Iruka. La main était chaude et le sourire aussi. Ils se sentaient tous les deux bien. "- Bon, c'est bien."

Iruka lui sourit.

* * *

Lorsque Naruto découvrit que son précieux trophée avait disparu, il fut singulièrement furieux. Iruka les avait conduits auprès du Sandaime, avec les informations de sécurité qui s'y rattachent et des remerciements de la part du professeur de Naruto. L'expression du Sandaime avait d'abord été surpris puis Iruka supposa qu'il put discerner le changement en lui quand il lui répéta qu'il voulait transmettre la volonté du feu, parce qu'il sourit d'un air satisfait.

Naruto, d'autre part, se fit crier dessus par son sensei. "- Idiot !"

Iruka fut attristé de voir Naruto reculer de lui et lever les bras devant lui. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas un chaton en colère. Peut-être qu'il était plus un chiot battu.

"- Qui se soucie de ton trophée ? Tu as failli être tué !"

"- Eh bien, oui." Naruto fit la moue. "- Mais…"

Le Sandaime n'était pas la seule personne à reconnaître un changement chez quelqu'un. Iruka remarqua que la réponse de Naruto était beaucoup moins véhémente qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

"- Tu es terriblement obéissant tout d'un coup." Dit-il.

"- Parce que c'est la première fois que vous me réprimandez. Ça m'a surpris."

"- Ah, je vois." Iruka voulait ébouriffer ses cheveux. Au lieu de cela, il se contenta de lui sourire. "- C'est vrai. Ton sensei a décidé d'être plus attentif avec toi à partir de maintenant. Désormais, dès demain, je serais plus sévère avec toi."

"- Quoi ? Peut-être que je ne retournerais pas à l'Académie alors."

Iruka retint un sourire. Naruto était spécial et à partir de maintenant, il ferait en sorte que le garçon le sache.

"- Dis-moi Naruto, sais-tu ce qu'est la volonté du feu ?"


	12. Chapitre 12

Merci pour vos reviews à **Amelia XOXO** et **deryous50**

* * *

 **Fireflies -** _ **Chapitre 12**_

 _By KobutoriRisu_

* * *

La prochaine fois qu'Iruka travailla au Bureau des Missions, il ne trouva pas étrange que Kakashi vienne et lui parle après avoir remis son rapport à l'Hokage. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant des autres personnes présentes autour d'eux. Apparemment le Jounin d'élite Kakashi ne parlait que très rarement avec un shinobi de rang inférieur. Le Chuunin, de permanence avec lui, lui déclara cela en lui jetant un regard étrange puis il demanda de quoi il avait parlé avec Kakashi. L'autre Chuunin à proximité regarda avec intérêt aussi mais Iruka se retrouva à frotter sa cicatrice.

Il choisit de ne pas leur dire de quoi ils avaient discuté. Ils avaient parlé de Naruto, la façon dont il avait fui les shinobi et la colère d'Iruka. Ce dernier était toujours sur la défensive quand il discutait de Naruto avec les gens, étant donné la façon dont ils le traitaient, et maintenant, il se sentait sur la défensive par rapport à Kakashi aussi. Il ne connaissait pas les raisons de Kakashi, mais il supposait que la distance que l'homme maintenait entre lui et les autres était tout à fait consciente. Il estimait que révéler leur conversation serait une trahison de sa confiance et franchement, ça ne regardait personne.

Kakashi continuait à lui parler à chaque fois au Bureau des Missions ou quand ils se croisaient par hasard à l'extérieur. Habituellement, le sujet concernait les étudiants d'Iruka… en particulier Naruto… mais avec une fréquence croissante, il réalisa qu'ils pouvaient aussi parler de n'importe quel sujet. Iruka se sentait étrangement heureux que le Jounin insaisissable le laisse pénétrer dans son monde, même si c'était juste un peu. En outre, c'était un soulagement d'avoir quelqu'un à qui il pouvait parler et qui ne considérait pas Naruto comme une vermine à exterminer.

Avec l'acceptation de Naruto, Iruka se rendit compte qu'il appréciait de plus en plus le garçon. Maintenant qu'il ne voyait plus le Kyuubi mais seulement l'enfant, il se demandait comment l'ombre du renard pouvait rôder dans l'esprit lumineux du blond. Naruto était définitivement joyeux. Parfois il boudait mais sa bonne humeur revenait toujours rapidement, comme si ses soucis étaient emportés par le vent.

Naruto s'améliorait un peu en classe maintenant qu'Iruka lui donnait la discipline dont il avait besoin, l'attention qu'il convoitait et le soin qu'il méritait. Il était encore le dernier de la classe mais Iruka avait l'espoir qu'il serait en mesure d'obtenir son diplôme, ce qui pour Naruto, serait certainement une bonne chose. Il avait compris que Naruto était le genre de personne qui apprenait mieux en faisant les choses lui-même et l'environnement de la classe n'était pas l'idéal pour lui. Les capacités où le garçon avait du talent… l'athlétisme, être sournois et les transformations… étaient toutes des choses qu'il faisait régulièrement. Il n'était pas très bon en théorie et tout ce qui concernait le contrôle du chakra aussi. Iruka ne pouvait pas beaucoup l'aider dans ce domaine. Naruto avait beaucoup de chakra, mais peu importe ce qu'il faisait, il semblait toujours en utiliser plus que nécessaire et obtenait des résultats de qualité inférieure.

Une autre chose où Naruto continuait à montrer du talent était pour les farces. Ce talent particulier était également utilisé sur une base régulière. Maintenant Naruto avait même des co-conspirateurs pour cela, ce qui signifiait une plus grande variété de manigances. Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji et Kiba avaient développés des liens d'amitié et étaient souvent ensemble pour subir les foudres d'Iruka. D'une certaine façon, crier sur les quatre garçons était une bonne façon d'évacuer le stress. Il n'était jamais aussi en colère qu'il le laissait paraître, il avait été un fauteur de trouble lui-même quand il était enfant, il aurait été hypocrite d'en vouloir à ses étudiants. Il ne leur avouerait pas cependant et continuerait à leur crier dessus.

Il était heureux que Naruto ait trouvé des amis qui l'appréciaient pour qui il était et n'avaient pas de mauvaises intentions envers lui. Les autres garçons étaient encore influencés par le rejet de la population de Naruto mais ils semblaient commencer à faire leur propre opinion et le laissaient progressivement entrer dans leur vie. La seule chose qui inquiétait Iruka était que les amis de Naruto étaient académiquement les derniers de la classe avec lui. Les trois autres lui avaient donné autant de fil à retordre que Naruto seul et il craignait un peu que leur association entrave leurs chances d'obtenir le diplôme.

Kiba avait dû mal à rester immobile pendant un certain temps et était heureux de pouvoir vadrouiller avec son ninken. Athlétiquement, il était de bonne compagnie pour Naruto, mais ce n'était pas un talent que Naruto avait besoin d'améliorer, de sorte qu'il fournissait un peu de distraction.

Chouji avait tendance à être un peu paresseux et était plus intéressé par la nourriture que par la formation. Il était heureux aussi longtemps qu'il avait un casse-croûte à portée de main et Shikamaru pour compagnie. Malheureusement pour Chouji, il n'avait aucune grande capacité académique, de sorte que son manque d'application était à son détriment. Il devait essayer de passer moins de temps à manger et plus de temps à étudier.

La plus grande préoccupation venait surtout de Shikamaru et sa paresse inégalée. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il avait un énorme cerveau mais le problème avec le garçon Nara c'était qu'il préférait ne faire absolument rien du tout. Iruka ne savait jamais quand il ramassait la copie de Shikamaru si le garçon avait fait preuve de son génie où s'il avait juste écrit son nom. Cette dernière option avait tendance à se produire plus souvent que la première, ce qui signifiait qu'en dépit de son intelligence et ses capacités physiques, il vivotait à peine en classe.

C'était agréable de voir les garçons rire cependant et Iruka était réticent à voir cette amitié comme une mauvaise chose. Ils semblaient heureux, en particulier Naruto, et ça ne pouvait être que positif.

* * *

Lorsque vint finalement le moment des examens de fin d'études, Iruka eut une agréable surprise. Mizuki, qui était maintenant professeur également, avait été affecté pour l'aider à évaluer les examens. Iruka était inquiet de la façon dont ses étudiants allaient s'en sortir mais au moins, son ami avait réussi à atteindre son but. Il n'avait pas encore de classe attitrée et travaillait principalement comme professeur remplaçant mais au moins, il avait été accepté à l'Académie. Iruka avait hâte qu'ils puissent travailler ensemble.

Ils étaient donc ensemble quand ils reçurent les conditions d'examen et prirent connaissances des épreuves prévues pour la classe. L'examen était parfaitement raisonnable, en particulier pour des enfants qui étaient maintenu à l'Académie plus longtemps que les générations précédentes et il n'était pas trop inquiet pour la majorité de ses élèves. L'examen était structuré de telle sorte que ceux qui avaient des faiblesses dans un domaine seraient capables de se rattraper là où ils étaient les plus doués. Quant à ses élèves les moins performants, aussi longtemps que Chouji et Kiba s'appliquaient, ils devraient réussir et Shikamaru n'aurait aucun problème du moment qu'il faisait un minimum d'effort.

Pour Naruto en revanche, Iruka était assez inquiet. Il s'attendait à ce que le garçon ait quelques difficultés pour l'examen mais pourrait probablement réussir la plupart des tests. Le problème résidait dans la dernière partie… démonstration de jutsu. Naruto avait toujours du mal avec l'utilisation de jutsu parce qu'il ne maîtrisait pas son chakra mais étant donné toute l'extraordinaire quantité qu'il possédait, il finissait par réussir à apprendre tous les jutsus nécessaire afin de devenir Genin. Le problème était qu'il ne réussissait pas à créer des clones et malheureusement, c'était la démonstration qui était demandé. Le clonage ne demandait pas seulement une bonne quantité de chakra mais aussi une certaine finesse, ce qui était probablement la raison pour laquelle c'était demandé à chaque examen. Malheureusement pour Naruto, il concentrait trop de chakra dans le jutsu, ce qui donnait un clone extrêmement raté.

Quand Iruka vit l'épreuve de clonage, il ne fut pas en mesure de retenir une exclamation consternée. "- Oh non."

Mizuki le regarda curieusement. Iruka réfléchit un instant sur ce qu'il allait lui dire. Bien que sa relation avec Mizuki s'était améliorée depuis qu'il était enfin devenu professeur, il se sentait toujours étrange de parler de Naruto avec quelqu'un. En regardant Mizuki cependant, il pouvait voir quelque chose dans les yeux de son ami qui ressemblait à du souci et ça avait manqué à Iruka de lui parler. Alors il se retrouva à lui confier son inquiétude au sujet de l'obtention du diplôme de Naruto. Les yeux de Mizuki se plissèrent un peu et Iruka regretta aussitôt de lui en avoir parlé mais alors, Mizuki sourit et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Iruka.

"- Tu es un bon professeur. Je suis sûr que lui et tous les autres s'en sortiront très bien."

Iruka oublia son regret et lui sourit. Peut-être que l'attitude des gens envers Naruto était vraiment en train de changer.

* * *

Malheureusement, lorsque l'examen proprement dit arriva, Naruto lutta avec les premières épreuves comme Iruka l'avait soupçonné. Quand il n'avait pas été en mesure d'effectuer la technique de clonage à un niveau acceptable, ils n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix que de le recaler. Mizuki avait été clairement eu pitié de l'enfant penaud et avait doucement suggéré qu'ils permettent à Naruto d'obtenir le diplôme d'une autre façon. Iruka souhaitait vraiment qu'il ait rien dit. Mizuki essayait seulement d'être gentil mais toute sa bonté servait qu'à alimenter les espoirs du garçon, seulement pour qu'Iruka les voit partir en fumée. Peu importe à quel point il souhaitait que Naruto ait son diplôme, le garçon devait faire preuve d'un niveau de compétence qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas encore.

Iruka ne réussit pas à dormir cette nuit-là. Il se sentait mal pour Naruto. Non seulement c'était la troisième fois qu'il échouait mais il était également le seul de la classe à le faire. Non seulement cela, mais il allait être séparé des amis qu'il venait de se faire et même de son auto-imposé rival. Iruka ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer avec lui maintenant.

Lorsque Mizuki vint lui apporter la mauvaise nouvelle que Naruto avait volé un parchemin scellé et s'était enfui avec, le cœur d'Iruka s'était glacé. Après tout son travail pour essayer de le sauver d'être un paria, voler un rouleau scellé allait être difficile au village de pardonner. Son avenir en tant que shinobi pouvait même être oublié.

Iruka s'était retrouvé à bout de souffle, courant avec désespoir pour trouver Naruto, mais ça en valait la peine quand il fut la première personne à le trouver. Ses sentiments pour le garçon passèrent de la colère et la peur, à l'étonnement. Le scénario sous ses yeux était contraire à ce qu'il attendait. Naruto ne semblait pas chagriné d'avoir été pris… il ne semblait même pas avoir conscience de la gravité de ses actes ou de l'importance du parchemin qu'il tenait. Il essayait d'apprendre tant bien que mal ce qui se trouvait sur ledit parchemin. Il devint vite évident que quelqu'un l'avait manipulé. Naruto avait pris le parchemin parce qu'on lui avait dit qu'apprendre la technique à l'intérieur lui garantirait l'obtention du diplôme.

Le sang d'Iruka se glaça. Qui avait dit cela au garçon ? Il pouvait y avoir beaucoup de gens en ville qui détestait Naruto, mais qui l'encouragerait à voler un parchemin interdit ? Lorsque Naruto lui déclara joyeusement que c'était Mizuki… Iruka pouvait à peine comprendre ce qui se passait. Cela n'avait pas de sens, Mizuki n'aurait pas…

Mais Mizuki le voulait et Mizuki l'avait fait.

Une fois qu'Iruka fut transpercé par un grand nombre de kunai, ayant réussi à pousser la véritable cible, Naruto, de la trajectoire, Mizuki l'avait regardé en ricanant depuis la branche d'un arbre, ne laissant plus aucun doute sur sa trahison.

Il se trouva à souhaitait avoir écouté son ANBU, quelques années auparavant. Il avait vu quelque chose de mauvais en Mizuki. S'il avait prêté attention à sa mise en garde alors peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas vu le visage de Naruto quand Mizuki l'informa qu'il était, en fait, le démon renard à neuf queues qui avait tué les parents d'Iruka et détruit le village.

Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas eu à protéger Naruto avec son propre corps du shuriken géant que Mizuki lança, permettant au garçon d'en échapper.

Peut-être qu'il ne se serait pas retrouvé appuyé contre le tronc d'arbre, impuissant, tandis que son meilleur ami s'apprêtait à le tuer.

Mais alors, il n'aurait pas été en mesure de voir la détermination sur le visage de son élève alors qu'il intervenait pour sauver son professeur.

Il n'aurait pas été en mesure d'assister au miracle de Naruto créant autant de clones d'ombre qu'il pouvait et réussir à battre Mizuki comme plâtre.

Il n'aurait ressenti une grande fierté envers son élève et un tel amour alors qu'il attachait son propre bandeau sur le front de Naruto et le félicitant pour son diplôme.

Bien qu'il dût aussi admettre que ce foutu Jounin avait raison, encore une fois.

 _"- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait advenu de nous si tu n'étais pas intervenu."_ Avait déclaré Iruka après que Kakashi les ait sauvés des shinobis dans les collines.

 _"- Si je n'avais pas été là, tu aurais protégé Naruto comme un beau diable."_ Avait répondu Kakashi.

Et cette fois-ci, quand il avait réalisé qu'il n'y aurait personne pour les sauver, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait. Il savait que les jours où l'ANBU apparaissait pour le sauvait étaient depuis longtemps oubliés et il savait aussi que Kakashi était en mission et ne pourrait pas intervenir. Personne ne savait où Mizuki, Naruto et lui étaient. Son vol, déguisé en Naruto, avait dirigé les soupçons loin de Konoha, de sorte que les personnes qui étaient à la recherche de Naruto et du parchemin n'étaient pas à proximité. La seule personne qui pouvait les sauver, c'était lui-même, mais les blessures qu'il avait accumulées en protégeant Naruto signifiaient qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de battre Mizuki… il avait toujours eu du mal à battre Mizuki en étant en pleine forme durant leurs entraînements. Il avait sereinement anticipé sa mort, absolument certain que cette fois, ce serait vraiment la fin.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à être sauvé par l'autre personne présente dans les bois, Naruto, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il n'y avait rien de plus satisfaisant que d'être sauvé par le garçon que Mizuki avait tenté de briser, le garçon en qui personne ne croyait, le garçon qui avait lentement fait son chemin vers le cœur d'Iruka.

* * *

Iruka avait essayé de minimiser ses blessures devant Naruto mais il en avait beaucoup et son dos était gravement touché. Tenter de faire diversion déguisée en Naruto pour fourvoyer Mizuki avait été la limite que son corps pouvait atteindre et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'admettre ses blessures après avoir été pris dans l'étreinte féroce de Naruto.

Il avait donné au garçon des bons avec la promesse de manger des ramens avec lui puis avait été admis à l'hôpital. Ils l'avaient rafistolé comme ils savaient si bien faire et l'avaient gardé pour la nuit. Quand il put sortir le lendemain matin, avec des ordres stricts de ne plus servir de bouclier humain avant une bonne semaine, il heurta Kakashi dans les couloirs alors qu'il partait.

« - Kakashi-san ! » S'exclama Iruka. « - Que fais-tu à l'hôpital ? » Il ressentit une vague d'inquiétude. « - Tu ne t'es pas blessé en mission, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Pas du tout. » Déclara Kakashi avec un sourire. « - Je suis venu chercher quelqu'un. » Son sourire tomba et il regarda sérieusement Iruka. « - J'ai entendu ce qui s'est passé. Comment vas-tu ? »

« - Je vais bien ! » Répondit Iruka avec un sourire. « - J'ai une nouvelle cicatrice impressionnante qui démange et que je ne peux pas atteindre. » Il regarda le visage de Kakashi puis abandonna son sourire fade. Il avait l'habitude de montrer une sorte de façade aux gens mais pour une raison quelconque, il n'en avait pas besoin avec cet homme. Kakashi l'avait déjà vu dans ses moments de trouble et avait toujours été un grand soutien. Iruka pouvait dire à l'expression de son seul œil visible qu'il ne demandait pas seulement par courtoisie. Iruka soupira lourdement et détourna les yeux.

« - Je vais bien. Je… je ne comprends pas ce qui est arrivé avec Mizuki. Je le connais depuis longtemps… je pensais qu'il voulait être fort pour Konoha. Je pensais qu'il avait compris les limites de ses capacités, comment il pourrait aider au mieux le village. Quand il est devenu professeur, je pensais… » Iruka regarda le Jounin et il savait que son visage reflétait sa douleur. « - J'aurais pu l'aider, je… »

La main chaude de Kakashi se posa sur l'épaule d'Iruka, interrompant ses paroles. « - Arrête. Ne fais pas ça, Iruka. »

Iruka cligna des yeux.

« - Je sais que tu penses que je ne te connais pas très bien, mais je te connais assez bien pour savoir que tu te blâmes pour les actes de Mizuki. Mais l'as-tu déjà rejeté ? N'as-tu jamais eu de temps pour lui quand il le demandait ? Ne l'as-tu jamais soutenu ? »

Iruka secoua lentement la tête.

« - Tu n'es pas responsable du loup qu'il a choisi de nourrir. »

« - Loup ? » Demanda Iruka, sans comprendre.

« - La bataille intérieure en nous tous… c'est comme deux loups luttant pour survivre. Celui qui vit est celui que vous choisissez de nourrir. Tu peux nourrir le loup d'amour, d'espoir, de bonté, d'humilité et de vérité ou tu peux nourrir le loup de colère, de jalousie, d'infériorité, de ressentiment et de mensonges. Mizuki a non seulement choisi le mauvais loup mais il l'a laissé le dévorer. »

Iruka regarda le visage de Kakashi… ce qu'il pouvait voir de lui du moins. Il aimait l'analogie et en quelque sorte, ça semblait très approprié pour Kakashi d'imager cela avec des loups. Et Kakashi avait raison. Il avait essayé d'être là pour Mizuki pendant des années, quand ils étaient enfants, quand ils se formaient pour devenir professeurs… Mizuki cachait tant de colère et de ressentiment en lui… il était bien plus tordu qu'Iruka l'avait imaginé. Il soupira doucement.

Les doigts de Kakashi touchèrent le front d'Iruka, nu de bandeau. « - Tu nourris le bon loup, Iruka-sensei. Et il en va de même pour Naruto. »

Iruka leva la main à son front. Il était tellement préoccupé par Mizuki qu'il avait presque oublié Naruto. Un lent sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il pensait au brillant petit garçon.

« - Il a fait des clones. » Déclara Iruka avec une immense satisfaction. « - Des clones d'ombre. Beaucoup de clones d'ombre. Ça manquait un peu de finesse mais je pense qu'il en fera des excellents sur le long terme. »

Kakashi lui sourit. « - Je suis sûr que tu as raison. Espérons que son instructeur Jounin le réalisera. » Il indiqua le front dénudé d'Iruka. « - Tu devrais aller en chercher un autre, Iruka-sensei. Tu as l'air à moitié nu sans. »

Iruka se mit à rire et toucha à nouveau son front. « - Je me sens à moitié nu sans ! » Il inclina la tête vers le Jounin. « - Eh bien, je vais y aller maintenant alors. J'espère que la personne que tu es venu voir se portera bien. »

« - C'est le cas. » Répondit Kakashi, mettant sa main dans sa poche et avançant dans le couloir.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Iruka a vint-trois ans

Merci à **Amelia XOXO** ; **deryous50** et **vague pastel** pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture à tous :)

* * *

Fireflies - _Chapitre 13_

 _By KobutoriRisu_

 **L'année où Iruka eut vingt-trois ans,** des gens importants impactèrent sa vie d'une façon qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Les bouleversements qu'il traversa face à la mort, la séparation et le conflit furent apaisés par le réconfort et l'amour qu'il reçut. Il ne regretterait jamais de l'avoir laissé entrer dans son cœur, c'était la meilleure des personnes qu'il ait rencontrée.

* * *

Naruto filait vers la prochaine étape de sa vie, tout comme Iruka.

Il avait terminé avec succès sa première année scolaire et il était satisfait, l'inclusion de Naruto signifiait que chacun d'entre eux avaient obtenu son diplôme… de l'Académie du moins. Ils devaient encore avoir l'approbation de leur Jounin pour devenir Genin mais il n'y avait aucune chance que l'un d'eux échoue. Bien qu'ils ne le savaient pas.

Mais cela n'était pas de la responsabilité d'Iruka. En fait, pour le moment, il avait très peu de responsabilité tandis que les décisions finales étaient déjà prises concernant la constitution des équipes de Genin et leur Jounin désigné. Il pouvait profiter de quelques jours de tranquillité afin de se détendre et récupérer, sans travail à faire à l'Académie et seulement quelques heures au Bureau des Missions. Au moment où eut lieu la réunion de débriefing, toutes ses blessures étaient complètement guéries et il était capable de rester debout sans inconfort.

Inconfort physique du moins. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour le malaise qu'il ressentait concernant une certaine équipe sept… en raison d'une conversation derrière lui.

Jounins et Chuunins étaient tous réunis devant l'Hokage. À l'avant du groupe se trouvaient les Jounins étant ceux ayant des étudiants nouvellement diplômés. Il pouvait voir les cheveux en désordre de Kakashi parmi eux. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais vu Kakashi avec une équipe Genin… ou Yuuhi Kurenai également, qui se tenait à proximité.

Il avait hâte de savoir comment ses élèves seraient finalement regroupés. Il avait été consulté sur les capacités et les niveaux de chacun afin que des équipes appropriées puissent être formées mais il n'avait pas encore entendu les affectations finales. Il avait également hâte de voir quels Jounins seraient alloués aux équipes, notamment celui qui serait avec Naruto.

Lorsque l'annonce de l'équipe Sept avait été faite, il avait à peine eu le temps de traiter l'information que Naruto et Sasuke étaient placés dans le même groupe et que Kakashi serait leur Jounin quand il entendit des voix familières derrière lui.

« - J'ai entendu dire que Kakashi-san avait recalé tous les élèves qu'il a eu en charge. » Déclara Genma.

« - Est-ce que le Sandaime tente de brider Naruto ? » Demanda Kotetsu.

« - Et il fait équipe avec Sasuke ! » Dit Izumo.

Ce Jounin ! _"Espérons que son instructeur Jounin le réalisera."_ C'était ce que Kakashi avait dit quand ils s'étaient croisés à l'hôpital. Iruka lança un regard noir au dos de la tête de Kakashi. Il était prêt à parier que l'homme devait déjà être au courant qu'il serait celui qui aurait Naruto en charge ! Il doutait sérieusement, avec le sentiment de beaucoup de gens dans le village, que le Jounin de Naruto serait soigneusement choisi et déjà préparé à la tâche qui l'attendait.

"- Es-tu d'accord avec cela, Kakashi ?" Demanda le Sandaime.

"- Bien sûr." Répondit simplement Kakashi.

* * *

Iruka avait parlé à tous les instructeurs Jounin nouvellement affectés, organisant l'heure et le lieu de leur rencontre avec les enfants ainsi que leur fournir un peu d'information s'ils le voulaient. Kakashi, Kurenai et Asuma Sarutobi étaient ensemble quand il leur parla. Kurenai lui posait des questions sur les personnalités et les natures de ses trois futurs Genin mais Kakashi et Asuma restèrent silencieux. Il aurait aimé parlé de Naruto à Kakashi mais ce n'était pas approprié de faire autre chose que fournir toute information demandée et franchement, Kakashi allait devenir un peu dédaigneux. Iruka ne le formerait plus… c'était le travail de Kakashi et maintenant que Naruto n'était plus son élève, il devenait moins impartial chaque jour. Jusqu'à ce que Kakashi prenne sa décision, il devait éviter de se mêler de ce qui se passait.

Il ne parla pas du tout à Kakashi de l'évaluation de l'équipe Sept. Il savait que le test avait eu lieu… Naruto lui avait dit que Kakashi leur avait demandé de le retrouver à l'aube. Naruto avait été assez excité le lendemain matin mais il était un peu nerveux car Kakashi leur avait dit de ne pas prendre de petit-déjeuner où ils risquaient de le vomir. Iruka pensait qu'il aurait été encore plus nerveux s'il avait su que le lendemain matin était encore un autre test. C'était sans aucun doute dans le meilleur intérêt de Naruto qu'il ne sache pas que Kakashi avait le pouvoir de le renvoyer à l'Académie ou lui faire renoncer à son rêve de shinobi… et apparemment, il l'avait déjà fait.

Tandis que le groupe était avec Kakashi, passant tout ce qui pouvait constituait un test à ses yeux, Iruka alla trouver le Sandaime. Maintenant que le travail d'attribution des équipes était terminé, il ne se sentait pas coupable de déranger l'Hokage pour partager une tasse de thé avec lui… bien que le Sandaime n'était pas dupe un instant.

« - Alors ? Que veux-tu savoir ? Je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas seulement prendre le thé avec moi. »

« - Quel genre d'enseignant est le Jounin attribué à l'équipe de Naruto… l'équipe Sept ? Est-il strict ? » Demanda Iruka.

« - Parles-tu de Kakashi ? Es-tu inquiet ? » Répondit le Sandaime.

« - J'ai entendu une rumeur inquiétante à propos de lui… » Admit Iruka.

Le Sandaime sortit un parchemin et le tendit à Iruka.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Iruka.

« - La liste des réussites et d'échecs du test Genin de Kakashi. »

Iruka prit le parchemin et le déroula, sentant son estomac devenir de plomb. Genma avait raison, Kakashi n'avait jamais gradé un seul Genin. Iruka se rendit compte qu'il ne devait pas être surpris, il était peu probable que Genma dise quelque chose qui n'était pas vrai en premier lieu, mais il pouvait toujours à peine croire ce qu'il voyait.

« - Vide. Personne n'a été sélectionné ? »

« - Iruka, même moi je ne sais pas si ces enfants sont prêts à devenir shinobi… mais l'évaluation de Kakashi a toujours été précise. »

Iruka souffla et rendit le parchemin au troisième. Il sourit avec raideur. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer était que Naruto et son équipe soit en mesure d'impressionner suffisamment Kakashi. D'après les informations recueillies, Kakashi était visiblement sévère mais pas injuste. L'histoire de Naruto et ce qu'il portait en lui ne serait pas un facteur dans la décision du Jounin. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment en demander plus.

"- Ne déteste pas Kakashi s'il ne va pas dans la direction que tu espères." Déclara doucement le Sandaime.

Iruka secoua la tête. "- Je ne le ferais pas. Tout ce que je demande, c'est une chance équitable. Naruto réussira."

Le Sandaime acquiesça et sourit puis la conversation se tourna vers d'autres choses.

* * *

Iruka attendait que Naruto revienne de son test. Il essayait de son mieux de ne pas avoir l'air nerveux mais il mordait l'intérieur d'une de ses joues. Lorsque Naruto apparut, il souriait grandement. Il fonça vers Iruka et jeta ses bras autour de lui.

"- Il nous a accepté, Iruka-sensei !" S'exclama joyeusement Naruto. "- Je suis vraiment un Genin !"

Le soulagement d'Iruka était palpable. Naruto avait infailliblement prouvé sa valeur, peu importe ce qui lui était arrivé mais Iruka n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'avoir peur que quelque chose de mal arrive. Compte tenu de la prédisposition de Kakashi à ne pas avoir d'équipe Genin, il avait semblé tout à fait possible que Naruto ne soit pas heureux en ce moment.

Alors que Naruto bavardait joyeusement de sa journée, lui disant tout ce qui était arrivé, Iruka retint un sourire. Les compétences de Sasuke, comme prévu, avaient été excellentes mais il ne semblait pas que Sakura et Naruto aient fait quelque chose d'impressionnant… bien au contraire. Les trois enfants avaient travaillé ensemble comme équipe qu'après que Kakashi leur dise ce qu'il attendait d'eux. Seulement après cela, les trois jeunes shinobis avaient démontré de la loyauté et de l'engagement envers l'autre pour tenir tête au Jounin. Et cela avait été suffisant pour satisfaire Kakashi. Ce dernier aurait eu des motifs valides pour renvoyer les enfants à l'Académie ou mettre fin à leur carrière s'il avait voulu mais il leur avait clairement donné une seconde chance. Le Jounin n'avait jamais donné de seconde chance avant. Iruka commençait à se demander que ça ne serait pas simple pour ces deux garçons difficiles.

* * *

La vie d'Iruka retrouva sa régularité. Une nouvelle année scolaire commençait, avec un nouveau groupe d'enfants, dont le petit-fils du Sandaime, Konohamaru. Ce dernier lui rappelait beaucoup trop Naruto et quand finalement il se rendit compte que le petit-fils du Sandaime considérait son ancien élève comme un mentor, il ne fut pas particulièrement surpris.

Il voyait régulièrement ledit jeune mentor, qui commençait à devenir un membre de sa famille. Ils aimaient se retrouver pour partager des ramens et discuter tranquillement. Iruka aimait écouter le garçon bavarder sur ses expériences avec son équipe et son nouvel instructeur.

Il continuait à travailler au Bureau des Missions, lui permettant de voir Naruto et ses autres anciens étudiants et était heureux de voir qu'ils s'amélioraient constamment au-delà de son enseignement. Il voyait aussi beaucoup plus souvent les Jounin qui étaient devenus les instructeurs de ses anciens élèves. Ils étaient tous des gens intelligents et intéressant alors il attendait avec impatience la fin de chaque mission pour non seulement voir ses anciens élèves mais aussi leurs instructeurs.

Autre que Naruto, c'était Kakashi qu'il appréciait de voir. Alors qu'ils se voyaient sur une base quotidienne, Iruka commençait à voir des nouveaux côtés du Jounin qu'il appréciait alors que les gens ne le remarquaient pas. Il avait appris à mieux lire le Jounin et il avait réalisé qu'il avait un grand sens de l'humour et de malice qui n'était pas forcément apparent. C'était sous la surface. Iruka était également amusé par les ennuis que ses anciens élèves pouvaient causer et comment Kakashi gérait cela. Ces trois-là étaient certainement une épreuve du feu pour sa première équipe Genin.

Un après-midi, Kakashi vint remettre le rapport de son équipe… ses trois élèves n'étant nulle part en vue. Il traversa la pièce et sourit joyeusement à Iruka.

"- Iruka-sensei." Salua-t-il, tendant son rapport.

« - Ah, bonjour Kakashi-sensei. » Répondit Iruka en souriant au Jounin et lui prenant le rapport. « - Tu es seul aujourd'hui ? »

« - J'ai laissé les enfants rentrer pour se laver. Surtout Naruto. Il était couvert de… ne vaut mieux pas savoir de quoi il était couvert, en fait. » Iruka haussa les sourcils. « - Ils ont été plus que sale. » Continua Kakashi. « - Et ont insisté pour que je leur paye des ramens ce soir. Bien sûr, c'était entièrement de leur faute… mais j'ai fini par accepté. L'animation vaut bien quelques bols de ramen. » Il sourit joyeusement à Iruka. « - Quoi qu'il en soit, Naruto m'a demandé de te demander si tu veux venir aussi. Il a dit que ça faisait longtemps que vous n'êtes pas aller à Ichiraku ensemble et il veut te raconter ce qui s'est passé. Et pourquoi Sasuke est un idiot. Et pourquoi je suis aussi un idiot. » Kakashi continua à sourire joyeusement. « - Il m'a fait promettre de dire que la dernière partie. Quoi qu'il en soit, il t'expliquera tout cela plus tard. »

« - Um, bien sûr, Kakashi-sensei. » Répondit Iruka, se frottant le nez.

« - Bien ! Ça va lui faire du bien de se défouler. » Dit Kakashi.

Iruka reporta son attention sur le rapport et le vérifia rapidement. Tout semblait être en ordre, de sorte qu'il le tamponna et le posa sur le côté. « - Je te remercie pour ton travail. » Il sourit à Kakashi.

« - A plus tard ! » Dit Kakashi, levant la main et s'éloignant.

* * *

Ce soir-là, après que Naruto ait régalé Iruka avec son récit de la journée avant de se mettre à se quereller avec Sasuke, Iruka engagea la conversation avec Kakashi. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient dans une position où ils pouvaient vraiment avoir une bonne conversation… pas debout dans un couloir ou au Bureau des Missions. Pour Iruka, c'était l'une des meilleures soirées qu'il avait passé depuis longtemps. Il n'était pas en mesure de se détendre en compagnie de tout le monde et parlait peu, et comme il était habitué aux sons d'enfants bruyants, il prêta à peine attention à la querelle des trois Genin. Il se doutait que ça ne devait pas être pareil pour Kakashi, à en juger par les grimaces qu'il peinait à réprimer et qu'il repérait ici et là. Que les enfants soient distraits était un avantage cependant alors qu'il voulait parler de quelque chose au Jounin mais n'aurait pas été à l'aise d'en parler si les enfants avaient écouté.

Iruka avait réalisé petit à petit qu'on lui démontrait un niveau de respect auquel il n'était pas habitué. Il était parfois considéré un peu différemment à cause de sa relation avec le Sandaime mais il y avait plus que cela. D'une certaine manière, sa position dans les strates de Konoha avait changé. C'était subtil mais il avait remarqué que des personnes savaient qui il était sans qu'il s'y attende et était traité avec déférence par les autres Chuunin.

Quand il demanda à Kakashi s'il avait remarqué la situation, Kakashi haussa simplement les épaules. « - Tu as la réputation." »

« - Comment ça ? »

« - Eh bien, tu n'es intimidé par personne. »

« - Je suis intimidé par beaucoup de gens. Je suis juste un professeur d'Académie… un Chuunin ordinaire. »

Kakashi se tourna vers lui. « -Tu n'es pas juste quoi que ce soit. » Il posa ses baguettes sur son bol. Iruka fut dérouté de réaliser qu'il était presque vide. Quand Kakashi avait-il mangé ?

« - Ce que je veux dire… tu parles au Sandaime comme une personne et pas seulement comme l'Hokage. Plus que cela, Jounin, Chuuhin, civils… tu es poli avec tout le monde mais tu n'es pas obséquieux quand tu parles aux gens qui sont considérés comme important dans le village. Grâce à ton travail au Bureau des Missions, tu connais la majorité des shinobis de Konoha… et toute personne qui te remet un rapport qui n'est pas conforme se fait refouler, peu importe de qui il s'agit. » Ses yeux se posèrent sur les enfants qui étaient complètement absorbés par leur dispute. « - Tu as souvent été vu en compagnie du plus infâme Genin de Konoha et si quelqu'un le traite mal, tu n'hésites pas à le remettre à sa place. »

« - C'est un bon garçon, il mérite mieux. » Déclara Iruka, catégoriquement.

« - Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire » Répondit Kakashi.

« - Donc les gens me montrent plus de respect parce que je suis autoritaire ? » Demanda Iruka, un peu confus.

« - Pas seulement parce que tu es autoritaire… c'est comment tu l'es. C'est facile quand on est autoritaire d'être désagréable ou agressif mais tu parviens à rester assez sympathique. Tu as le respect de l'Hokage, des enfants, des parents, de tes pairs et d'à peu près tous les Jounin qui te connaissent… et je ne connais personne qui ne t'aime pas, tu parles à chaque personne dans cette ville en tant qu'humain sans être affecté par qui ils sont et vous êtes complètement accessible. »

« - Oh. » Fit Iruka, un peu perplexe. C'était étrange de savoir que les Jounins savaient qui il était et l'appréciaient.

Kakashi lui sourit joyeusement. « - Tu es indispensable à Konoha, qu'on le veuille ou non. »

« - Apparemment. » Dit Iruka en se frottant la nuque. « - Bien. » Dit-il en regardant Kakashi. « - Ton livre est une tromperie complète, n'est-ce pas ? Tu prêtes beaucoup plus d'attention aux choses autour de toi que les gens le croient. »

Kakashi se raidit légèrement se frotta tristement la nuque. « - Je te demande de garder cette théorie pour toi-même, Umino Iruka-sensei. J'ai ma propre réputation et je travaille très dur pour en apprendre plus sur les gens autour de moi que ce qu'ils apprennent sur moi. »

Iruka eut un petit rire.

Kakashi regarda derrière Iruka, vers son équipe Genin et grimaça ouvertement aux bruits stridents venant d'eux. « - Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait avec ces deux-là pendant un an. Je pourrais les tuer avant. »

Iruka lui sourit. « - Il faut un bon équilibre entre ignorance et discipline. Au moins, Sasuke et Sakura ont tendance à bien se comporter la plupart du temps. C'est Naruto que tu dois garder à l'œil. »

Kakashi sauta de son siège, se déplaça derrière Iruka et frappa Naruto et Sasuke sur la tête. « - ça suffit vous deux. »

« - Kakashi-sensei ! » Gémit Naruto.

« - C'est de sa faute. » Se plaignit Sasuke.

« - Vous êtes tous les deux trop bruyant, arrêtez de vous plaindre. » Déclara Sakura.

« - Kakashi-sensei, quand est-ce que nous aurons une mission plus intéressante ? » Demanda Naruto. « - Sasuke dit que nous n'avons que des faciles à cause de moi. »

« - Dobe. » Marmonna Sasuke.

« - La ferme. » Répliqua Naruto.

« - Ça suffit ! » Dit Kakashi avec exaspération. « - Les missions que vous faites sont adaptées à votre niveau. » Il regarda Sasuke. « - Cela signifie vous tous. »

« - Hn. » Fit Sasuke en détournant les yeux.

« - Vous avez besoin d'apprendre à travailler ensemble tous les trois et pas vous soucier de ce que sont vos missions. Maintenant, nous partons d'ici. Vous dérangez les autres clients. » Il paya Teuchi pour leurs repas puis sourit à Iruka alors qu'il poussait les enfants dans la rue. « - Bonne nuit, Iruka-sensei ! »

Iruka resta un moment là à sourire. Puis il alla payer Teuchi pour son propre repas mais l'homme secoua la tête. « - Hatake-san m'a donné assez pour vous aussi. Revenez bientôt, Iruka-sensei. »

* * *

Ce ne fut pas, en fait, très long avant que les enfants obtiennent leur souhait. Malgré l'insistance de Kakashi que les missions étaient appropriées à leur niveau, ils étaient de plus en plus frustrés par le manque de défi. La frustration ne fit qu'augmenter les querelles et comme un petit volcan, c'était seulement une question de temps avant que Naruto éclate.

Une fois à bout, il se retrouva debout devant l'Hokage lui-même. Iruka voulait cogner sa tête contre le bureau mais croisa plutôt platement le regard de Kakashi. Il dirait à Kakashi ce qu'il pensait de cela plus tard, de laisser Naruto parler ainsi à l'Hokage. C'était peut-être son imagination, mais il pensait que Kakashi avait pâli.

Le Sandaime, cependant, fut surprenant. Au lieu d'être en colère contre l'enfant présomptueux, il confia à l'équipe une mission de rang C. Iruka essaya de garder un visage inexpressif. De la part d'autres enfants, un tel comportement aurait été inacceptable mais pour Naruto, il faisait preuve d'une grande retenue. Il était heureux que le Sandaime reconnaisse ce fait en répondant positivement.

La réalité de la situation frappa Iruka après que tout soit organisé et que les enfants partent rassembler leurs affaires pour ce qui allait être une longue mission d'escorte. Il réalisa soudainement qu'il n'était pas prêt à voir Naruto vivre sa vie durant une période prolongée. Il se sentait un peu ridicule mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de craindre qu'il parte si loin… Naruto n'avait jamais quitté la grande région de Konoha avant. Pour que cela, il allait simplement lui manquer. La vie d'Iruka était différente de ce qu'elle avait été il y a quelques années. Naruto était comme une luciole, toute lumineuse et énergique et l'ayant aidé à chasser l'obscurité. Son absence allait le faire revenir à sa vie solitaire.

Le Sandaime vit toutes les émotions contradictoires qu'il affichait et lui annonça qu'il était libre de ses obligations pour le restant de la journée. Iruka était reconnaissant. Il aurait pu terminer son travail mais il était heureux que le Sandaime prenne en compte son lien avec le garçon. Alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, il soupira.

« - Qu'ai-je déjà dit à propos de personnes soupirant bruyamment près de moi, Iruka-sensei ? » Résonna la voix de Kakashi près de son oreille.

Iruka sursauta. « - Ah ! Ka… Kakashi-sensei ! » Balbutia-t-il.

Kakashi le regarda avec amusement.

« - Tu m'as fait peur. » Marmonna Iruka.

« - Apparemment. » Répondit Kakashi. « - Alors, qu'est-ce qui te fait soupirer si profondément cette fois ? »

Iruka se mordit la lèvre et croisa le regard de Kakashi.

« - Je suis juste un égoïste. » Dit-il après une hésitation. « - Je ne veux pas me retrouver seul à nouveau. »

« - Vais-je te manquer ? » Demanda joyeusement Kakashi.

« - Kakashi-sensei ! » Protesta Iruka avec une rougeur et son cœur battant plus vite que ce qu'il devrait.

La main chaude de Kakashi se posa sur son épaule. « - Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne resteras pas seul très longtemps. » Dit-il avec une expression adoucie. Le cœur d'Iruka battit à nouveau à toute vitesse. « - Je le ramènerais à la maison en toute sécurité. »


	14. Chapitre 14

Un merci pour vos reviews à **Amelia XOXO** ; **Groumde** ; **Mitsuuki** ; **deryous50** ; et **vague pastel.**

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

 **Fireflies -** _ **Chapitre 14**_

 _By KobutoriRisu_

Iruka essayait de se concentrer sur son travail. Vraiment, il essayait. Mais son esprit était constamment ailleurs.

L'équipe Sept était partie depuis très longtemps maintenant. Tellement longtemps qu'il s'était procuré l'ordre de mission pour voir exactement ce que ça impliquait. Il s'agissait d'escorter et de protéger le client, Tazuna, jusqu'à ce qu'il termine la construction d'un pont au Pays des Vagues. Combien de temps fallait-il pour construire un pont ? Après l'avoir examiné, Iruka réalisa qu'il aurait dû y prêter plus attention dès le départ. Ce n'était pas seulement un pont… c'était un fichu grand pont. L'équipe Sept allait être absente pendant un très long moment.

Au moins, c'était une mission assez simple. Elle était longue mais seulement de rang C donc il n'y aurait pas de conflit avec des shinobis, seulement des voleurs et des brigands. Alors que les jours passaient et qu'ils ne revenaient pas, cependant, il ne s'empêcher de s'inquiéter et qu'ils lui manquaient. Tous.

Naruto lui manquait. Il aimait voir le garçon s'agitait autour de lui, apportant joie et chaos. Sakura et ses sourires joyeux lui manquait. Même le détachement froid de Sasuke, mais qu'il avait du mal à maintenant quand quelque chose piquait sa curiosité, lui manquait.

Et leur instructeur lui manquait… et c'était entièrement la faute de Kakashi. Iruka était absolument sûr que la raison pour laquelle il avait toujours l'homme dans ses pensées, c'était à cause de sa suggestion. " _Vais-je te manquer ?"_. Une telle suggestion aurait perturbé n'importe qui. Fichu Jounin.

Il accepta un rapport de mission et sourit poliment à son porteur. En toute honnêteté, il n'y prêtait à qu'à peine attention et son sourire était un peu forcé. Il se promit de demander à Kotetsu et Izumo de faire quelque chose avec lui ce soir. Peut-être aussi à Hayate… bien qu'Hayate était difficile à trouver car il était un Jounin Spécial. Iruka avait besoin de se distraire et vivre l'instant… il était inutile de se complaire dans sa solitude et de s'apitoyer pour les personnes absentes, surtout quand c'était des gens qu'il appréciait.

Il tamponna le rapport de mission et remercia son porteur.

Sans parler que bien que c'était normal de s'inquiéter et se languir de ses anciens élèves, en particulier Naruto, il était stupide de penser tellement à Kakashi… qu'il ne connaissait même pas très bien. Kakashi était quelqu'un qui lui souriait et lui parlait chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. C'était une personne qui l'avait aidé quelques fois quand il en avait eu besoin. C'était quelqu'un avec une mauvaise réputation et un terrible goût littéraire. Quelqu'un qui faisait semblant d'être inconscient de tout mais qui ne ratait rien. Quelqu'un qui était merveilleux et terrifiant dans un combat. Un génie qui avait toutes les chances d'être paresseux mais qui faisait toujours ce qu'il fallait faire. Quelqu'un dont le comportement sérieux était éclipsé par un humour sous-jacent.

Zut. Iruka secoua la tête. Tel était le problème. Il continuait à penser à ce foutu Jounin.

"- Iruka-sensei." Déclara Kakashi.

Et maintenant, il entendait même sa voix. Cette merveilleuse voix mielleuse qu'il n'avait plus entendue depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

"- Iruka-sensei." Répéta Kakashi.

Iruka leva soudainement la tête et regarda la personne qui se tenait devant lui, les yeux écarquillés. "- Kakashi-sensei !"

Kakashi lui sourit et Iruka sentit une boule de chaleur dans son ventre.

« - Longue journée ? » Demanda Kakashi, tendant son rapport.

« - Oh !" Que c'était embarrassant ! « - Oui… non… désolé. » Il prit délibérément une inspiration afin de se reprendre. « - Les choses sont juste un peu agitée ces derniers temps. » Il prit le rapport que Kakashi lui tendait toujours. Il y avait beaucoup de pages. Il regarda à nouveau Kakashi, se sentant un peu plus calme et ajouta tardivement. « - Bienvenue à la maison. »

« - C'est bon d'être rentré." Fit Kakashi avec un autre sourire.

« - Vous êtes partis très longtemps. Je suppose que la mission a été un succès… ? »

« - T'ai-je manqué ? » Répondit Kakashi sans répondre à la question.

« - Kakashi-sensei… » Fit Iruka, lançant un regard noir au Jounin mais sentant ses joues chauffer un peu. Puis finalement, il remarqua que Kakashi était seul. « - Les enfants ? » Demanda-t-il avec une pointe de culpabilité, il avait mis tant de temps à se rendre compte qu'ils étaient absents et un peu inquiets qu'ils aient pu être blessés.

« - Ils vont très bien ! Je les ai envoyés à l'hôpital pour se faire examiner. Enfin, principalement Sasuke. Il… a été un peu… amoché. Mais je t'assure qu'ils étaient en pleine forme quand je les ai lâchés dans Konoha. »

« - Oh. » Fit Iruka puis il regarda à nouveau le rapport. Il le feuilleta vaguement. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de pages. « - C'est un très long rapport pour une mission de rang C… »

« - C'était une très longue mission pour une mission de rang C. » Répondit sérieusement Kakashi.

« - C'est vrai. » Fit Iruka sans réfléchir.

« - Tu as compté les jours, sensei ? » Demanda Kakashi.

L'énervement d'Iruka prit place et il put lancer un regard noir au Jounin sans rougir. Il regarda ensuite le reste des gens qui attendaient avec les rapports à la main. Alors qu'il était en train de rêvasser, le travail s'amonceler.

Il hocha la tête vers les gens qui attendaient patiemment dans la salle. « - Eh bien… il y a beaucoup de gens qui attendent pour déposer les rapports. Est-ce que ça te dérange si je lis celui-ci plus tard et que je vienne te voir si j'ai des questions ? »

« - Pas de problème, sensei. » Dit Kakashi, mettant ses mains dans ses poches et s'éloignant.

Iruka se retint de soupirer alors que Kakashi partait. Il aurait voulu parler avec lui plus longtemps. Une partie de lui espérait qu'il trouverait quelque chose de mal avec le rapport de sorte qu'il aurait une raison pour aller le voir. Il rougit. Et pour voir Naruto. Il avait hâte de l'entendre babiller avec enthousiasme à propos de la mission tout en mangeant des ramens. Il espérait qu'il aurait le temps. Une fois qu'il aurait terminé ses heures au bureau, il était tout à fait probable que le Sandaime lui confie du travail. Il avait donné beaucoup de tâches supplémentaires ces derniers temps, ce qui contribuait à la difficulté d'Iruka de se concentrer. Il espérait vraiment être libre.

 _Concentre-toi, Iruka. Termine d'abord ta journée."_

Il leva les yeux vers la personne qui attendait devant lui et sourit.

* * *

Lorsqu'Iruka lut finalement le rapport de l'équipe Sept, sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher. Naruto allait certainement avoir beaucoup de choses à lui dire. Plus il lisait, plus il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de lire, même quand il réalisa que c'était un rapport qui aurait dû être remis à quelqu'un d'autre.

Sasuke avait été un peu amoché ? Ils avaient pensé qu'il était mort ! Kakashi avait été capturé par un criminel de rang S dans une prison d'eau ! Naruto avait été transformé en une pelote d'aiguille de glace par un ninja déserteur possédant une technique héréditaire ! Il ne savait pas quelle information particulière lui avait donné la plus grande palpitation cardiaque pendant sa lecture. Probablement que quelqu'un était effectivement en mesure d'arrêter le Ninja-Copieur. Cette pensée était effrayante. Que faire si quelqu'un d'autre avait pris cette mission ? C'était juste un rang C… en théorie il aurait pu s'en occuper mais il était beaucoup trop occupé ces jours-ci pour jouer les escortes, mais le principe était là. Quelqu'un du niveau d'Iruka aurait été massacré. Ce fichu Jounin… remettre ce rapport de mission à lui.

Il se frotta les yeux. Quand il termina ses heures de travail, il se mit à la recherche de l'auteur du rapport. Il le trouva facilement, confortablement installé sur une grande branche basse d'un arbre près du bâtiment administratif, lisant son omniprésent _Icha Icha Paradise._

« - Kakashi-sensei. » Appela Iruka, debout sous la branche avec les mains sur les hanches. Kakashi le regarda. « - Penses-tu vraiment que je suis la personne compétente pour remettre ce rapport de mission ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Que veux-tu dire ? » Répondit innocemment Kakashi. « - Tu as le droit de recevoir des missions de rang C. Celle-ci a juste eu son lot… d'imprévu. »

Iruka bondit sur la branche afin qu'ils puissent parler plus tranquillement. « - Imprévu ? » Protesta-t-il. « - Tu as combattu un criminel de rang S ! Tout seul ! »

« - Je n'étais pas seul. J'ai eu de l'aide. »

« - De Genins ! »

« - Ils étaient très utiles. À la fin de la mission, Naruto a eu un pont nommé en son honneur. Ils ne l'ont pas appelé le pont Kakashi, tu sais. Ils ont vraiment été à la hauteur. »

Iruka soupira.

Kakashi lui sourit joyeusement. « - En outre, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'entendrais pas tout cela de la bouche de Naruto. Je pensais te donner quelque chose d'intéressant à lire. Faire passer ta journée plus vite. »

« - Intéressant ! C'était censé être une simple mission de rang C mais vous avez combattu deux ninjas déserteurs… un avec une technique héréditaire et un autre qui était un des sept épéistes légendaires de Kiri. »

« - Et alors ? »

Iruka se couvrit les yeux avec sa main. Il se demandait quel genre d'exemple le Jounin allait donner à Naruto. « - Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? » Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

« - Tout ce que tu veux, sensei. » Répondit Kakashi légèrement.

« - Quoi ? » Fit Iruka en rougissant et baissant la main pour regarder Kakashi.

« - Quoi ? » Rétorqua Kakashi innocemment.

Iruka baissa les yeux et se pinça le nez. Apparemment, Kakashi avait été absent pendant assez longtemps pour qu'il ait oublié comment le déchiffrer. Il prit une grande inspiration et regarda le Jounin qui l'observait curieusement. Iruka soupira.

« - Quoi qu'il en soit, le rapport m'a paru correct et je l'ai validé. Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Le Sandaime m'a tellement occupé ces derniers temps que je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu trouver le temps de dormir. » Il se frotta les yeux avec lassitude. « - Peux-tu dire à Naruto que je viendrais le voir bientôt. » Il lança un regard noir à Kakashi. « - Il pourra tout me raconter au sujet de son pont. »

Kakashi lui sourit. Iruka ne pouvait pas voir à travers le masque mais il en était sûr, il y avait des dents dans ce sourire.

* * *

Mais il ne revit pas Naruto pendant un certain temps. Son travail le tenait extrêmement occupé et il n'avait pas le temps pour le jeune garçon. Le Sandaime préparait vraiment quelque chose de mystérieux. Il y avait plusieurs personnes, Iruka inclus, qui se démenaient avec des parchemins à transmettre ou des documents à rédiger. Iruka ne savait pas du tout ce qui se passait. Entre l'enseignement à l'Académie, ses heures de travail au Bureau des Missions et ses tâches pour le Sandaime, il avait à peine le temps de manger… il mangeait beaucoup trop de ramen instantané et de plats à emporter en ce moment. Finalement, le Sandaime sembla satisfait du travail effectué. Il déclara à Iruka qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à lui confier et qu'il pouvait sa journée du lendemain. Plus que cela, il n'y avait pas de classe le lendemain, seulement venir travailler au Bureau dans l'après-midi si on avait besoin de lui. Une journée de repos à moitié garanti. Iruka comptait vraiment en profiter.

Le lendemain, Iruka découvrit qu'il n'était pas le seul qui avait bénéficiait de la bienveillance du Sandaime. Un certain nombre de shinobi, y compris tous les Genin, étaient spécifiquement en service dans Konoha… il ne fallait jamais baisser la garde… mais la grande majorité des personnes avaient une journée de repos. Comme il y avait un nombre anormalement élevé de shinobi déambulant dans Konoha, il y avait comme un air d'allégresse.

Iruka jouissait du beau temps en cette journée d'été, avançant dans les rues animées de Konoha quand il croisa Hayate. Ce dernier était tout aussi content de le voir qu'Iruka.

« - Tu as ta journée toi aussi ? » Demanda Iruka. Hayate sourit et hocha la tête. « - Ils t'ont gardé très occupé ces jours-ci. » Observa-t-il.

« - Il y a beaucoup d'attente pour un Jounin Spécial. Je suis honoré que l'on m'a attribué ce grade, mais il y a toujours plus de formation à faire ou une tâche à accomplir. Pourtant, c'est gentil de la part du Sandaime de nous donner une journée de repos. » Il termina sa phrase par une légère toux.

Iruka hocha la tête.

Soudain, un bras se posa sur chacune de leurs épaules et la tête de Genma apparut entre eux.

« - J'ai un boulot pour vous deux. »

« - Le Sandaime nous a donné un jour de congé. » Répondit doucement Hayate.

« - Moi aussi ! » Déclara Genma. « - Ainsi qu'au reste d'entre nous. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est un bon travail. »

Hayate eut l'air dubitatif et Iruka haussa un sourcil.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Demanda Iruka.

« - Manger un barbecue et boire du saké ! » Déclara Genma avec enthousiasme. « - Il faut profiter des moments ! Nous nous retrouvons tous à Yakiniku Q. Je m'y dirigeais à l'instant mais le projet était que si nous croisons des compagnons, de les emmener. Et vous êtes là ! » Il leur sourit joyeusement. « - Venez, venez vous amuser. »

Hayate regarda Iruka.

Iruka sourit. « - Ça a l'air amusant. »

Hayate hocha la tête. « - Bien sûr. »

Genma passa ses bras sous les leurs et les traîna à travers les rues animées. Alors qu'il poussait la porte de Yakiniku Q, il leva les bras en l'air et annonça fortement : « - Je suis là ! Que la fête commence ! »

« - Genma, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps ? » Iruka reconnut la voix d'Asuma.

« - Je faisais attendre ces dames. » Répondit Genma, renversant ses cheveux pour illustrer ses propos. « - Et j'ai croisé ces deux-là. » Il fit un signe avec son pouce par-dessus son épaule pour désigner la porte où se trouvait Iruka et Hayate.

« - Hayate ! Iruka ! Bienvenue ! » S'écria joyeusement Maito Gai, bondissant sur ses pieds à l'extrémité de la table. Il s'adressa au groupe réunis autour de la table. « - Faite de la place ! » Il y eut du brouhaha alors que les gens bougeaient pour faire de la place aux nouveaux arrivants. Iruka hésita un instant alors qu'il ne reconnaissait les visages que de Jounin ou Jounin Spécial… il ne voyait aucun Chuunin, mais les mains de Genma sur ses épaules firent pression et il se laissa asseoir à la table. Hayate prit place à ses côtés et Genma fit gaiment le tour de la table pour s'installé à côté de Mitarashi Anko et lui faire un clin d'œil. Elle rigola et secoua la tête.

« - Du saké pour nos nouveaux jeunes arrivants ! » S'écria bruyamment Gai, soulevant son verre de saké et le renversant un peu.

Une bouteille de saké et des verres apparurent devant Hayate et Iruka. Alors que Genma commençait déjà à boire, Iruka se sentait un peu mal à l'aise de boire avec ce groupe. Il regarda Hayate qui s'était mis à discuter avec Anko.

« - Il est préférable de juste boire. » Fit une voix douce à sa droite. Il se tourna pour voir que Kakashi était assis à côté. « - Gai ne fera que crier plus fort s'il voit que tu ne le fais pas. »

Iruka hésita puis prit le verre de saké.

« - Tu n'as pas assez bu, Kakashi mon rival estimé ! » Explosa à nouveau Gai. « - J'ai déjà une avance sur toi de deux bouteilles ! »

« - Bien joué, Gai ! » Félicita Kakashi en se tournant vers le Jounin bruyant. « - Je te cède la victoire. »

« - Oh non, tu ne vas pas t'en sortir aussi facilement ! » Dit Gai. « - Nous devons boire bouteille sur bouteille pour déterminer qui tient le mieux. »

« - Si nous réussissons à le faire boire assez, il abaissera le masque ! » Genma sourit méchamment.

« - Tout d'abord… non. Et d'autre part… non. » Déclara Kakashi, lançant un regard plat à Genma. Il regarda Iruka. Ce dernier décida qu'il aimait voir Kakashi être taquiné et ne put contenir son amusement. Il sourit au Jounin.

Kakashi le regarda. « -Et toi, Iruka-sensei ? J'ai l'espoir que tu pourrais m'aider à m'abriter de ces réprouvés. »

« - Où est le plaisir dans tout cela ? » Demanda innocemment Iruka, prenant une gorgée de son saké.

* * *

Plusieurs bouteilles de saké plus tard et Iruka se sentait vraiment joyeux. Il était conscient que la jambe de Kakashi était pressée contre la sienne et que leurs doigts se touchaient quand ils prenaient quelque chose en même temps. Il n'était pas conscient que la même chose se passait de l'autre côté de lui avec Hayate mais la chaleur de la jambe d'Hayate ne semblait pas le brûler.

Il essaya de cesser de prêter attention à cela et se laisser emporter par la gaieté du groupe. Les Jounins prenaient beaucoup de plaisir ensemble. Ils étaient nombreux et il y avait des moments où le groupe était sérieusement bruyant. Il ne pouvait pas entendre la conversation de tout le monde depuis là où il était mais il était satisfait des gens qu'il pouvait entendre… Kakashi, Hayate, Genma, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Anko et Namiashi Raidou.

Récemment, la converstion avait dérivé sur Iruka et son travail avec les pré-Genin. Iruka n'était pas surpris d'apprendre que les petits enfants n'étaient pas populaires parmi eux et le consensus général était que les petits enfants étaient toujours associés à de la morve. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai, bien qu'Udon, l'un des copains de Konohamaru, n'avait rien fait pour décourager cette opinion. Iruka se demandait pourquoi sa mère ne lui laissait pas toujours un mouchoir sur lui. Ou l'emmener voir un médecin.

« - Espérons qu'aucun enfant dont il doit s'occuper était comme toi quand tu étais enfant, Kakashi. » Genma sourit, interrompant les rêveries d'Iruka. « - Morveux incorrigible. »

« - Hey. » Dit Kakashi, ayant l'air peiné. « - Je ne savais pas comment être un enfant. »

« - Aww. » Fit Genma avec une fausse pitié. « - Tu étais assez mignon même si tu avais une sale attitude. »

Kakashi leva les yeux vers Genma et haussa un sourcil. « - Mignon ? »

« - C'était une lutte quotidienne pour ne pas te pincer les joues. »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Intervint Asuma. « - Il était comme un vieux grincheux. »

« - Voilà qui était si adorable ! » Répondit gaiement Genma. « - Je parie que tu voulais ébouriffer ses cheveux à chaque fois qu'il faisait un de ces petits commentaires condescendants. »

« - Ou le pendre par les orteils à un arbre… »

« - Allons, allons. » Interrompit Kakashi. « - Vous n'étiez tous les deux pas friands de ma capacité à pointer vos faiblesses… »

« - … Est encore comme un vieux grincheux, si tu veux mon avis. » Dit Asuma.

« - … Je peux te rappeler comment tu étais… si tu veux. » Ajouta Kakashi.

« - Tu as raison Genma. » Fit sèchement Asuma. « - Il était mignon. »

Iruka rigola. Il était difficile d'imaginer Kakashi étant enfant mais ces hommes l'avaient vu grandir. Asuma était quelques années plus vieux que Kakashi, Genma un peu moins et un Kakashi de six ans les avait devancé. Cela lui causé une migraine rien que d'y penser. Asuma et Genma étaient parmi les meilleurs hommes que Konoha avait et ils n'étaient pas devenu Chuunin à un âge précoce. Très peu l'avait fait. Kakashi avait dû être un enfant très étrange.

« - Ah ! Mon expérience avec Kakashi étant enfant… » Commença Gai.

 _Parlant d'enfants étranges,_ pensa Iruka pour lui-même.

« - Gland. » Répliqua Kakashi sans regarder Gai. La bouche de Gai se referma avec un bruit audible.

« - Oh mon dieu ! » S'écria Anko. « - Comment as-tu fait ça ? » Elle se retourna et regarda Gai.

Gai dévisagea Kakashi, les joues rouges. Iruka entendit un doux rire provenir de Kakashi.

* * *

Lorsqu'Iruka repensa à cette soirée, il se demanda si ça avait été vraiment sage de boire autant qu'il l'avait fait avec ce groupe particulier de shinobi. Il avait bu jusqu'à atteindre ses limites et disait à peu près tout ce qu'il pensait sans aucune retenue. Grâce à la soirée, ça n'avait pas abouti à quoi que ce soit de mal, il y avait eu quelques rires parfois quand il faisait allègrement connaître ses opinions mais les Jounins prenaient tout ce qu'il disait avec un bon esprit. Le problème se posa pour le retour. Bien que cela n'était pas vraiment un problème. Il n'était pas du tout certain.

À une heure tardive, le rassemblement commença à se disperser. Un grand nombre de fêtards étaient pire que saoule. Iruka ne pensait pas être aussi touché qu'Anko ou Gai… après son défi à Kakashi, où Gai fut clairement perdant mais était parfaitement heureux de cela, il se mit à faire de la poésie sur la jeunesse de la vie. Certains autres avaient l'air mal aussi et il était à peu près certains qu'ils essayaient de cacher le fait qu'ils avaient beaucoup bu. Mais quand il se leva, il fut plus instable qu'il ne l'avait prévu. L'erreur à ne pas faire avec les Jounin. Il est clair qu'ils avaient une plus grande résistance que lui. Où le faisaient-ils cela souvent ? Il regarda Kakashi. Zut, le Jounin avait l'air bien.

« - Tu te sens bien pour rentrer chez toi, Iruka-sensei ? » Demanda Kakashi avec une teinte d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« - Um. » Fit pensivement Iruka. « - Probablement ! »

Hayate était quelque peu instable également et Genma prit sur lui pour le ramener chez lui. Genma n'avait pas l'air mieux et il gloussait beaucoup trop pour un homme de vingt-neuf ans. Iruka se demandait qui allait vraiment aider l'autre.

« - Iruka ? »

Iruka tourna son attention vers Kakashi.

« - Je pense que je ferais mieux de te ramener à la maison. » Déclara Kakashi.

« - D'accord. » Convint Iruka.

Alors qu'ils marchaient, Iruka réalisa que Kakashi ne semblait vraiment pas affecté par tout l'alcool qu'il avait consommé.

« - Comment diable fais-tu pour être relativement sobre ? » Demanda-t-il brusquement.

« - Mm. »

« - Tu as bu autant que moi. »

« - Non, je ne l'ai pas fait. »

« - Hein ? » Iruka avait un grand nombre de bouteille de saké apparaître devant le Jounin pendant toute la nuit.

« - Ça ne me dérange pas de boire quelques verres, mais je ne veux pas être hors de contrôle. Heureusement, Kurenai pense comme moi alors nous avons mis au point un arrangement mutuellement bénéfique qui fait croire que nous buvons donc ils ne nous importunent pas. » Il regarda Iruka et sourit joyeusement. « - Nous échangeons nos verres tout le temps, un verre plein contre un presque vide. Nous sommes devenus très habiles à cela mais c'est encore plus facile quand nous avons quelqu'un qui nous soutient et fournit une diversion. » Il souriait toujours mais il avait l'air un peu plus gêné. « - Gai et Asuma boivent beaucoup à l'origine alors ils ne s'en rendent compte de l'échange. Pas seulement eux cependant, nous choisissons en fonction de celui qui est dans notre liste noire. Anko et Raido étaient des cibles de choix ce soir. D'habitude, je laisse Genma tranquille… bien qu'il soit plus que capable de se saouler tout seul. »

Iruka avait commencé à sourire alors que Kakashi parlait et quand ce dernier se tut, il soupira.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Kakashi.

« - Tu as une belle voix. » Dit Iruka un peu rêveusement.

« - Quoi ? » Demanda Kakashi avec un soupçon de rire dans la voix.

Iruka le regarda. « - C'est vrai ! Je me suis souvent dit que ta voix est agréable. Je pense que je pourrais t'écouter parler pendant des heures. C'est dommage que tu ne parles pas plus souvent. Je pense que tu pourrais lire le registre des ninjas et je serais tout simplement heureux de pouvoir t'écouter pendant des heures. »

« - Tu le pourrais vraiment ? »

Iruka hocha la tête. « - J'ai décidé que ta voix était comme du caramel chaud. »

« - Quand as-tu décidé ça ? » Demanda Kakashi.

« - Il y a quelques temps. » Répondit joyeusement Iruka, regardant les étoiles. Il réalisa ensuite ce qu'il avait dit et regarda Kakashi. Ce dernier souriait. Iruka sourit ironiquement et frotta sa cicatrice. Kakashi se mit à rire et un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale d'Iruka. Il décida que la noyade dans du caramel chaud n'était pas une mauvaise façon de mourir.

« - Donc, je t'ai manqué ! » Dit Kakashi, lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes et riant malicieusement.

« - La ferme ! » Fit Iruka en riant en retour. « - Tu es insupportable. »

« - Non, je suis charmant. » Répliqua Kakashi.

« - Charmant mon cul. » Rétorqua Iruka. « - Tu viens d'admettre que tu rends intentionnellement tes amis très ivres ! »

« - Seulement ceux qui le méritent. »

Iruka sourit et secoua la tête.

Alors que la conversation ne s'arrêtait pas, ils réussirent à se rendre à l'appartement d'Iruka sans que d'autres bêtises sortent de sa bouche et qu'il dise au Jounin des choses qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir lui faire savoir.

À sa porte, Iruka fut brièvement incapable de trouver ses clés et fut lui-même la cible de la bonne humeur taquine du Jounin. Il les trouva finalement et déverrouilla sa porte. Kakashi lui dit bonsoir avec sa voix basse et douce et dès qu'Iruka referma la porte derrière lui, il ressentit une sensation de chaleur agréable dans tout le corps qui n'était pas due à l'alcool. Il eut la pensée fugace que ça pouvait juste être un tas d'ennuis.


	15. Chapitre 15

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews à ** _Aidoku_** _;_ ** _deryous50_** _;_ ** _Amelia XOXO_** _e_ _t_ ** _vague pastel._**

* * *

 _ **Fireflies -** **Chapitre 15**_

 _By KobutoriRisu_

Iruka, transformé pour ressembler à un ninja de la Pluie, atterrit sur le toit derrière Kakashi. Il était pleinement conscient qu'il n'avait pas besoin de garder son déguisement plus longtemps, qu'il le portait comme une sorte d'armure pour se protéger du regard pénétrant du Jounin. Il ne devait pas être inquiet. Alors qu'il atterrissait, Kakashi se tourna dans la direction opposée. Iruka n'était pas sûr s'il devait être bouleversé ou soulagé.

Kakashi. Iruka avait passé la majeure partie de la journée à penser à Kakashi. Il avait fait une erreur colossale et avait passé des heures à y penser. Alors qu'il examinait et traitait tout ce qui avait découlé de cela, il était venu à une conclusion inconfortable.

Kakashi n'était pas la personne qu'il pensait.

Au contraire, il était la personne qu'il pensait et ne l'était pas en même temps.

Et Iruka n'avait aucun doute dans son esprit que s'il ne pouvait pas arranger les choses entre le Jounin et lui ici et maintenant, l'amitié fragile qu'ils avaient développée volerait en éclat sous le poids des non-dits.

* * *

La veille, et deux jours après la soirée, Iruka était de retour à l'Académie et au Bureau. Sa présence n'avait pas été requise au Bureau le lendemain de la soirée, alors il avait pu rester chez lui et n'avait pas fait face à ses compagnons de beuverie. Il soupçonnait que peut-être Kakashi et Kurenai étaient, en fait, incroyablement sage de limiter la quantité de boisson. Bien que les Jounins avaient pris avec beaucoup d'humour tout ce qu'il avait dit ce soir-là, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir un peu paranoïaque sur le fait qu'ils pouvaient agir différemment avec lui et il était particulièrement préoccupé par cette étrange confession qu'il avait fait à Kakashi.

Le Jounin et son équipe était actuellement en mission de rang D… promener des chiens. Parfois, Iruka était perplexe sur les gens qui payaient des ninjas pour cela, mais un emploi rémunéré était un emploi rémunéré. En tout cas, il présumait que le rapport de l'équipe Sept viendrait plus tard ce jour-là. Il espérait que le rapport serait délivré par l'ensemble de l'équipe Sept, en partie parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas vu les enfants depuis leur retour du Pays des Vagues, et en partie pour qu'ils puissent agir comme tampon entre lui et Kakashi.

Mais plus tard ce jour-là, Kakashi apparut seul. Il remit le rapport de mission avant de mettre ses mains dans ses poches.

« - Merci. » Dit Iruka alors qu'il acceptait le rapport. Il le parcourut rapidement avant de porter son regard sur Kakashi, se sentant maladroit. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, alors il choisit le sujet le plus sûr qu'il connaissait. Il appréciait l'ironie du fait que le sujet le plus sûr pour Kakashi et lui était, de toutes les choses, le réceptacle de Kyuubi qui avait été si longtemps méprisé par le village.

« - Alors, est-ce que Naruto s'entend bien avec ses coéquipiers ? »

Kakashi le regarda avec une certaine surprise et répondit : « - Eh bien, dans une certaine mesure… »

Iruka rougit. Il sentait que c'était inopinément bizarre de poser des questions sur Naruto et Kakashi ne s'y était clairement pas attendu. Maintenant, il se sentait encore plus maladroit. Naruto n'était pas vraiment un sujet sûr après tout.

« - J'étais occupé ces derniers temps, donc je ne l'ai pas vu une seule fois depuis son retour. » Expliqua-t-il en se grattant la joue. « - Alors je suis un peu inquiet. » Il réalisa que l'homme assit à ses côtés au Bureau lui lançait un regard un peu étrange. Il se demanda s'il se tortillait et se concentra pour reprendre un comportement normal.

Kakashi lui sourit. « - Eh bien, comme tu le sais, il y a Uchiha Sasuke avec lui, Iruka-sensei. Vu que Naruto le considère comme son rival, alors les choses sont un peu difficiles… » Iruka était soulagé. Kakashi prenait part au sujet de conversation. « - … Mais en tout cas. » Continua Kakashi. « - Il s'améliore. Il progresse si rapidement qu'il va atteindre ton niveau, le niveau d'un homme qu'il respecte, en peu de temps. »

« - Je suis si heureux. » Répondit Iruka en souriant joyeusement à Kakashi. Ce dernier n'agissait pas étrangement envers lui et tout était comme d'habitude. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas à se soucier de quoi que ce soit après tout. Kakashi ne l'avait pas évité pour remettre le rapport et il lui parlait normalement. Il en vint à la conclusion que Kakashi n'avait pas été troublé par sa confession inhabituelle. Il ne sentait plus les yeux de son voisin sur eux non plus, donc il se dit qu'il avait réussi à contrôler son langage corporel. Ses joues étaient un peu chaudes cependant, de sorte qu'il soupçonnait de rougir à nouveau. Le rougissement, malheureusement, n'était pas si facile à contrôler.

Il ne voulait pas vraiment que Kakashi parte mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il reste et il avait encore du travail à faire. Il observa encore quelques secondes le Jounin souriant puis se concentra sur le rapport avant que son voisin recommence à les regarder curieusement et remarque son rougissement.

« - Naruto a insisté pour s'occuper du plus gros chien, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il en riant alors qu'il feuilletait le rapport.

« - Parfois, son plus grand rival est lui-même. » Répondit Kakashi alors qu'il commençait à se détourner. « - A plus tard, Iruka-sensei ! »

Iruka le regarda partir.

* * *

Plus tard ce jour-là, Iruka comprit finalement la raison du surmenage occasionné par le Sandaime. L'annonce tomba que les examens Chuunin se dérouleraient à Konoha à compter du 1er juillet… soit dans une semaine. Cela paraissait tellement évident, mais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas été en mesure de regrouper toutes les informations et n'avait entraperçu qu'un petit bout du projet. Cela expliquait pourquoi l'Hokage avait donné un jour de repos à autant de personne que possible afin qu'ils se détendent… la sécurité allait être élevée à son plus haut point dans Konoha alors qu'un grand nombre de gens d'autres pays, shinobis comme civils, viendraient pour participer ou observer. Il n'y aurait pas de détente pour tous les shinobis de Konoha jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini.

Autre la sécurité accrue, Iruka ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela ait beaucoup d'impact sur lui. L'Académie continuerait à travailler, les missions seraient toujours distribuées et rapportées. Il se demandait s'il aurait même le temps de voir une grande partie de l'évènement. Non pas que cela le troublait particulièrement dans le cas échéant… ses étudiants diplômés étaient encore trop inexpérimentés pour y participer et il ne connaissait pas beaucoup d'autre Genin. Il était curieux de voir comment l'équipe de Gai s'en sortirait… il était certain qu'ils y participeraient. Hyuuga Neji était un de ces jeunes shinobi, comme Sasuke, qui avait l'étiquette du génie collée sur lui, Tenten était une experte en arme très concurrentielle et puis il y avait la détermination de Rock Lee, qui avait obtenu son diplôme de l'Académie seulement en utilisant le taijutsu. Cela avait dû être une décision intéressante pour l'examinateur de l'équipe qui avait choisi de diplômer Lee grâce à cette seule capacité.

Le lendemain, une réunion fut organisée concernant les examens imminents. Divers instructeurs de l'Académie, tous les Jounins s'occupant d'une équipe Genin et les shinobis qui participeront à l'évènement en tant qu'arbitre étaient convoqués afin qu'ils prennent connaissance des Genins qui seraient nommés pour participer.

Lorsque l'Hokage appela Kakashi, Kurenai et Asuma, les principaux Jounin en charge des diplômés d'Iruka, il savait qu'ils allaient refuser de participer. Traditionnellement, chaque instructeur Jounin était appelé si leurs équipes avaient atteint la limite de huit missions mais personne ne les nommait si tôt. Les trois équipes de recrues étaient encore beaucoup trop inexpérimentées.

Lorsque Kakashi nomma Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura, il fut très étonné. Lorsque Kurenai et Asuma nommèrent également leurs équipes, il fut en état de choc. Il n'était pas la seule personne à être choqué par la situation et des murmures s'élevèrent ici et là après les dernières paroles d'Asuma. Il était inhabituel pour toute jeune recrue Genin de tenter les examens Chuunin et encore moins trois équipes en même temps. À quoi pensaient ces Jounins ? Était-ce une sorte de compétition bizarre ? Il n'y avait aucun moyen que ces enfants soient prêts.

Kakashi et Kurenai n'avaient jamais eu d'équipe Genin avant. Certainement surestimaient-ils les capacités de leurs équipes ? Il ne savait pas quelle était l'excuse d'Asuma mais peut-être qu'en voyant Kakashi et Kurenai nommer leurs équipes, il avait décidé de faire de même… sauf que… les examens Chuunin étaient dangereux. Des personnes mourraient durant les examens Chuunin. Ces Jounins étaient tous si exceptionnel, peut-être que cela obscurcissait leur point de vue. Son inquiétude devint plus importante que son sens des convenances et il ne put plus se retenir.

« - Attendez une minute ! » Intervint-il.

« - Qu'y a-t-il, Iruka ? » Demanda le Sandaime. Les trois Jounins se tournèrent vers lui.

« - Hokage-sama… s'il vous plait, laissez-moi parler ! » Déclara Iruka, l'inquiétude le rendant presque nauséeux. « - Excusez-moi d'interférer mais les neufs qui viennent d'être nommés étaient mes élèves à l'Académie. Chacun d'eux est talentueux mais il est trop tôt pour eux… ils ont besoin de plus d'expérience avant de tenter les examens Chuunin ! »

Kakashi le regarda droit dans les yeux. « - Je suis devenu Chuunin alors que j'avais six ans de moins que Naruto. »

« - Naruto n'est pas toi ! » Répliqua Iruka. « - Tu veux les briser ou quoi ? »

« - Ils se plaignent toujours que les missions ne sont jamais importantes. » Déclara impartialement Kakashi. « - Les mettre en difficulté pourrait être intéressant. Les voir être écraser pourrait aussi être intéressant. »

« - Quoi ?! » S'écria Iruka, la colère irradiant littéralement de son corps. Il pouvait goûter la bile dans sa bouche.

« - C'est une blague. » Déclara Kakashi sans aucun changement d'expression. « - Iruka-sensei, je comprends où tu veux en venir, tu es clairement inquiet mais… »

« - Kakashi, arrête. » Fit doucement Kurenai.

Kakahsi ne lui prêta pas attention. « - … N'interfère pas ! Ils ne sont plus tes élèves. Ce sont mes subordonnés maintenant. » Déclara-t-il, l'observant avec des yeux durs et froids.

Non, pas Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi, le Ninja-Copieur, le maître de Mille Jutsus.

Kurenai soupira.

Iruka tremblait de colère. Il se força à inspirer afin de se calmer un peu. « - Mais l'examen Chuunin est également connu sous le no… »

« - Iruka. » Interrompit le Sandaime. Iruka le regarda et les trois Jounins se tournèrent vers lui. « - Je comprends ce que tu dis… »

« - Hokage-sama. » Dit Iruka avec un peu d'espoir.

« - … Nous allons donc faire passer les recrues Genin par un examen préliminaire spécial. » Continua le Sandaime.

« - Un examen préliminaire ? » Iruka n'était pas sûr de ce que cela signifiait et il était à la fois inquiet et soulagé que le Sandaime écoute son avis.

« - Maa. » Dit Kakashi. « - Ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire Hokage-sama mais si cela peut faire taire les sceptiques. Je ne doute pas des capacités de mes élèves. Ou ceux de Kurenai et d'Asuma, s'ils pensent qu'ils sont prêts également. Ces enfants sont parfaitement capables de traverser cette épreuve dangereuse que représente l'examen Chuunin. »

Les paroles de Kakashi ravitaillèrent la colère d'Iruka et il répliqua furieusement : « - Je ne l'accepte pas ! Ils sont peut-être tes subordonnés maintenant mais ils ont également été mes élèves. Je ne suis pas sûr… »

« - Iruka a raison. » Interrompit Gai, faisant un pas en avant. « - Ce n'est pas une épreuve facile. Vous précipitez les choses. Mon équipe a attendu un an pour se renforcer d'abord. Laissez-les mûrir un peu. »

Kakashi se mit à rire dédaigneusement. « - Ils ne sont peut-être pas parfait mais ils vont rapidement écraser ton équipe. »

Gai foudroya Kakashi du regard. Iruka lui lança un regard méprisant. Des enfants allaient être blesser à cause de cette arrogance. Même Gai ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire. Il émit une sorte de grognement.

« - Ça suffit. » Intervint le Sandaime. « - Voilà pour les recrues. Nous allons passer aux nominations des non-recrues Genin. »

Ses paroles clôturèrent toute discussion et Iruka et les quatre Jounins retournèrent dans les rangs. Iruka ne lança aucun regard aux trois instructeurs contre lesquels il s'était élevé, encore moins Kakashi. Alors que les autres Genins étaient nommés ou rejetés, il ne prêtait aucune attention. Son esprit était ailleurs. Il était si inquiet pour ses étudiants mais au moins, Gay était d'accord avec lui et le Sandaime l'avait écouté. Mais il n'aurait pas dû parler comme cela devant tout le monde. Il grinça des dents. Les trois Jounins avaient le droit d'être très en colère contre lui.

Il avait publiquement remis en question leurs décisions et dès que la réunion prit fin, il se posta devant eux alors que les autres se disperser.

« - Je suis désolé Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei. J'ai été déplacé. »

« - Merci Iruka-sensei. » Répondit Kurenai. « - Nous pouvons comprendre ton inquiétude mais je te remercie de présenter tes excuses. »

Asuma se frotta l'arrière de la tête. « - Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela, Iruka-sensei. »

Iruka regarda Kakashi qui hocha simplement la tête avec raideur sans aucun contact visuel. Iruka n'avait pas prévu quelque chose de plus. Il les salua puis laissa les trois Jounins discuter de l'examen préliminaire avec l'Hokage.

* * *

Après l'implication d'Iruka dans l'affaire, il ne fut pas particulièrement surpris de s'impliquer davantage dans la procédure. Lui, avec deux autres Chuunins, furent chargés de tester les neuf recrues. Iruka était personnellement responsable de l'équipe Sept mais les deux autres Chuunin lui remirent les résultats des tests des autres équipes. Ce fut à Iruka de faire le rapport aux Jounins en charge. Ce n'était donc pas un hasard qu'il s'adresse à Kakashi pour ce rapport.

Les résultats des défis montraient que les neuf recrues étaient devenues plus habiles que ce qu'ils pensaient. Ils avaient démontré les compétences que l'Hokage exigeait pour leur participation à l'épreuve Chuunin. Malgré cela, il n'était personnellement toujours pas d'accord pour qu'ils participent, mais il n'y avait plus rien qu'il pouvait faire maintenant. L'Hokage et les Jounins avaient été assez tolérant pour son coup de colère.

Il alla faire son rapport.

Kakashi était patiemment assis sur un toit donnant sur Konoha. Quand il se tourna dans la direction opposée à l'endroit où se tenait Iruka, les émotions du brun entrèrent en conflit. Le soulagement qu'il ne soit pas soumis à ses yeux perspicaces et la douleur de voir que le Jounin ne pouvait même pas supporter de le regarder.

« - Alors ? Comment se sont-ils débrouillés ? » Demanda Kakashi.

« - Malgré la difficulté que nous avons mis en place pour cet examen préliminaire, les neuf recrues ont réussi. » Répondit Iruka avec raideur. Compte tenu que Kakashi ne le regardait pas, il n'y avait pas besoin de se cacher derrière la transformation. « - Apparemment, leurs compétences sont en croissance, tout comme tu l'as affirmé. » Admit-il. Même sans le regard de Kakashi sur lui, il baissa les yeux vers ses pieds.

« - Mais le véritable examen Chuunin ne va pas être facile. » Admit doucement Kakashi, observant toujours l'horizon.

Iruka leva les yeux et observa le dos de Kakashi.

Il y avait pensé toute la journée et depuis qu'il avait laissé les trois Jounins après s'être excusé et maintenant, Kakashi soutenait la théorie de principe qu'il avait développé.

Iruka se sentait malade. Il était déçu par lui-même. Il était déçu par lui-même parce que Kakashi était déçu par lui. Ce serait plus facile, dans beaucoup de façons, si le Jounin était en colère contre lui. Mais il ne l'était pas. Il n'y avait pas de trace de colère dans sa voix, dans sa posture. Iruka ferma les yeux.

Le Kakashi en face de lui n'était pas le Kakashi qui l'avait regardé froidement lors de la réunion. Le Kakashi qui avait parlé de briser son équipe n'était pas le Kakashi qui avait offert à Iruka des mots de soutien qui l'avaient aidé à développer une relation avec Naruto. Kakashi était froid, implacable, terrifiant mais Kakashi était aussi prévenant, gentil, attentionné. Kakashi était impitoyable mais Kakashi ne laissait pas les gens derrière lui. Kakashi était imparable et incassable mais il était vulnérable et fragile.

Kakashi était plein de contradictions mais ces incohérences étaient vues que par un petit groupe de personnes. Des gens à qui il laissait voir ces incohérences. Des gens comme Gai, Asuma, Kurenai et Genma.

Des gens comme Iruka.

Et Iruka était certain que Kakashi ne lui donnerait pas de seconde chance. S'il ne comprenait pas comment arranger les choses entre eux en ce moment, l'amitié qui s'était développait entre eux allait mourir ici et maintenant. Kakashi serait toujours cordial, même amical mais Iruka ne ressentirait jamais plus cette chaleur qu'il avait senti quand ils avaient rigolé ensemble quand Kakashi l'avait raccompagné chez lui.

Son incapacité à se contrôler avait tout compromis.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Fireflies -** _ **Chapitre 16**_

 _By KobutoriRisu_

« - Je suis vraiment désolé. » Déclara Iruka.

« - Tu l'as déjà dit. » Répondit tranquillement Kakashi.

« - Pas pour ce que j'ai dit. » Corrigea Iruka. « - Pour ce que j'ai fait. »

« - Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda Kakashi, tournant la tête suffisamment pour qu'Iruka sache qu'il pouvait le voir dans sa vision périphérique.

« - D'avoir provoqué tout cela. » Dit Iruka. « - De t'avoir fait faire ça. »

« - Attends. » Fit Kakashi, se tournant complètement. « - Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas en colère contre moi ? »

« - En colère contre toi ? Bien sûr que non ! » Répondit Iruka avec surprise.

« - Mais je… »

« - Je me suis comporté d'une manière que j'aurais pu éviter si j'avais réfléchi un instant au lieu de laisser ma bouche prendre les commandes devant tout le monde comme cela. Je t'ai forcé à entrer dans une situation où tu as dû être _lui._ »

Kakashi le regarda un instant puis dit : « - Tu vas devoir expliquer ce à quoi tu penses en ce moment. Je veux être sûr de comprendre ce qui se passe dans ta tête. »

Iruka resta silencieux un instant. Il se sentait gêné sous le regard de l'autre homme.

« - Non, vas-y. » Insista Kakashi. « - Que veux-tu dire à propos de moi en disant 'être lui' ? »

« - Eh bien… il y a toi. » Hasarda attentivement Iruka. « - Et puis il y a le Ninja-Copieur. Il fait partie de toi mais il est aussi plus grand que toi. Il a une réputation, une aura d'intimidation et c'est d'autant plus effrayant parce qu'il est réel. »

L'œil de Kakashi ne quitta pas Iruka. Ce dernier s'interrompit et Kakashi le regarda attentivement, penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté. « - Continue. » Encouragea-t-il.

« - La réputation du Ninja-Copieur est en partie de qui il est, l'autre de ses capacités. Il est froid, impitoyable et imparable. Tu le laisses dominer en public parce que tu ne peux pas permettre aux gens de penser qu'il est doux… même pas au sein de ton propre village. Mais je pense que tu préfères quand sa réputation disparait et que personne ne prête attention. Gai-san… il est flamboyant, les gens lui accorde de l'attention partout où il va et il l'aspire clairement dans une certaine mesure mais toi… tu essayes de disparaître en arrière-plan. » Iruka regarda le toit à nouveau. « - Tu es une ombre et j'ai braqué la lumière sur toi. Je suis désolé. »

Kakashi resta silencieux pendant un long moment et finalement Iruka leva les yeux vers lui. Il était en train de le regarder puis il secoua la tête d'incrédulité, marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe qu'Iruka pensa être _« Je pensais t'avoir perdu. »_

« - Qu'as-tu dit ? » Demanda Iruka, voulant savoir si ses oreilles avaient bien entendu.

« - J'étais sûr que tu serais en colère contre moi. C'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas te regarder. » Déclara Kakashi. « - J'étais certain que si je regardais dans ces grands yeux bruns qui sont les tiens, je me serais senti comme un tueur de chiot. Je suis habitué aux gens qui s'écartent de moi quand je suis comme ça. Je m'attendais à ce que tu fasses pareil mais au lieu de t'irriter sur la façon dont je suis… tu essayes de comprendre pourquoi. Tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre. Tu es une personne extraordinaire. »

« - Ah ! C'est un honneur, venant de toi ! » Dit Iruka, essayant de ne pas rougir.

« - Non. » Kakashi secoua la tête. « - Je suis un shinobi extraordinaire. Tu es une personne extraordinaire. Je suis heureux que tu ne sois pas en colère contre moi pour t'avoir dit de telles choses cruelles. »

Iruka secoua la tête.

Le visage de Kakashi devint étrangement doux. « - T'ai-je dit à quel point je t'apprécie Iruka-sensei ? »

« - Euh… non. »

« - Je t'apprécie vraiment. »

Iruka n'eut aucune chance pour contrôler sa rougeur à ce stade. « - Eh bien, je te remercie. Je t'apprécie aussi. Bien que… »

« - Bien que ? »

« - Je pense toujours que tu as tort au sujet des enfants ! »

Kakashi rejeta sa tête en arrière et se mit à rire.

* * *

« - Tu es en boucle. » Dit Kakashi quand il cessa finalement de rire.

Iruka se pinça le nez et soupira. « - Je suis désolé. Je dois apprendre à me taire. Je suis sûr que je vais être une vraie mère poule. Je n'ai pas à te remettre en question, je n'aurais rien dû dire en premier lieu. » Frustré avec lui-même de ne pas être en mesure de comprendre les décisions des trois Jounins, ni de tenir sa langue, il se tourna pour partir avant de faire pire.

« - Non. » Kakashi parcourut les quelques pas qui les séparaient et posa sa main sur le bras d'Iruka. Ce dernier cligna des yeux et tourna la tête pour regarder le Jounin. « - Ne t'excuses pas pour cela. Ne présentes jamais d'excuses pour avoir des questions ou des préoccupations. C'est sûr qu'une réunion publique devant l'Hokage n'ait pas le lieu pour les exprimer. » Le sourire qu'il fit était quelque peu tordu. « - Mais tu pourras toujours me dire quelque chose. » Le sourire disparu et il regarda fixement Iruka dans les yeux. « - Je ne suis pas infaillible et je veux être remis en question quand c'est vraiment important. Ça me fait réfléchir aux choses que je fais, pourquoi je pense de cette façon et pourquoi je dis ce que je fais. » Il retira sa main du bras d'Iruka et se frotta la nuque. « - La seule chose. » Dit-il, son expression sérieuse s'évaporant comme la brume. « - Tu vas devoir t'habituer à être mal. Je n'ai pas eu tort depuis mes treize ans. »

« - Est-ce vrai ? » Demanda Iruka.

Kakashi hocha la tête.

« - Tout le monde ne t'a jamais dit que tu es insupportablement égoïste ? »

« - Si mais je leur ai botté le cul. »

Iruka eut un petit rire. Il regarda Kakashi et se mordit la lèvre. « - Penses-tu honnêtement qu'ils sont prêts à devenir Chuunin ? »

Kakashi haussa les épaules. « - Aucune idée. »

Iruka savait que son visage reflétait sa surprise.

« - Mais je pense qu'ils sont prêts à essayer. Écoute Iruka… ils ne sont pas si jeune, vraiment. Je sais que tu penses qu'ils le sont mais ce n'est pas le cas. La plupart de nos shinobis d'élite sont devenus Chuunin quelque part quand je le suis devenu à six ans et toi quand tu l'as été à seize ans, et qui sont par la suite devenu Jounin ou même ANBU. Raidou, Genma, Aoba, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai… même Hayate, ils avaient tous leur âge ou même plus jeunes. »

Iruka hocha la tête. Il savait que l'âge n'était pas dissimulé quand ils devenaient Chuunin ou même Jounin d'ailleurs. Il était surpris que Kakashi sache quand il était devenu Chuunin.

« - Souvent, l'avenir d'un shinobi peut être prédit quand il est diplômé de l'Académie, quand il devient Chuunin. Les légendaires Sanin ont été diplômés à six ans et ces enfants ne l'ont été qu'à leur douze ans… si tu penses qu'ils ne peuvent pas dépasser un Sanin, tu leur rends un mauvais service. »

« - Mais ils sont encore si inexpérimentés. » Soutint Iruka.

« - Bien sûr. » Acquiesça Kakashi. « - A certains égards, ils sont plus inexpérimentés que d'habitude. La plupart des shinobi attend au moins un an en tant que Genin avant de tenter les examens Chuunin mais il y a toujours des exceptions. Si une seule équipe de recrue avait été nommé, probablement que personne n'aurait vraiment prêté attention mais les décision d'Asuma et de Kurenai ainsi que la mienne ont été faites indépendamment des uns et des autres. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que même si ces enfants n'ont pas effectué beaucoup de missions, ils ont beaucoup appris… à l'Académie. Par toi. Compte tenu que ces enfants sont restés plus longtemps que les autres à l'Académie, ça peut avoir eu l'effet escompté et avantageux sur leur développement. »

Iruka fronça pensivement les sourcils et détourna les yeux alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce que Kakashi disait.

« - L'autre chose cependant, c'est que la participation à l'épreuve Chuunin va aussi aider ces enfants à acquérir plus d'expérience rapidement et à devenir une meilleure équipe par la suite. Je n'ai pas été un enfant facile. » Dit Kakashi très doucement. « - Mon meilleur ami est mort à cause de mon arrogance. »

« - Qu'est-ce que… » Commença Iruka, levant les yeux vers Kakashi mais ce dernier l'interrompit en levant une main.

« - Pas maintenant, nous ne parlons pas de moi actuellement, mais des enfants. Le but est que je sais combien c'est important pour un shinobi d'apprendre, le plus tôt possible, pas seulement pour être en mesure de travailler ensemble, mais pour être capable de s'entendre les uns et les autres et de pouvoir compter sur l'autre. Pour l'examen Chuunin, ils vont devoir travailler en tant qu'équipe s'ils veulent réussir. Sakura va devoir arrêter de laisser les garçons agir… ils vont devoir arrêter de la laisser en arrière. Sasuke va devoir apprendre à dépendre des autres au lieu d'essayer de tout faire par lui-même. Et Naruto est encore en train de s'habituer à avoir des personnes sur qui il peut compter. » Kakashi sourit doucement à Iruka. Ce dernier était fasciné sur le fait qu'il pouvait projeter des émotions à travers ce masque quand il le voulait. « - Tous ont quelque chose à tirer de cet examen Chuunin et leur progression va dépendre de leur capacité à travailler en équipe, sans toi ou moi ou quelqu'un pour leur dire quoi faire et s'ils peuvent le faire. Ils ont montré qu'ils avaient beaucoup appris sur le fait d'être un chef de file… ce qui les met en bonne position pour devenir Chuunin. »

Alors qu'Iruka écoutait Kakashi, il réalisa que le Jounin avait beaucoup réfléchit avant de nommer son équipe… mais néanmoins l'examen Chuunin pourrait encore mettre fin à la carrière ou la vie d'un jeune shinobi.

« - C'est si dangereux. » Dit doucement Iruka, regardant ses pieds. « - Que faire s'ils meurent ? »

Kakashi fit une pause, hésitant, puis il posa doucement une main sur l'épaule d'Iruka. « - Ce serait une possibilité, même s'ils ne passaient pas l'examen avant leurs seize ans. Ces enfants ont déjà été sur des missions où ils auraient pu mourir. Nous avons cru avoir perdu Sasuke au Pays des Vagues. »

Iruka leva les yeux.

« - Iruka-sensei. » Dit doucement Kakashi. « - Me fais-tu confiance pour ta vie ? »

« - Sans hésitation. »

« - Alors fais-moi confiance avec eux. Ils ne vont pas mourir. Ils sont plus intelligents que cela. Crois en eux. Ils ne pourront peut-être pas devenir Chuunin, nous allons voir comment ils vont traverser cela, mais ils sont prêts à passer l'examen. »

Iruka regarda le visage de Kakashi et soupira. « - Pourquoi fais-tu tant d'effort pour me faire comprendre ? Pourquoi insistes-tu ? »

« - Je te l'ai déjà dit. » Dit Kakashi. « - Je t'apprécie. En fait, à partir d'aujourd'hui. » Dit-il avec un sourire. « - Je t'apprécie encore plus. »

* * *

Iruka était bien conscient quand le premier examen Chuunin débuta. Il savait qu'un grand nombre de Genin ne passerait pas ce premier obstacle. Il se demanda comment les enfants étaient en train de se débrouiller durant toute la journée, le distrayant des leçons qu'il essayait d'enseigner.

Tant bien que mal il termina la journée et mit fin à la classe. Il était également soulagé parce que la rumeur courait que les neuf recrues avaient passé le premier examen. Maintenant qu'ils participaient, il voulait qu'ils fassent aussi bien que possible.

Il avait des papiers qu'il devait remettre à l'un des Chuunin qui travaillait au Bureau des Missions donc il fit un détour pour les déposer avant de rentrer. Dans la salle, il put voir le Sandaime qui était éloigné de tout le monde et était en train de parler tranquillement avec Kakashi de quelque chose qui ne devait clairement pas être entendu.

Ils devaient avoir terminé car au moment où Iruka entra dans la salle, Kakashi se dirigea vers la porte. Son chemin le mena directement face à Iruka. Il ne stoppa pas sa marche mais il lui dit très clairement et joyeusement : « - Treize. »

Iruka tenta de donner un petit coup dans la cheville du Jounin mais Kakashi évita simplement le pied et Iruka dut se contenter de marmonner un : « - Crétin. » Dans son dos. Kakashi lui lança un sourire espiègle par-dessus son épaule avant de disparaitre par la porte.

La seule personne dans la salle qui aurait pu bien noté l'échange était l'Hokage, qui était le plus près. Il tira pensivement sur sa pipe alors qu'Iruka allait remettre les papiers au Chuunin. Alors qu'il allait repartir, il lui fit signe d'approcher.

« - Hokage-sama. » Dit Iruka. « - Je suis vraiment désolé. » Il avait présenté ses excuses aux Jounins mais il n'avait pas correctement présenté ses excuses au Sandaime pour la réunion qu'il avait perturbée.

Le Sandaime fit un signe dédaigneux de la main. « - Peu importe. » Dit-il. « - Je sais que tu agissais juste pour l'intérêt des enfants. Certains n'ont plus de famille pour le faire. Je suis content qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour prendre soin d'eux… en plus de leurs instructeurs. »

Il regarda vers la porte où Kakashi avait disparu puis ses yeux revinrent sur Iruka. Il baissa la voix alors qu'il continuait. « - Je suis heureux que vous ayez été tous les deux en mesure de passer outre ce qui était arrivé. Je pense que tu fais plus pour lui que ce que tu crois faire. Ta bonne opinion compte beaucoup pour lui. »

« - Kakashi-san ? » Demanda Iruka avec perplexité, observant le Sandaime et baissant également le son de sa voix.

« - Il t'a souri. »

« - Il sourit a beaucoup de gens. »

« - C'est différent avec toi. Ses sourires sont authentiques. Je ne l'ai pas vu sourire comme ça depuis… » Il s'interrompit et observa Iruka.

« - Qu'il a fait tuer son meilleur ami. » Devina Iruka.

Le Sandaime sourit. « - Il te l'a dit. Je suis si heureux. Bien qu'il était peu social avant cela. Il était un enfant exceptionnellement doué, il a été isolé depuis le début. Il a passé la majeure partie de sa vie entourée par des personnes plus âgées que lui et plus souvent qu'autrement, ça a été un défi d'être aux commandes d'un groupe. Il a toujours été si sérieux qu'il a pris l'habitude de tout internaliser. Il aime que les gens pensent qu'il peut gérer quoi que ce soit, lui compris, mais tout le monde a besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre soin d'eux. Je suis un peu inquiet pour lui. Il est plus fragile qu'il le réalise. »

Iruka regarda la porte. « - Oui, je sais. » Dit-il doucement puis il se tourna vers le Sandaime.

Le Sandaime avait un air approbateur. « - Oui, je crois que tu le sais. » Dit-il, hochant joyeusement la tête. « - Bien. Je ne veux pas le voir devenir autodestructeur envers lui-même et se perdre. Il a besoin de quelqu'un dans sa vie pour lui rappeler pourquoi il se bat en premier lieu. »

Iruka resta silencieux un instant puis dit calmement : « - Il m'a dit exactement la même chose une fois. »

Le sourire de l'Hokage s'agrandit. « - Ah oui ? Bien, bien. Entre toi et les enfants… il y a encore de l'espoir pour lui. Maintenant, je mérite bien une pause non ? J'allais me faire du thé. »

* * *

Au moment où la seconde épreuve de l'examen Chuunin se termina, Iruka dut admettre que Kakashi savait apparemment de quoi il parlait. Iruka avait prié Anko de lui permettre d'être celui qui annoncerait à l'équipe Sept s'ils avaient réussi ou échoué et c'est avec une certaine surprise, mais beaucoup de fierté, qu'il les informa qu'ils avaient réussi.

Il essaya de les mettre en garde pour la prochaine épreuve, en particulier Naruto, pour qui il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, mais Naruto l'avait coupé et avait exigé qu'Iruka le considère comme un ninja maintenant et non pas comme un de ses élèves et avec un sourire, Iruka accepta.

Ce fichu Jounin avait toujours raison.

Les matchs préliminaires étaient nécessaires pour diminuer le nombre de participants qui avaient réussi la seconde épreuve. Sur les sept équipes qui avaient réussi, les trois équipes de recrues étaient présentes. À la fin des matchs préliminaires, les neuf Genins étaient sélectionnés pour les derniers matchs publiques. Sur les neuf, quatre provenaient des équipes de recrues et deux étaient de l'équipe de Kakashi de Konoha.

Personne ne pouvait douter des décisions des trois Jounins à ce stade.

Sur l'insistance de l'Hokage, Iruka était même resté pour assister aux combats préliminaires. Il fallait admettre que les recrues avaient beaucoup plus de capacités qu'il avait cru. La seule chose qui l'inquiétait était que pendant les combats préliminaires, il y avait eu une sorte d'agitation et un courant sous-jacent de stress qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait repéré.

Avant les combats, l'équipe Sept avait farouchement chuchotait entre eux… en particulier Sasuke et Sakura. Anko était apparue et s'était entretenue intensément avec le Sandaime. Même Kakashi avait semblé quelque peu tendu. Iruka n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qui semblait perturber Kakashi… il avait projeté sa façade habituelle… mais quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était presque comme s'il se forçait à agir comme si rien ne se passait, que seule une personne sensible à ses maniérismes aurait remarqué.

Et le combat de Sasuke avait été étrange. Le garçon avait semblé avoir plus mal que ce que son apparence physique laissait croire et il avait uniquement utilisé le taijutsu. À la fin du combat, il s'était effondré au sol mais Kakashi l'avait aussitôt emmené dans une petite salle au lieu de laisser l'équipe médicale le prendre en charge. Peu de temps après, Kakashi était revenu seul et Iruka avait découvert plus tard que Sasuke était maintenant à l'hôpital. Il ne put pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se passait et pourquoi Kakashi n'avait pas envoyé Sasuke à l'hôpital en premier lieu. Et pourquoi il était encore perturbé.

Mais Iruka avait l'habitude de ne pas toujours savoir ce qui se passait. Il se considérait comme chanceux d'avoir pu évoluer dans le village où il savait que la plupart des gens vivaient qu'avec des secrets, c'était un mode de vie dans un village caché. Il était très doué pour ne pas laisser sa curiosité prendre le dessus.

Indépendamment de ce qui se passait, et si Iruka ne saurait jamais, il restait maintenant un mois aux neuf Genins et leurs mentors pour se préparer aux matchs finaux. Bien qu'il ne voulait pas que ses élèves participent au premier lieu, Iruka était excessivement fier que la moitié des Genins en compétitions qui étaient en compétition pour la phase finale avaient été ses élèves et il était particulièrement fier que Naruto soit parmi eux.


	17. Chapitre 17

_Un grand merci pour vos reviews à **vague pastel** ; **Miss Macaronii** ; **deryous50** ; **Tsuki** ; **Amelia XOXO** et **Groumde.**_

 _Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

 **Fireflies -** _ **Chapitre 17**_

 _By KobutoriRisu_

Le mois après les préliminaires passa rapidement mais désagréablement pour Iruka. Il passa une grande partie de celui-ci à être inquiet et mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais pu se débarrasser complètement de l'étrange sensation qu'il avait ressenti durant les derniers combats. L'Hokage et les Jounins avaient sauvegardé les apparences mais quelque chose continuait de les troubler et de les inquiéter. Quelque chose avait troublé Kakashi… et il l'avait remarqué. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ça, sur le fait qu'il avait à mieux déchiffrer le Jounin et sur le fait que quelque chose avait fortement troublé Kakashi. Mais quoi que ce soit, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que s'inquiéter. Surtout quand Kakashi disparut.

Techniquement, Sasuke avait disparu et Kakashi était introuvable, ce qui ne voulait pas vraiment signifier 'disparu'.

Le fait que Sasuke ait quitté son lit d'hôpital était en quelque sorte une préoccupation. Quant à Kakashi, normalement Iruka ne s'inquiétait pas quand il disparaissait étant donné qu'il était un des meilleurs shinobis de Konoha. Le problème était que les deux avaient disparu au même moment où Iruka apprit une nouvelle qu'il avait du mal à digérer et qui le poussait à s'inquiéter anormalement pour le bien-être des personnes qui lui étaient chères.

Hayate était mort.

Étant un shinobi d'un village caché, Iruka était un peu habitué à la mort. Chaque fois qu'un shinobi partait en mission, il y avait un risque qu'il ne revienne pas. Iruka le savait et avec son poste à l'administration, il était plus conscient de cela que d'autres. Bien que les missions qu'il traitait avaient tendances à être faible et comportées peu de risque, il passait quand même beaucoup de temps au Bureau des Missions et il était généralement au courant lorsque des visages qu'il avait l'habitude de voir régulièrement ne réapparaissaient pas. Mais il l'acceptait. Ils étaient des shinobis et les pertes étaient à prévoir.

C'était peu réconfortant quand c'était un ami qui franchissait les portes. Quand l'annonce lui parvint qu'Hayate avait été retrouvé mort, il n'avait pas compris d'abord. Hayate était plus qu'un visage familier, c'était quelqu'un qu'Iruka considérait comme un ami. Il avait croisé Hayate dernièrement, il était arbitre des préliminaires. Hayate ne pouvait pas être mort, il n'était pas en mission, il était juste à la maison, à Konoha, en temps de paix supposée. Ça n'avait pas de sens et c'était difficile à assimiler.

Iruka savait qu'il n'était pas la seule personne à être perturbé. Pourquoi avoir tué Hayate ? Qui en a été capable ? Apparemment, Hayate s'était battu avant d'être abattu mais personne n'avait vu quoi que ce soit, même les patrouilles des ANBU au sein du village. Celui qui avait fait cela devait être puissant. Il n'avait pas attaqué par surprise, il avait combattu et il avait été en mesure de tuer son adversaire sans qu'on le voie… et Hayate était l'un des élites qui progressait rapidement à Konoha. Il n'y avait même pas beaucoup d'étrangers dans l'enceinte du village, et la plupart des personnes présentes étaient originaire du village du sable, un allié. Quelque chose de mal était en train de se passer.

Alors qu'Iruka luttait pour accepter la perte d'Hayate, un infirmier de l'hôpital avait trouvé le lit de Sasuke vide et personne ne savait où il était. Iruka ne savait toujours pas pourquoi le garçon était à l'hôpital en premier lieu mais d'après ce qu'il avait compris, il n'était pas censé sortir et ils étaient inquiets pour lui.

Personne n'avait été en mesure de demander à Kakashi s'il savait où était le garçon, puisque simultanément, le Jounin était introuvable. Naruto l'avait brièvement vu à l'hôpital, pas longtemps avant que Sasuke disparaisse. Iruka le savait parce que Naruto s'était longuement plaint sur le fait que Kakashi favorisait Sasuke. Il avait voulu que le Jounin l'entraîne durant le mois mais Kakashi l'avait envoyé vers quelqu'un que Naruto surnommait le 'pervers' parce qu'il s'occupait de l'entraînement de Sasuke.

Iruka supposait qu'ils étaient tous les deux ensembles quelque part mais il y avait de l'incertitude. En supposant qu'ils soient ensemble et en bonne santé, Iruka avait bien l'intention de les réprimander fortement quand ils les verraient. Aucun d'eux ne semblaient comprendre qu'il y avait des gens dans leurs vies qui se souciaient d'eux. Disparaitre sans un mot était inquiétant et c'était particulièrement un mauvais timing que la perte d'Hayate démontre qu'un shinobi d'élite pouvait être supprimer dans des circonstances inattendues.

Au moins, Naruto était resté dans le village durant tout le mois alors Iruka savait où il était et s'il allait bien. Cela provoquait un minimum de soulagement au milieu de tout ce stress. Celui qui était en train de le former faisait du bon travail. A un moment donné, le garçon avait changé de formateur et le 'pervers', qu'Iruka put finalement identifier comme étant Ebisu, un Jounin Spécial, fut remplacé par un homme que Naruto nommait 'l'ermite pervers'. Iruka trouvé cela extraordinaire que Naruto identifie toutes les personnes comme des pervers. Il se demandait quel point de vue pouvait être biaisé… Naruto ou son entourage. Quand il repensait au choix de lecture de Kakashi, il supposait que le garçon pouvait facilement définir ce qu'était un pervers après tout. Iruka se demandait si Naruto pensait qu'il était un pervers aussi.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les pensées de pervers mis à part, celui qui entraînait Naruto à l'heure actuelle semblait savoir une chose ou deux et c'était bien pour le garçon. Lorsque Naruto montra un nouveau jutsu à Iruka, il fut surpris de voir combien le contrôle de chakra du garçon s'était amélioré. Naruto semblait aussi être très excité à l'idée d'invoquer une grenouille mais quand il essaya de faire une démonstration devant Iruka, il réussit seulement à faire apparaître un têtard. Iruka s'était frotté le nez et s'était demandé pourquoi cet ermite pervers pensait que l'invocation de grenouille pouvait être une chose utile pour l'entraînement du garçon, mais vu que Naruto faisait des progrès notables, pourquoi s'en souciait ?

À la fin du mois, Kakashi et Sasuke n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Konoha était maintenant plein d'étrangers, civils et shinobis qui venaient assister aux derniers matchs de l'examen Chuunin dans l'énorme stade de Konoha. Il aurait voulu y assister mais il devait enseigner et vu son état d'esprit lors des derniers matchs, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'y penser cependant.

Depuis l'Académie, les clameurs du stade pouvaient être entendu. Il était à l'intérieur durant le temps où Naruto combattit mais le bruit était perceptible. Des acclamations avaient indiqué la fin du premier combat, celui de Naruto… il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander qui avait gagné. Sa classe semblait également aussi agitée que lui et il les emmena à l'extérieurs pour les défouler. Il n'avait peut-être pas la faculté de camoufler ses émotions derrière un masque d'impassibilité, mais il était quand même un peu gêné d'être surpris par ses élèves à être complètement distrait par Naruto et le résultat de son combat. Il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour s'attarder sur son embarras cependant, non seulement sa classe avait remarqué sa distraction mais également la fumée qui s'élevait au-dessus du stade ainsi que les cris qui n'avaient plus rien à voir avec l'évènement. Iruka ramena rapidement sa classe à l'intérieur, ses soucis sur le combat de Naruto, ou si Kakashi et Sasuke étaient réapparus, furent oubliés.

En quelques minutes, tous les professeurs de l'Académie furent réunis dans la salle des professeurs pour discuter de ce qui se passait. Les premiers rapports indiquaient qu'il y avait des escadrons ennemis qui progressaient dans le village et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour mettre en place les protocoles d'évacuation. Sous le couvert d'un exercice d'évacuation, ils commencèrent le processus le plus rapidement qu'ils purent afin de réunir les enfants dans les cavernes où d'autres shinobis étaient déjà en train d'évacuer les civils de la ville.

D'un point de vue personnel, l'évacuation des enfants dans les cavernes tandis que Konoha sombrait dans le chaos était difficile pour Iruka. Il avait déjà vécu cette expérience quand il avait le même âge que les enfants de sa classe actuelle et il avait trouvé refuge dans la sécurité des cavernes quand il avait compris que ses parents étaient morts. Mais il garda le sourire pour réconforter les enfants et leur parla de manière rassurante, les guidant calmement dans les cavernes et les escaliers alors qu'une froideur glaciale s'infiltrait dans ses os alors qu'une nouvelle guerre semblait commencer. Il y aurait beaucoup de visage qui ne passeraient plus les portes lorsque le calme reviendrait.

Un poignard glacé s'enfonça dans son estomac quand une fissure apparue sur l'édifice en pierre du Troisième Hokage. C'était un terrible présage mais en même temps, il ne pensait pas vraiment que quelque chose de mal lui arriverait. La puissance du Troisième pouvait sembler dérisoire parce qu'il fumait la pipe la plupart du temps et semblait très âgé, mais il était Hokage parce qu'il était le plus fort shinobi de Konoha. Seul un autre Kage pouvait espérer rivaliser avec lui.

Aidant les civils et les enfants à rester calme alors que la guerre faisait rage à l'extérieur, Iruka appris quelques morceaux d'information. Il s'agissait du Son et incompréhensiblement, le Sable était derrière les attaques. Il apprit que le Sandaime se battait contre Orochimaru, le légendaire Sanin, désormais considéré comme un criminel de rang S. Il apprit que Jiraya, l'un des autre Sanin était réapparu au même moment et aidait les forces de Konoha à repousser l'ennemi. Il réussit même à apprendre que Naruto avait gagné son combat et que Kakashi et Sasuke étaient revenus avant le début du chaos.

Il garda son sang-froid, peu importe la façon troublante dont les informations tombaient. Son visage permit non seulement de calmer les enfants, mais beaucoup d'adultes semblaient se sentir mieux en sa présence. Il cacha son propre stress et, en se concentrant sur ce qu'il devait faire, se força à ne pas repenser à ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait été un enfant dans ces cavernes.

Le problème survint quand quelqu'un accourut dans les cavernes, complètement secoué, et avait annoncé que Sarutobi Hiruzen, le Troisième Hokage, était mort.

Iruka se sentit engourdi. Il était impossible d'apprendre qu'un homme qu'il aimait comme un membre de sa famille était mort. Il était impossible pour le petit-fils du Sandaime, Konohamaru, d'apprendre sa mort. Les yeux d'Iruka se tournèrent vers le garçon et quand il aperçut le choc et le désespoir sur le visage de Konohamaru, ça lui rappela tout ce qu'il se forçait d'oublier. Pendant un instant, il était lui-même et il était Konohamaru et un homme qu'il aimait et considérer comme sa famille était mort et le grand-père de Konohamaru était mort et les parents d'Iruka étaient morts et Iruka avait dix ans et… il ferma les yeux alors que la caverne commençait à tanguer.

À travers le choc et l'incrédulité, il savait qu'il se trouvait au bord d'un précipice. Il savait que s'il se livrait à la douleur et le désespoir, ça l'engloutirait entièrement et il se briserait.

Il choisit plutôt d'écraser ses émotions, de laisser la froideur dans ses os reprendre le dessus et faire ce dont le village avait besoin qu'il fasse. S'il pouvait se tenir occupé, son esprit n'aurait aucun moyen d'analyser complètement ce qui était arrivé. Il savait que c'était temporaire, que c'était comme retenir de l'eau avec un barrage fissuré. C'était seulement une question de temps avant l'éclatement du barrage et quand ça arriverait, il savait qu'il tomberait en morceaux. Mais ça suffisait. Pour le moment, ça suffisait. Il devait prendre soin de Konohamaru. Il devait prendre soin de tous les enfants. Il devait prendre soin du village. Il pourrait sombrer seulement quand tout le monde irait bien.

Il retint Konohamaru alors qu'il tentait de rejoindre son grand-père. Lorsque Konohamaru abandonna et se mit à pleurer, Iruka le prit dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il garda l'enfant contre lui jusqu'à ce que sa famille vienne le chercher. Puis Iruka se leva et regarda autour de lui. Les évacués choqués et silencieux furent autorisés à retourner dans le village et les cavernes se vidèrent.

Il se dirigea vers le Bureau des Missions, ayant besoin de faire quelque chose d'utile. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de ninja à Konoha, la plupart d'entre eux traquait les ninjas du Son et du Sable mais quelqu'un devait s'occuper de les guider. Quelqu'un devait prendre soin des corps des morts. Quelqu'un devait tout tenir assembler quand tout se fissurait. Quelqu'un était nécessaire pour maintenir le fonctionnement du village. Quelqu'un était nécessaire pour veiller à ce que Konoha ne montre aucun signe de faiblesse devant les ennemis et même les alliés. Et cela, c'était quelque chose où Iruka était bon.

Le Bureau des Missions était encore plus occupé qu'à la normale, devenant rapidement le centre opérationnel et l'organisation du village commença. Il ne quitta pas le Bureau des Missions. Les gens allaient et venaient toute la journée et toute la nuit, donnant des informations et recevant des ordres. Iruka aidait comme il pouvait, discrètement et efficacement. Il perdit la notion du temps.

A un certain moment, il réalisa que Kakashi était présent. Dans son état intentionnellement impassible, Iruka n'avait ressenti aucune curiosité, ou prêté beaucoup attention aux gens autour de lui mais cependant, deux observations concernant le Jounin pénétrèrent son voile terne. Premièrement, il avait l'air fatigué et Iruka avait entendu dire qu'il avait repoussé à lui seul un nombre exorbitant d'ennemi. Deuxièmement, le Ninja-Copieur était complètement aux commandes. Kakashi était en mode commandement et Iruka se rendit compte que les ANBU s'adressaient à lui. Il s'était brièvement demandé de qui les ANBU prendraient les ordres sans l'Hokage. Maintenant, il savait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à la hiérarchie de Konoha avant cela, l'Hokage et les Anciens avaient toujours été là. Il n'avait jamais pensé à la personne qui avait la capacité de donner des ordres aux ANBU, mais en voyant le Jounin en action, ça ne semblait pas surprenant. Il avait appris il y a quelques temps qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer cet homme.

Il continua le travail qu'on lui avait donné. Il faisait un excellent travail pour garder son esprit occupé, d'autant plus qu'il avait accès à un degré d'information qui était supérieur à celui qui lui était normalement accordé. Il ne remit pas en question le fait s'il devait ou non être au courant de ce niveau d'information, il se contenta de faire ce qu'il pouvait. Les guerres avaient tendance à susciter le changement.

À un certain moment, un ANBU apparut devant lui et lui tendit un parchemin. L'ANBU lui dit avec insistance de le remettre à Kakashi quand il reviendrait au Bureau des Missions. Iruka n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était parti. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il l'avait vu la dernière fois. Il assura à l'ANBU qu'il le ferait et ce dernier disparu.

Kakashi réapparut dans le Bureau des Missions et Iruka n'avait toujours pas idée du temps écoulé, engagé dans une conversation animée avec Gai. Iruka se leva de son siège, grimaçant à la raideur de ses muscles et remit le parchemin. Kakashi le prit sans lever les yeux vers Iruka, non pas qu'il s'en soucie. Tâche terminée, il retournait déjà à son bureau mais Kakashi s'avança et baissa les yeux vers lui.

« - Iruka ? »

« - Hmm ? »

« - As-tu dormi ? »

Iruka regarda brièvement Kakashi puis retourna à sa paperasse. « - Oui. » Dit-il, pensant que, puisque la question du Jounin ne contenait aucune indication de temps spécifique, ce n'était pas un mensonge.

« - Au cours des deux derniers jours ? »

Iruka leva les yeux vers lui. Deux jours ? Cela faisait si longtemps ? Il regarda les papiers. Il y avait trop à faire pour se soucier de telles choses. « - Non. »

« - Tu devrais pendre un peu de repos. »

Il le regarda avec irritation. « - J'irais dormir quand tu le feras. » Répliqua-t-il catégoriquement, confiant que même si le Jounin avait pu dormir jusqu'à maintenant, c'était seulement quelques bribes ici et là.

Kakashi le laissa seul.

Il n'avait toujours pas dormi quand l'enterrement du Sandaime et de l'autre shinobi tombé durant les attaques eurent finalement lieu. Il rentra chez lui pour prendre une douche et enfiler sa tenue de deuil qu'il avait porté quelques semaines auparavant pour Hayate.

La pluie se mit à tomber alors qu'ils se tenaient au-dessus du bâtiment de l'administration, avec les visages de pierre des quatre Hokages regardant vers eux. Le ciel pleurait son chef bien-aimé aussi.

Konohamaru essayait d'être fort mais quand il commença à pleurer, Iruka le prit dans ses bras une fois de plus, se forçant à ne penser à rien d'autre, de peur que son contrôle se brise prématurément.

« - Iruka-sensei ? » La voix de Naruto le ramena dans le présent.

« - Hmm ? » Fit-il.

« - Qu'est-ce que nos vies signifient vraiment ? La vie est-elle vraiment si simple ? »

Iruka avait beaucoup pensé à la mort depuis la perte de ses parents et les paroles du Sandaime sur la volonté du feu profondément s'étaient profondément ancrées dans son cœur. Il n'eut pas besoin de temps pour réfléchir à sa réponse.

« - La mort nous touche tous, que ce soit dans le passé, le présent ou l'avenir. » Commença-t-il. « - Il est mort en combattant, a été capturé par la mort parce que la vie est aussi simple que cela. Beaucoup d'entre nous meurent durant les missions, ou la guerre, plus facilement qu'on l'imagine. Hayate était comme ça. Quand on meurt, tout prend fin sans souci qu'on est ou non atteint ses objectifs. Mais la seule chose que nous avons tous en communs, est que nous savons que la chose la plus importante est de mourir pour une raison. Famille, amis, amants, tout le monde dans le village… toutes ces personnes sont précieuses. Du moment où nous sommes nés jusqu'au jour où nous mourrons, nous nous faisons confiance et nous aidons les uns et les autres et plus le temps passe, nous nous rendons compte que la chose la plus importante est que nous partageons l'amour. Plus le temps passe et plus l'amour et la confiance nous relie fortement à ceux qui nous entourent. Tout ceux qui portent le bandeau frontal ont appris cela. »

« - Oui. Je comprends ça. » Répondit tranquillement Naruto. « - Mais la mort est douloureuse. »

« - Le Sandaime n'est pas mort pour rien. » Fit la voix de Kakashi. Le Jounin n'avait pas été là quand l'enterrement a commencé. Iruka n'avait aucune idée de quand il était arrivé. Il ne ressentait ni curiosité ni surprise cependant et il se tourna calmement vers lui, tenant toujours Konohamaru alors que le Jounin poursuivait : « - Il ne penserait pas que sa mort est douloureuse. Il a laissé quelque chose de précieux pour nous. Tu comprendras un jour. »

« - Je comprends un peu. » Répondit Naruto.

Iruka resta silencieux. Kakashi avait complètement compris ce qu'il disait et autant il préférait que les enfants n'aient pas besoin de comprendre la mort ainsi que les sacrifices réalisés par les shinobis, il était tristement heureux que Naruto comprenne.

Alors que l'enterrement prenait fin, le soleil revint sur Konoha. Réchauffé par les rayons du soleil et l'amour du village pour les disparus, les esprits s'étaient nettement améliorés. Iruka se tenait tranquillement, regardant ses précieux enfants quitter, pour certains, le premier enterrement qu'ils assistaient. Naruto sourit quand il fit ses adieux et rejoignit Kakashi, Sakura et Sasuke et ils partirent.

Sasuke et Sakura souriaient aussi. Il ne pouvait pas dire pour Kakashi, son expression étant cachée par ses masques mais il était certain que le Jounin était complètement replié sous l'armure du Ninja-Copieur. À un autre moment, Iruka pouvait être inquiet parce que le risque était réel qu'il pouvait bien y rester. C'était beaucoup moins douloureux que de faire face.

Mais en ce moment, la seule chose dont Iruka se souciait vraiment, c'était les enfants et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir convaincu que si l'équipe Sept était une indication, les enfants du village iraient très bien. Si même des orphelins comme Naruto et Sasuke pouvaient sourire, ils ressentaient la confiance et l'amour qui les reliaient au village. Tout comme Iruka voulait. Tout comme le Sandaime l'avait voulu. Tout comme Iruka avait ressenti quand le Sandaime l'avait sauvé quand il était un enfant perdu dans la douleur de la mort de ses parents. La volonté du feu brûlait brillamment.

Il se retourna et rentra calmement à la maison. Pour le moment, il était convaincu qu'il pouvait satisfaire son besoin égoïste de s'écrouler, juste pour une nuit. Pour une nuit, il laisserait les émotions montrant qu'un shinobi ne se relevait pas, se sentait seul. Il laisserait son cœur se briser et demain matin, il recollerait les morceaux et redeviendrait lui-même. Et il continuerait à donner son amour au village et ressentirait l'amour en retour et cela suffirait.

Refermant sa porte derrière lui, il ôta ses souliers, posa son bandeau frontal sur la table… et comme une marionnette dont on coupait les cordes, il tomba au sol, enveloppant ses bras autour de ses genoux et il pleura.

La façade qu'il avait maintenue, son sang-froid, tout cela disparu comme un clone. Toutes les émotions qu'il avait ressenties quand ses parents étaient morts le frappèrent comme un raz de marée. Il avait pleuré pendant un an après leur mort, quand il avait pensé que personne ne regardait. Il restait assis recroquevillé sur lui-même, comme maintenant, les yeux fermés alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Le Sandaime l'avait sauvé de sa douleur, la tenant à distance comme un sorcier. Et maintenant, il était parti aussi.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il resta là, mais la lumière avait disparu depuis longtemps quand il se leva enfin, sourdement et se rendit dans sa chambre à coucher. Il ne prit pas la peine de retirer ses vêtements de deuil, se recroquevillant au-dessus des couvertures et pleurant. Il était resté éveillé depuis si longtemps qu'il attendait de sombrer d'épuisement mais il ne le fit pas. Il se sentait tellement hors de contrôle, des souvenirs surgissant spontanément dans son esprit, chassant la moindre somnolence et il fut à nouveau frappé par les émotions, le rendant nauséeux.

Il avait ressenti cela durant ces derniers jours, la somnolence qu'il rejetait, suivie par l'horreur et les nausées. Il ne savait même pas comment il était physiquement capable de produire des larmes. Il voulait frapper quelque chose si fort que soit il le briserait ou sa main le serait. Mais il n'avait même pas l'énergie de lever la tête.

Et puis il y eut des bras forts autour de lui et une chaleur contre son dos. Il se raidit d'abord, ses larmes se stoppant net sous le choc. Mais il savait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que c'était son ANBU. Même maintenant, après la destruction de Konoha, son ANBU était toujours vivant et toujours soucieux de ce qu'il devenait. Il se retourna dans le giron de ses bras et l'ANBU le tira contre une poitrine qui était recouverte du tissu nombre de l'uniforme standard, pas d'armure ANBU ou le gilet pare-balle de Konoha. Il posa une main derrière la tête d'Iruka et le poussa sur son épaule, calant Iruka sous son menton et le berçant doucement.

Réconforté par le balancement, la chaleur d'une autre personne et le battement de cœur de l'ANBU, Iruka découvrit qu'il avait toujours des larmes en lui. Il les laissa sortir avec toute sa tristesse et sa rage.

« - Shh. » Fit l'ANBU, faisant des cercles apaisant dans le dos d'Iruka.

Après, il ne savait pas combien de temps s'écoula jusqu'à ce que les larmes se tarissent et que la somnolence apparut. Il ne la craignit pas cette fois. Au creux des bras de l'ANBU, il se sentait en sécurité, même si c'était pour un court laps de temps.

« - ANBU-san… » Marmonna-t-il doucement. « - J'espère pouvoir vous connaître, vous savez, là-bas hors de votre vie d'ANBU. J'espère pouvoir voir à quel point vous êtes gentils. »

Les bras de l'ANBU se resserrèrent autour de lui et Iruka s'endormit.

Il se réveilla que quand le nouveau jour se leva. Il ouvrit les yeux dans la lumière du matin, sans aucun signe que quelqu'un avait même été là. Il se demanda s'il avait imaginé tout cela jusqu'à ce qu'il pénètre dans son salon et trouve un bol couvert et une simple note disant 'mange'. Il regarda le bon d'un air dubitatif et souleva le couvercle. Il ne pensait pas que son estomac pouvait accepter de la nourriture mais il eut un sourire désabusé quand il découvrit que le contenu était du riz okayu et son estomac était tout à fait disposé à l'accepter.

Après avoir finalement pleurer, prit quelques heures de sommeil et un bol de riz okayu, Iruka se sentit beaucoup mieux qu'il l'avait prévu. Il prit une douche, mit des vêtements propres et attacha résolument son bandeau frontal autour de son front. Enfilant ses chaussures, il sortit de son appartement pour faire face à une nouvelle journée.


	18. Chapitre 18

**Fireflies -** _ **Chapitre 18**_

 _By KobutoriRisu_

Il fallut un long moment avant qu'Iruka ait la chance de réprimander Kakashi et Sasuke sur le fait de disparaitre sans prévenir et inquiéter les gens, parce que la prochaine fois qu'ils les vit, ils étaient dans le coma. Un coma causé par une même personne… le frère aîné de Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha. L'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentie auparavant était bien pâle comparait à celle-là et il n'avait jamais réprimandé Sasuke finalement. Bien que Kakashi était une autre affaire.

Une autre question en fait.

* * *

Tout le monde à Konoha était occupé. Beaucoup de gens travaillaient à la reconstruction de la ville. Les civils en particuliers, œuvraient ensemble pour que la ville redevienne normale le plus rapidement possible. Les shinobis aidaient à cela aussi. Iruka et ses étudiants avaient réparé les dommages à l'Académie par exemple, mais il y avait encore pleins d'autres choses que les shinobi devaient faire qui ne pouvait pas être négligé. Il y avait des formations à faire, des missions à accomplir… particulièrement vital pour ne pas révéler que Konoha était en mauvaise posture… de l'administration à faire et un cinquième Hokage à nommer.

Il y avait aussi, apparemment, de puissants shinobis à repousser du village.

Alors qu'Iruka guidait sa classe dans les réparations qu'ils avaient entrepris, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma et Gai avaient combattu Itachi et un autre dangereux ninja déserteur, Hoshigaki Kisame, anciennement du village caché de la Brume. Quatre Jounins d'élite avaient été nécessaire pour repousser les deux hommes… seulement les chasser, pas les tuer et Kakashi avait été pris dans un méchant jutsu lancé par Itachi… ça avait été l'avertissement que le village n'avait pas le temps de se détendre pendant un instant après l'assaut du Son et du Sable.

C'était arrivé soudainement et c'était terminé presque aussi soudainement. Iruka n'avait même pas eu vent du conflit jusqu'à ce que Gai emmène Sasuke à l'hôpital quelques heures plus tard, victime du même jutsu que Kakashi.

Quand il avait su ce qui était arrivé, il avait abandonné ce qu'il faisait et avait immédiatement accouru à l'hôpital. Sasuke était revenu dans la même chambre où il avait disparu il y a un mois, pâle et blême et inconscient. Le personnel de l'hôpital avait été réticent pour donner à Iruka des informations sur son état au début, parce qu'Iruka n'était pas de la famille. Iruka avait serré les dents et avait souligné avec force que Sasuke n'avait _qu'un_ seul membre vivant de sa famille et que c'était lui qui avait fait cela et également au Jounin sensei de Sasuke et qu'Iruka était certainement le seul adulte le plus proche du garçon. Ils acquiescèrent et lui dirent tout ce qu'ils savaient.

Pas qu'ils en savaient beaucoup. Avant le massacre Uchiha, le jutsu Tsukuyomi était seulement utilisé sur l'ennemi, de sorte que le personnel médical n'avait pas les compétences nécessaires pour soigner les victimes. Comme il n'y avait plus d'Uchiha à qui se référer pour des conseils, ils étaient incertains sur combien de temps la victime restait inconsciente, ou ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, si quelque chose pouvait être fait, pour hâter la guérison. Ils faisaient de leur mieux pour essayer de travailler mais ils avaient besoin de temps.

Malgré la sensation de malaise dans son estomac en voyant le garçon comme ça, Iruka pouvait comprendre les difficultés auxquelles ils étaient confrontés, et il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment. Il les laissa à leurs ruminations et examens de Sasuke puis alla voir l'autre victime du jutsu, pour qui il était tout aussi préoccupé, sinon plus.

Il trouva la chambre de Kakashi occupé non seulement par l'homme inconscient et le personnel médical, mais aussi plusieurs Jounins. Il ne pouvait pas voir beaucoup de Kakashi avec le personnel qui s'activait autour de lui et son visage était toujours principalement recouvert d'un masque. Il était pâle, bien que Kakashi était normalement pâle de toute façon, mais il y avait une pâleur malsaine sur la peau qui était semblable à Sasuke. La sensation de malaise dans l'estomac d'Iruka s'amplifia. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement perturbant et de mauvais en voyant Kakashi impuissant et être choyé par une équipe médicale.

Les Jounins regardaient tous l'équipe médicale en silence. Iruka pensait que peut-être les médecins seraient plus à l'aise sans la pression du regard des Jounins observant comme des faucons mais ils dégageaient un air d'inamovibilité. Il était assez certain que le personnel médical avait déjà essayé de les faire sortir et avait échoué. Iruka ne se sentait pas à sa place, comme s'il empiété dans un problème familial, donc bien qu'il aurait voulu rester, il partit.

Les jours passèrent. Iruka continua à rendre visite aux deux comateux. Il y avait toujours au moins un Jounin présent avec Kakashi. Il ne restait pas longtemps quand il venait le voir… il avait toujours l'impression de ne pas être à sa place. Les Jounins étaient tout ce qui se rapprochait d'une famille pour Kakashi et, bien que leurs expressions étaient contrôlées, il pouvait voir combien ils étaient inquiets. Il réussit à accumuler des informations au fil du temps cependant, de celui qui se trouvait dans la chambre ou du personnel médical.

Il découvrit qu'il avait fallu un certain temps aux Jounins pour emmener Kakashi à l'hôpital en premier lieu. Après son premier examen, ils l'avaient ramené à son appartement, contre avis médical et c'était ainsi que Sasuke avait appris qu'Itachi était dans le village. Finalement, il devint évident que les effets du Tsukuyomi ne disparaitraient pas de sitôt et le ramenèrent à l'hôpital.

Cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils avaient l'intention de le laisser seul à tout moment. Cependant, vu l'état actuel de Konoha, les Jounins devaient accomplir des missions. Enfin, Iruka trouva la chambre de Kakashi vide mis à part l'occupant lui-même. Sans le sentiment d'intrusion malvenue, il prit place sur la chaise près du lit et regarda Kakashi respirer. Il ne savait pas trop comment le Jounin pouvait respirer facilement avec son masque toujours fermement en place sur son visage. Il était tout à fait sûr que le contingent de Jounin aurait menacé assez fortement le personnel s'ils avaient fait le moindre mouvement pour l'enlever et vu que Kakashi semblait respirer correctement, ils n'avaient pas insisté.

Iruka avait réfléchi au groupe de Jounin et leur comportement. Il ne les avait jamais vu aussi vigilant avec l'un des leurs avant. Ils avaient même essayé de garder Kakashi loin de l'hôpital. C'était étrange de les voir accomplir ces mesures de protection. Ça rappelait à Iruka à quel point Kakashi était vraiment jeune, à peine deux de plus que lui, malgré la grande différence d'expérience entre eux.

« - Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit finalement Iruka à l'homme inconscient. « - Tu penses être sur une île mais tu n'es pas seul. » Il sourit avec ironie. « - Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne le sais pas déjà. Les Jounins auraient dû te botter le cul pour te le faire comprendre. Mais comme ils ne l'ont pas fait, je le ferais, quand tu te réveilleras. Bien que ça sera plus le fait que je te crierais dessus. Il va y avoir beaucoup de cris. Tu devras être prêts à cela. »

Il se tut et resta tranquillement à côté du lit de Kakashi, sans espoir et avec un horrible sentiment d'impuissance. Après un temps, Kurenai entra dans la chambre et Iruka se leva pour partir.

« - Iruka, tu peux rester. » Dit Kurenai.

Iruka secoua la tête. « - Je ne veux pas empiéter. »

« - Tu n'empiètes pas. » Répondit-elle en le regardant avec ses intenses yeux rouges. « - Tu es l'un d'entre nous maintenant. »

« - L'un d'entre vous ? »

« - Sa longue famille de souffrance. » Répondit-elle en regardant l'homme inconscient.

« - Pardon ? »

« - Oh, il n'aime pas admettre cela. Sa famille de sang a entièrement disparu mais je pense que tu sais aussi bien que quiconque qu'une famille n'est pas toujours liée par le sang. Il pense que c'est beaucoup plus facile de faire comme s'il n'avait personne, pour prendre les risques qu'il prend, s'il n'y a personne pour se soucier de lui. Donc nous prétendons que nous ne le faisons pas, à cause de lui. Mais nous le faisons. Il se met en danger pour s'assurer que personne d'autre ne le fera. Mais parfois, il a besoin d'aide. Il suffit de ne pas lui démontre. Il n'aime pas ça. »

« - C'est stupide. » Déclara Iruka. « - Tout le monde a besoin de personnes importantes dans sa vie. Même lui. »

Il y eut une pause puis Kurenai dit très doucement : « - Ils sont morts. »

« - Qui est mort ? »

« - Tout ceux qui étaient importants pour lui. Un par un, ils sont morts et il se reproche de ne pas avoir été en mesure de l'empêcher. Le dernier a été le Yondaime. Il n'avait que treize ans à cette époque. »

Iruka se figea et réfléchit à ce qu'elle disait. Puis il hocha légèrement la tête et regarda l'homme inconscient. « - Il veut protéger tout le monde et il essaie de ne pas se sentir proche de qui que ce soit. Il ne veut pas que quelqu'un d'autre traverse ce qu'il a traversé alors il cache sa solitude par la gentillesse, sa douleur par des sourires, des blessures par de la sagesse. Il est courageux et il s'auto-sacrifie mais il est stupide parce qu'il passe à côté du plus important. Le fardeau de tout le monde devient plus léger quand il est partagé et que d'autres aident à le porter. » Il regarda Kurenai. « - Vous ne devriez pas faire semblant avec lui. Il a admis qu'il avait besoin qu'on lui rappelle pourquoi il se bat. Ça ne fera que le rendre plus fort. »

Kurenai regarda Iruka durant un moment puis déclara : « - J'aimerais te dire que nous le connaissons depuis qu'il est enfant et tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont tu parles mais je commence à penser que tu peux mieux le comprendre que nous. » Elle regarda Iruka de façon pénétrante et Iruka résista à l'envie de se tortiller. « - Après la mort du Sandaime, il s'est retiré derrière le mur qu'il a construit autour de son cœur. Peut-être que tu peux l'en sortir à nouveau. »

Iruka cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. « - Je suis désolé, je ne pense pas vraiment le comprendre mieux que quiconque d'entre vous. Je pense juste qu'il a besoin d'avoir quelqu'un pour remettre du bon sens en lui quand il oublie ce qui est important. Je doute que je sois la meilleure personne pour le faire, bien que j'ai l'intention de lui crier dessus quand il se réveillera. »

« - Je pense que tu es exactement la meilleure personne pour le faire. » Répondit Kurenai en s'installant à côté du lit.

Iruka la laisser veiller l'homme inconscient.

* * *

Kakashi resta inconscient pendant un certain temps. Kurenai avait dû parler aux autres parce qu'ils firent en sorte d'être plus ouvert quand Iruka entrait dans la chambre. Ils continuèrent à tenir compagnie à Kakashi et parfois, il y avait plus de personne dans la chambre qu'au Bureau des Missions. Le personnel de l'hôpital renonça à essayer de les chasser et comme l'hôpital était à proximité du Bureau des Missions et aussi longtemps qu'ils pouvaient être trouvés, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Quant à Iruka, quand il n'y avait personne, il passait le temps pour corriger ses copies, étant donné que l'Académie avait rouverte, tout en satisfaisant son besoin de veiller sur le Jounin inconscient.

Konoha commença à dépendre de son utilité à un niveau supérieur depuis l'attaque et il devait souvent interrompre sa classe ou annuler des choses qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Il se sentait un peu négligent envers sa classe, mais il savait que la situation était temporaire. Il avait appris lorsque Gai avait ramené Sasuke au village que Naruto était avec le Sanin Jiraya, qui était aussi apparemment l'ermite pervers qui l'avait formé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils faisaient mais il le sut presque immédiatement une fois qu'ils eurent réussi.

Ils étaient partis à la recherche de la troisième Sanin, Tsunade et elle avait accepté la nomination pour devenir le cinquième Hokage. Iruka avait immédiatement été réquisitionné pour aider à organiser son intronisation, une fois que le Daimyo eut accepté.

Tsunade était une ninja médicale extraordinaire et à peine avait-elle rencontré les anciens, Koumura et Kohara, que Naruto l'avait traîné à l'hôpital. Au grand soulagement de beaucoup de personnes, et surtout d'Iruka, elle avait rapidement sorti Sasuke et Kakashi de leurs comas. Les Jounins étaient tous présents quand Kakashi avait repris connaissance, sauf Gai, qui était préoccupé par Lee. Dès que Kakashi fut réveillé, Gai traîna Tsunade pour qu'elle puisse examiner son élève préféré, qui était toujours gravement blessé depuis son combat avec Gaara.

* * *

Kurenai avait eu raison sur Kakashi. Iruka n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec lui… éveillé du moins… depuis ce qui semblait être des mois, de sorte qu'il n'avait pas été en mesure de voir à quel point il s'était retiré dans son armure. Il avait compris que si Gai n'était pas intervenu, il y avait eu une bonne chance que Kakashi, Asuma et Kurenai aient été tué, sans défense contre le genjutsu d'Itachi. Kakashi semblait se le reprocher. Après son réveil, il se déclara apte à reprendre les missions après une courte période d'observation à l'hôpital et il se fit rare alors qu'il était occupé par le nouvel Hokage. Le peu qu'Iruka voyait de lui ne montrait aucun signe du Kakashi décontracté qui avait existé auparavant. Il était comme une machine, se jetant à fond dans les missions de rang S que Tsunade lui attribuait.

Iruka ne savait pas comment l'aider. Il n'y avait que peu de délai entre les missions et Iruka le voyait rarement. Il ne pensait pas que le Jounin était gêné par le fait que les missions que Tsunade lui donnait étaient des missions solos et il ne prenait pas le temps de faire une pause entre. Iruka était inquiet. Tsunade avait évidemment confiance en sa capacité physique mais il ne sortait pas du mode Ninja-Copieur. Iruka savait que s'il continuait à exécuter ses missions comme une machine, il aurait de grandes chances de ne pas en revenir.

Et puis Sasuke abandonna le village.

Kakashi n'était pas à Konoha la nuit où Sasuke s'enfuit. Il était parti pour une autre mission mais quand il entendit la nouvelle, il fit demi-tour et tenta de le rattraper, revenant seulement avec Naruto. Genma et Raidou avaient été grièvement blessés dans le sillage de Sasuke, ils revenaient d'une mission avec Shizune et Iwashi quand ils avaient croisé les ninjas du Son qui fuyaient avec le jeune Uchiha. Shikamaru, maintenant Chuunin, Neji, Chouji, Kiba, Naruto et Lee avaient essayé de rattraper Sasuke et l'empêcher de partir mais ils étaient tous revenus blessés. Le départ de Sasuke causa du mal à un grand nombre de personnes, des dommages mentaux à d'autres. Naruto et Kakashi avaient particulièrement mal. En plus de tout ce que Kakashi se reprochait, cela ne fit que l'enfoncer davantage.

Genma et Raidou étaient presque guéri au moment où il fit une pause dans ses missions et vint voir comment ils allaient. Iruka était présent ainsi qu'Asuma et Kurenai , lorsque le Jounin pénétra dans la chambre, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

L'inquiétude fit bouillir Iruka instantanément et il explosa. Il savait qu'il exagérait, que la désertion de Sasuke et le fait que Kakashi ait retrouvé Naruto blessé et inconscient, et sa propre inquiétude pour Naruto et pour Sasuke était en train de s'empiler pour toute l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour Kakashi mais il s'en fichait. Il chargea le Jounin, qui leva les mains devant lui en geste défensif, la surprise apparaissant sur son visage alors qu'il faisait un pas en arrière, ayant l'air incertain.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » Fit Iruka.

« - Um… »

« - Tu dois mieux prendre soin de toi-même ! Tu ne vois pas que les gens se soucient de toi ? »

« - De moi ? Non, ils ne le font pas. » Se moqua Kakashi.

« - Ils le font et tu as tort. C'est peut-être la première fois depuis tes treize ans mais tu vas devoir t'y habituer. »

« - Les gens ne doivent pas se soucier de moi. Je peux prendre soin de moi-même. »

« - Il est clair que tu ne peux pas parce que tu as repoussé tous les gens qui essayaient de te dire de faire attention. Tu oublies pour quoi tu te bats, Kakashi. Tu te bats pour tout le monde dans cette pièce. Tu te bats pour les enfants, tu te bats pour les gens de ce village et tu as besoin de te rappeler que tous ces gens se soucient de ce qui t'arrive… que ça te plaise ou non. »

Il lança un regard noir à Kakashi et continua : « - Quand tu étais inconscient, il y avait toujours quelqu'un près de toi. La chambre était pleine de Jounin ! Chaque fois que quelqu'un n'était pas en mission, il venait dans ta chambre ! Personne ne venait plus les chercher au Bureau parce qu'ils étaient toujours là ! »

Kakashi lança un regard aux autres Jounins qui restaient à distance.

« - Et tu penses que les gens n'étaient pas inquiets quand tu es parti entraîner Sasuke ? Tu n'as jamais pensé que c'était important de dire à quelqu'un où vous partiez ? »

« - Je sais que les gens étaient inquiets pour Sasuke. Je ne savais pas qu'il n'avait rien dit à personne qu'il… »

« - TOI ! Pas Sasuke ! » Coupa Iruka avec colère. « - Les gens étaient inquiets pour Sasuke bien sûr mais ils étaient également inquiets... au sujet de… TOI ! Tu penses être invulnérable mais qui pouvait savoir que le Sandaime allait mourir en combattant Orochimaru ? Qu'Hayate allait mourir alors qu'il n'était même pas mission ? Que cet Itachi avait un meilleur contrôle sur son Sharigan que toi ? »

Kakashi sembla vouloir protester mais se ravisa.

« - Tu ne peux pas tout faire toi-même, peu importe que tu penses que tu peux. Je sais que tu penses que c'est ton devoir de prendre soin de tout le monde dans ce village mais tu sais quoi ? C'est notre devoir de prendre soin de toi aussi. Les gens se soucient de toi et tu dois cesser de nier ce qu'ils font et de nier que tu te soucies d'eux aussi. Tu penses que laisser les gens s'approcher est une erreur mais ça te rendra plus fort. Tu peux regarder la mort dans les yeux autant que tu veux mais c'est beaucoup mieux de le faire avec quelque chose à vivre. »

Iruka désigna tous les occupants de la chambre et les inclus dans sa tirade. « - Chacun d'entre vous, Jounin, ferez bien de vous rappeler que vous ne devez pas être si stoïque tout le temps. Ceci est votre famille et il est normal d'avoir besoin de l'autre. Vous prenez cette chose de ne pas montrer vos émotions un peu trop au-delà de ce que vous devriez. La plus grande différence entre vous et moi, pas seulement au niveau de la puissance, c'est que je ne crois pas à votre merde ! »

Il se tourna furieusement vers Kakashi et agrippa le devant de son uniforme, le tirant vers l'avant jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent presque. Il avait l'intention de le réprimander un peu plus mais il fut assailli par une envie presque irrésistible et l'intensité de cela le fit reculer de surprise. Il lâcha le gilet de Kakashi comme s'il s'était brûlé les mains et rougit furieusement. Kakashi continuait de le regarder, silencieusement. Iruka regarda les autres Jounins. Ils le regardaient également, ayant l'air un peu décontenancé.

« - Alors qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? » Dit Iruka à Kakashi avec humeur, espérant que tout le monde attribuerait son dernier geste à son caractère.

Kakashi le regarda un instant, puis répondit très calmement : « - Je me suis trompé. »

« - Quoi ? » Glapit Genma.

« - Je me suis trompé. » Répéta Kakashi. « - Iruka a raison, j'ai oublié ce qui est important. »

« - C'est vrai. » Acquiesça Iruka, enfonçant son doigt dans sa poitrine. « - Donc laisse les gens se préoccuper de toi. Maintenant, si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'ai une classe de pré-Genin qui m'attend. Espérons qu'ils seront moins gênants que certains Jounins. »

« - Merde, Iruka. » Fit Genma avec une pointe d'admiration dans la voix. « - Tu es vraiment quelqu'un. »

« - Je sais. » Dit Iruka, sortant de la chambre et fermant la porte derrière lui. Une fois hors de vue d'une salle remplie de Jounin d'élite, il s'appuya lourdement contre le mur.

Il avait dû sortir rapidement. Il avait voulu. Embrasser. Kakashi.

Ça avait été écrasant. Il se demanda s'il se serait arrêté si les autres Jounins n'avaient pas été là. Ses jambes tremblaient. Il réfléchit pendant un long moment.

Il avait vraiment, vraiment voulu embrasser Kakashi.

Oh putain. Comment n'avait-il pas réalisé cela avant ?

Bien sûr, il savait qu'il avait un peu le béguin pour lui, il n'était pas stupide mais il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il l'aimait _bien_. La seule autre fois où il s'était vraiment senti attiré par quelqu'un d'autre, c'était son ANBU et ça avait été une rapide amourette d'adolescent. Ceci, c'était lentement développé au fil du temps, donc il n'avait même pas réalisé à quel point il l'aimait. Kakashi n'était pas quelqu'un pour qui Iruka devait avoir des sentiments, et encore moins ce genre de sentiment. Il pouvait penser à beaucoup de raison de ne pas pouvoir. Kakashi était le sensei de Naruto. Il était au somment des strates de Konoha. Il était célèbre et redouté. Il était… sexy comme l'enfer. Iruka couvrit ses yeux de sa main et gémit doucement.

Il y pensait maintenant. La sensation de chaleur dans son ventre à chaque fois que Kakashi était dans les parages et les picotements sur sa peau. Alors qu'il pensait à lui, il se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas seulement l'embrasser. Il voulait le pousser contre un mur et passer ses mains sur la peau chaude de sa poitrine. Il voulait tirer le masque vers le bas et enfoncer sa langue dans sa gorge. Il voulait le prendre dans sa bouche et voir son visage alors qu'il venait. Il voulait faire de très, très vilaines choses avec lui.

Oh mon dieu.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et regarda derrière lui, inquiet qu'un des Jounin passe la porte. Il se précipita dans le couloir, perdu dans sa réalisation.

Il devait arrêter de penser à Kakashi. Il avait une classe qui l'attendait et il n'était pas préparé à avoir une certaine conversation avec eux sur le fait qu'il n'était pas en mesure de se tenir debout à l'avant de la classe.

Ce n'était pas bon.


	19. Chapitre 19

_Merci pour vos review à_ ** _Miss Macaronii ; Amelia XOXO ; deryous50 ; Tsuki ; vague pastel_** _et_ ** _Menthe._**

* * *

 **Fireflies -** _ **Chapitre 19**_

 _By KobutoriRisu_

Iruka était heureux que Konoha soit si occupé. Ça allait prendre un certain temps avant que le village retrouve la force qu'il avait perdu, bien que les réparations étaient sous contrôle. Qu'il soit si occupé en raison des circonstances tragiques était une terrible chose mais en ce moment particulier, ça allait en sa faveur. Tous les Jounins et Chuunins étaient nécessaires pour accomplir des missions afin de maintenir la force militaire de Konoha. Y compris Iruka.

À son grand soulagement, Shikamaru avait été affecté à l'Académie et il s'occupait de certains de ses cours quand il n'était pas disponible, ce qui dans la situation actuelle, arrivait assez souvent. Son rôle en tant que professeur était important pour lui et que l'avenir de Konoha soit parfaitement formé était une importance primordiale pour lui, alors il était heureux que ses pré-Genin ne soient pas négligés.

Mais l'exigence d'un si grand nombre de shinobi en mission, y compris lui-même, lui offrait un grand soulagement. Ça lui offrait un peu de temps pour se ressaisir, loin des regards attentifs d'un groupe particulier de Jounins. Il ne voulait pas éviter lesdits Jounins, il appréciait de nouer des relations avec eux après tout, mais il avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps loin de leurs radars. Les sentiments qu'il avait finalement reconnu avoir pour Kakashi étaient… incommodes pour dire moins. Il voulait avoir un peu de calme loin de témoins attentifs qui comprendraient que son étrange réaction n'avait rien eu à voir avec son accès de colère. Ce qui avait transpiré dans la chambre d'hôpital serait moins suspect s'il réussissait à donner le change. Avec un peu d'espace pour respirer, il était convaincu qu'il pourrait agir normalement en présence de Kakashi, sans l'extrême conscience que l'autre homme avait peut-être compris le reflet de ses actions.

Heureusement, avec le temps, il n'eut aucune indication comme quoi les Jounins étaient au courant de ce qu'il ressentait. Personne ne faisait de commentaires sournois ou lui lançait des regards bizarres qui pourraient montrer qu'ils se méfiaient de ses sentiments. En général, en fait, le contingent de Jounin le traitait de plus en plus comme l'un d'entre eux et il commençait à être plus détendu en leur présence.

Bien sûr, à l'exception de Kakashi.

Iruka ne pouvait pas du tout se détendre en sa présence. Non seulement parce qu'il était au courant de ses sentiment et qu'il était déterminé à les cacher mais aussi parce que son corps avait apparemment des idées différentes. Chaque fois qu'il croisait l'autre homme, il y avait cette vague de chaleur, provenant du plus profond de son ventre et il devait garder les poings serrés pour se rappeler de contrôler son comportement.

Au moins, il ne croisait pas Kakashi souvent. Ou était-ce mauvais ? Ça faisait mal de le voir maintenant qu'il avait conscience de ses sentiments mais il avait besoin de ne pas le voir pour pouvoir contrôler tout cela. Iruka passa sa main sur ses yeux. Vraiment, c'était pratique que les gens lui accordent que peu d'attention. Il savait curieusement, qu'il se comportait différemment. Il leva les yeux et vit Anko le regarder pensivement. Il pressa ses tempes comme s'il avait un mal de tête, qui à vrai dire, n'allait pas tarder à se développer et se concentra sur ce qu'il faisait.

Au moins, il était content que sa tirade à Kakashi eût l'effet escompté. Il l'avait à peine vu après cela, étant donné que Kakashi exécutait toujours missions après missions pour le nouvel Hokage, mais il y avait une légère insouciance qui avait disparu. Le Jounin semblait plus léger aussi, comme si un poids avait été enlevé de ses épaules.

Iruka savait que Kakashi était encore déçu de ce qui était arrivé avec Sasuke et qu'il se sentait responsable. Apparemment, il avait littéralement attaché Sasuke à un arbre et lui avait parlé, mais ses paroles n'avaient pas brisé le besoin de vengeance que le garçon ressentait. Iruka ne le voyait pas assez longtemps pour tenter de lui retirer cette culpabilité mais il pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Sasuke avait tourné le dos au village, à ses amis et ses coéquipiers pour courir après le pouvoir.

Il était juste comme Mizuki.

Iruka n'avait jamais vraiment pu oublier Mizuki. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, avaient été formé ensemble, avaient travaillé ensemble pour devenir professeur. Mizuki avait été l'un de ses plus vieux amis et même s'il avait essayé de le tuer, Iruka ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le haïr. Il souhaitait savoir ce qu'il aurait pu faire différemment. Donc, il pouvait comprendre complètement ce que Kakashi devait ressentir actuellement.

La culpabilité d'Iruka sur ce qu'il considérait être son échec avec Mizuki avait quelque peu été apaisée par le fait d'avoir réussi la tâche que lui avait confié Kakashi lui-même et le Sandaime. Il pouvait maintenant avoir un cœur qui battait quand il apercevait Kakashi mais il était convaincu qu'il avait été en mesure d'être cette voix qui rappelé à l'autre homme ce qui était important avant qu'il se soit perdu.

Maintenant, Iruka devait faire face à son propre problème, avant _qu'il_ se perde dans le flot presque vertigineux de ses émotions.

C'était vraiment très bien que tout le monde soit occupé.

* * *

Alors que les jours passaient, Konoha commençait à reprendre la routine habituelle. Les shinobi commençaient à plaisanter à nouveau entre les missions, ce qui signifiait qu'Iruka se retrouvait être une cible parfaite pour les Jounins qui essayaient de le faire sortir de ses gongs ou leur jeter des choses dessus, simplement parce qu'il était bien connu pour son tempérament de feu. Il appréciait de se conformer à cela. C'était ce qui faisait de lui un bon instituteur.

Tout comme il commençait à se sentir un peu mieux, il fut assigné à une mission à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. À la suite de cela, il en vint à apprécier ses propres forces physiques et mentales et vint à comprendre la façon dont Kakashi pensait quand il devenait le Ninja-Copieur, juste un peu plus.

Iruka avait achevé une mission et avait croisé un homme en fuite portant la tenue d'un prisonnier de la prison shinobi de haute sécurité. Il avait capturé l'homme et l'avait remis aux autorités à son retour à Konoha, puis se présenta directement à la Godaime pour l'informer de l'achèvement de sa mission. En ouvrant la porte, il découvrit qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle et Kakashi se tournèrent vers lui quand il entra. Son cœur commença à marteler fortement et la chaleur dans son ventre réapparut mais il réussit à ne pas rougir.

Il tenta de se retirer avec des excuses mais Tsunade l'appela. Avant qu'il sache ce qui se passait, Kakashi l'avait pris par la main, ce qui provoqua des picotements sur son peau et des nœuds dans son ventre et alors qu'il était en train de contrôler l'affut d'émotions qu'il ressentait, Kakashi invoqua un de ses ninken à même la paume d'Iruka.

« - Yo. » Salua Pakkun.

« - Il semblerait qu'aucun de nous n'aura beaucoup de repos avant un certain temps, Iruka-sensei. » Dit Kakashi, disparaissant. Iruka était un peu dépassé par la situation. Être en présence du nouvel Hokage, de Kakashi, ses réactions corporelles, le carlin qu'il avait dans la main. C'était un peu trop d'un coup.

« - Iruka, j'ai une mission pour toi. » Déclara Tsunade et Iruka saisit ses paroles comme un homme qui se noie.

Elle lui annonça ce que Kakashi savait déjà visiblement quand il avait invoqué un ninken pour Iruka. La prison de haute sécurité avait subi une importante évasion et le prisonnier qu'Iruka avait capturé était juste l'un d'un grand nombre d'évadés. Tous les gardes avaient été capturés ou blessés, y compris Kotetsu et Izumo tandis que tous les prisonniers s'étaient échappés. Avant qu'ils soient au courant de l'ampleur du problème, elle avait envoyé Asuma et Kurenai pour qu'ils aident à reprendre le contrôle mais ils avaient été dépassés par le nombre. Ils avaient rejoint Kotetsu et Izumo qui avaient besoin d'être hospitalisés.

Le village avait immédiatement mobilisé tous les shinobis disponibles pour attraper les prisonniers avant qu'ils aillent trop loin. La mission d'Iruka était légèrement plus spécifique. Tonton était revenu en panique au village, Shizune avait été blessée et Naruto était parti à son secours. Ce que Tsunade demandait à Iruka était de rattraper Naruto, puis l'aider à retrouver Shizune et de recapturer sa cible… Mizuki.

Mizuki.

Tsunade ne donna aucune information supplémentaire, sauf pour l'avertir de faire attention. Mizuki semblait avoir été un acteur majeur dans les évènements.

Iruka accepta la mission mais ses pensées étaient tourmentées. Alors qu'il courait avec Pakkun sur la piste de Naruto, il essaya désespérément d'organiser ses pensées et calmer ses émotions.

Il était inquiet pour les blessés. Il en avait assez de voir les gens qu'il appréciait à l'hôpital. Au moins, Tsunade lui avait assuré qu'Izumo, Kotetsu, Kurenai et Asuma allaient bien… pour le moment.

Il était mal à l'aise à l'idée de revoir Mizuki. Il ne s'était pas écoulé tant de temps que cela depuis que Mizuki avait essayé de le tuer. Iruka n'avait pas été autorisé à le voir dans l'année qui avait suivi son emprisonnement et il en avait été à la fois soulagé et coupable. Il se sentait comme une mauvaise personne d'être soulagé que la décision ne lui revienne pas. La vérité était que bien que Mizuki ait été un de ses bons amis au fil des ans, même Iruka ne pouvait pas pardonner à quelqu'un qui essayait de le tuer, ou de tuer un de ses précieux élèves.

Et maintenant, Mizuki était impliqué dans l'évasion massive de la prison ? Iruka avait du mal à y croire et avait des doutes sur l'information de Tsunade. Mizuki avait peut-être un degré de fourberie en lui, vu sa manipulation sur Naruto pour voler le parchemin interdit, mais orchestrer une évasion semblait au-delà de son champ de compétence.

Il espérait qu'avec un peu de réhabilitation, peut-être Mizuki reprendrait ses esprits, se rachèterait et reviendrait pour être un membre productif de Konoha. Il avait grandi là-bas ! Comment pouvait-il avoir de mauvaises intentions envers le village et les villageois ? Iruka avait le sentiment cependant que Mizuki n'avait pas du tout changé, étant donné les circonstances actuelles.

Au moins, le fait qu'Iruka devait se soucier de ses amis blessés et capturer son ancien ami le distrayait de ses pensées sur Kakashi. La façon dont sa peau avait picoté et son estomac noué quand l'homme lui avait pris la main. Il se souvenait parfaitement, alors qu'il courait, du commentaire de Kakashi avant de partir. Avait-il prévu que ça ait un double sens ? Iruka rougit légèrement. Il ne pouvait pas, c'était le cerveau d'Iruka qui créer quelque chose à partir de rien.

Il trouva Naruto et Tonton sans trop de difficulté. Tonton retourna au village et les trois se lancèrent sur la piste de Shizune et Mizuki. Peu de temps après, ils trouvèrent Shizune inconsciente mais pas grièvement blessée. Elle put se joindre à eux dans la recherche du prisonnier. Les soupçons d'Iruka apparurent quand elle dit à ses coéquipiers de continuer sans elle… elle n'était pas assez blessée pour rester derrière. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Son comportement devenait de plus en plus suspect et quand Shizune se révéla être, en fait, Mizuki, déguisé avec un jutsu, il n'était pas surpris.

Ce qui fut une surprise pour lui, cependant, fut que dans le conflit qui suivit, il réalisa que Mizuki n'avait aucun remord. Il voulait le pouvoir et seulement le pouvoir et semblait totalement prêt à trahir son village dans sa quête de puissance. Iruka fut nauséeux quand il réalisa que non seulement Mizuki n'était plus celui qu'il avait connu… il ne l'avait jamais été.

Mizuki avait depuis longtemps embrassé l'obscurité en lui. Il avait passé toute sa vie à tromper Iruka, Konoha. Il n'était pas du tout repentant. Il se considérait comme une victime, qu'il avait été sous-estimé et qu'il avait dû se battre pour tout. Il était jaloux d'Iruka, plus faible de qui, qui s'attirait les faveurs de tout le monde en étant juste lui-même. Et alors qu'il avait adoré voir Iruka souffrir de la mort de ses parents, Iruka avait été embrassé et adopté par le village et Mizuki avait eu du ressentiment. Il n'avait jamais laissé le village devenir une partie de lui. Il voulait détruire Iruka, en faire un exemple car prendre soin des gens était une faiblesse. Il voulait se venger de Naruto, le cancre de l'Académie qui l'avait empêché de voler le parchemin interdit. Il voulait se venger du village qui l'avait empêché de devenir puissant ou qu'il lui avait empêché de faire ce qu'il fallait pour terminer ses missions. Tout le monde était un obstacle qu'il fallait détruire, sa fiancée, ses amis, ses coéquipiers. Il n'avait aucun remords.

Et Iruka n'eut aucune pitié.

Même si Mizuki avait essayé de le tuer et qu'il tentait de le faire à nouveau maintenant, il avait nourri un petit espoir qu'il pouvait être sauvé, que ses amis et sa maison étaient plus importants que sa puissance. Enfin, les œillères tombèrent des yeux d'Iruka. Il n'y avait aucun espoir pour l'homme qu'il pensait avoir connu mais ne l'avait jamais fait. Alors que la vérité sur Mizuki éclatait, toutes les émotions qu'il avait eu pour l'autre homme disparurent et il réalisa que le seul sentiment qui lui restait pour son ancien ami… était froid.

Il eut plus de respect pour Kakashi. Toute cette puissance à sa disposition et pourtant, il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour tout le monde. Le genre de personne qui était prêt à faire des sacrifices pour les autres. Iruka comprenait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir et il embrassa la froideur en lui, l'absence d'émotion, tout comme Kakashi l'aurait fait, se concentrant sur le but de stopper Mizuki, afin qu'il ne soit plus capable de faire du mal à nouveau, peu importe comment.

Il n'anticipa pas le rôle de Naruto dans le combat. Mizuki avait passé toute cette dernière année à devenir plus fort et avait appris des techniques interdites d'Orochimaru pour devenir encore plus fort, mais Naruto le surpassait quand même. Iruka avait toujours su qu'il était lui-même plus faible que Mizuki mais il avait l'avantage de bien connaître l'autre homme. Il était heureux pour tout le travail qu'il avait accompli pour améliorer ses jutsu de barrière alors qu'il bloquait Mizuki mais ce fut le Rasengan de son élève qui l'acheva complètement. Son élève, le cancre de l'Académie, utilisait la même technique que le Yondaime. Ensemble, ils arrêtèrent Mizuki malgré ses pouvoirs accrus. Puis la puissance de la médecine imparfaite d'Orochimaru dépouilla Mizuki non seulement de son corps mais également de sa propre force, qu'il avait si durement acquis.

Alors que Mizuki était remis à la surveillance de médecin, réduit à un état de fragilité maximal et toujours hargneux envers le monde, Iruka ne ressentait plus rien pour lui. Mizuki avait perdu le droit d'avoir la pitié d'Iruka tout comme il avait perdu son droit au respect. Iruka avait réalisé, durant leur enfance, à quel point il avait été celui qui l'avait aimé. Que l'avis de Mizuki lui était important. Mais maintenant, maintenant les paroles amères de Mizuki ne voulaient rien dire. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'acceptait et était fier de lui-même et qu'il avait des gens dans sa vie qui l'aimait pour qui il était.

Il ressentait de la fierté pour Naruto. Mizuki avait perçu les difficultés qu'il devrait surmonter mais Naruto avait été plus fort que sa fourberie et encore maintenant. Il essayait toujours de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait pour les gens dont il se souciait, pour le village, qu'il considérait comme sa maison.

Tout comme Kakashi.

Des gens comme Mizuki… n'étaient tout simplement pas si important et Iruka se détourna. Il voulait juste rentrer à la maison. À Konoha. Retrouver ses pré-Genin aux yeux brillants, qui voulaient avoir leur place dans le village. Manger des ramen à Ichiraku avec ses anciens élèves qui avaient trouvé leurs places et évolués de plus en plus chaque jour. Retrouver les Jounins qui traitaient Iruka avec respect sans accordé d'importance à sa faiblesse. Il voulait rentrer à la maison et voir Kakashi qui, comme Naruto, alimentait la foi d'Iruka en l'humanité.

Avant sa disparition, Pakkun pencha la tête sur le côté et dit à Iruka : « - Tu es différent. »

Il y avait eu beaucoup de changement dans la vie d'Iruka depuis la dernière fois où le ninken l'avait vu et il pouvait en dire autant.

« - C'est bien. » Déclara Pakkun. « - J'étais un peu inquiet mais j'y ai repensé. Tu peux le faire. » Déclara-t-il énigmatiquement et il disparut.

Iruka leva les yeux au ciel. Tel maître, tel ninken. Que diable ça voulait dire ?

* * *

De retour à Konoha, Kakashi n'était nulle part en vu, toujours en train d'effectuer la mission que Tsunade lui avait confié. Il avait raison quand il parlait de ne pas avoir beaucoup de repos. Elle le faisait vraiment travailler dur.

Iruka voulait le voir. Même si c'était juste pour le voir de loin. Kakashi essayait de rester aussi discret que possible la plupart du temps, mais Iruka avait l'impression qu'il remplissait la salle de sa présence. Il voulait le sentir. Il voulait être près de lui. Il voulait entendre sa voix.

Il ressentit le besoin d'être occupé au lieu de se languir de voir une personne qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aimer comme il le faisait. Le côté administratif de Konoha souffrait de négligence. Tsunade avait personnellement distribuer beaucoup de missions et la paperasse commençait à s'accumuler. Elle avait Shizune comme assistance et avait réquisitionné Kotetsu et Izumo également pour l'aider mais maintenant, ils étaient tous les trois blessés et à l'hôpital. Tsunade avait demandé à Iruka d'aller se faire examiner à l'hôpital également mais contrairement aux autres, ses blessures étaient superficielles.

En quittant l'hôpital, il se rendit directement au bureau de Tsunade. Il frappa doucement à sa porte et entra, demandant poliment s'il pouvait lui être d'un quelconque secours. Tsunade le regarda pensivement puis il se retrouva avec une brassée de paperasse. Les deux avaient un sourire sur leurs visages. Tsunade parce qu'elle détestait la paperasse et Iruka trouvait cette tâche étrangement satisfaisante.

Il retourna à la réception du Bureau des Mission afin de pouvoir aider à récolter les rapports tout en travaillant sur les piles que Tsunade lui avait confié. Mais chaque fois que quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lever les yeux pour voir qui c'était. Il essaya de se dire que c'était parce qu'il repérait les shinobis toujours actifs dans Konoha. Pas seulement pour voir s'il s'agissait de Kakashi. Il sentit des yeux sur lui et vit qu'Anko le regardait curieusement à nouveau. Il cessa de réagir à chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait. Il fallut beaucoup d'effort mais il réussit.

Soudain, un ANBU apparut en face de lui. C'était typique d'un ANBU, un instant il y avait un espace vide et l'instant d'après, il y avait un homme avec masque de chat qui lui donnait des ordres. « - Venez avec moi. » Déclara l'ANBU.

Iruka leva les yeux vers lui, surpris. « - Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« - Vous n'avez rien fait. » Répondit l'ANBU. « - C'est Kakashi. Apportez cela. » Dit-il en indiquant la paperasse d'Iruka.

Des papillons dans le ventre, Iruka se leva, la chaise raclant bruyamment sur le sol. L'ANBU se détourna et Iruka se hâta de ramasser ses papiers pour le suivre.


	20. Chapitre 20

Merci pour vos reviews à **ludi ; Groumde ; Amelia XOXO ; deryous50 ; Juliette ; Miss Macaronii** et **vague pastel.**

* * *

 **Fireflies -** _ **Chapitre 20**_

 _By KobutoriRisu_

* * *

L'ANBU l'emmena dans la section d'interrogatoire et torture. Iruka ne put contenir une légère hésitation alors qu'il franchissait le seuil. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit où il avait eu l'intention de se rendre. L'atmosphère y était austère et intimidante. Il se sentait nerveux juste en étant là. Il ressentait une certaine crainte, se demandant pourquoi il était amené ici alors que ça concernait Kakashi. S'il n'avait rien fait de mal, est-ce que c'était Kakashi ? Et qu'est-ce que cela avait à voir avec lui ?

L'ANBU le guida à travers plusieurs couloirs, passa devant quelques personnes qui observèrent Iruka avant de détourner les yeux. Finalement, l'ANBU s'arrêta devant une porte à la fin d'un long couloir vide.

Alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce, il eut l'impression d'être à l'hôpital. La chambre était entièrement blanche. Il y avait des machines et des instruments ainsi que deux lits qui avaient l'air aussi confortable que ceux de l'hôpital. L'un d'eux était occupé par Kakashi, qui était couché avec les yeux fermés. Il ne portait pas son habituel tee-shirt à manche longue mais un sans manche et avait toujours son masque qui couvrait son visage. Son bras droit était enveloppé par des bandages de son épaule à sa main. Le bras gauche avait l'air sain mais le creux de son coude portait la preuve de marque de piqûre et un goutte-à-goutte était planté dans le dos de sa main.

L'estomac d'Iruka manqua de remonter dans sa gorge. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Kakashi était clairement blessé. Pourquoi n'était-il pas à l'hôpital ? Pourquoi était-il branché à des machines dans une pièce isolée de la section Interrogatoire ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'était des ANBU qui veillaient sur lui ? Kakashi était-il conscient ? Une douzaine de questions abondèrent dans son esprit. Il voulait se précipiter vers Kakashi mais était figé sur place par l'environnement intimidant ainsi que la présence de l'ANBU.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui et sursauta un peu, il se tourna pour voir un second ANBU, qui avait dû être debout contre le mur quand il était entré.

« - Je l'ai emmené… Kakashi-san. » Déclara le premier ANBU, ayant une légère hésitation dans la façon dont il s'adressait à Kakashi, comme s'il avait été sur le point de dire autre chose.

L'œil de Kakashi s'ouvrit. Il eut l'air un peu vague puis il se tourna vers l'ANBU puis vers Iruka. « - Iruka. » Fit Kakashi avec un petit sourire. « - J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Une vague de soulagement envahit Iruka. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui se passait mais Kakashi ne semblait pas être vraiment en grande douleur. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Kakashi le stoppa, levant une main de quelques centimètres. Son bras ne quitta jamais le lit, comme si cela lui coûtait trop de force.

« - Avant que tu demandes quoi que ce soit. » Déclara Kakashi. « - Avant que tu dises quelque chose, il faut clarifier un point très important. Tu ne peux pas me poser de question jusqu'à ce que je t'explique. Pas une seule. »

Iruka ferma la bouche, regarda l'ANBU à côté de lui puis de nouveau Kakashi. Il hocha silencieusement la tête. Qu'est-ce que ce fichu Jounin avait fabriqué cette fois ?

« - Je crains avoir eu quelques difficultés lors de ma dernière mission. » Déclara Kakashi. « - Je me suis blessé… pas gravement. » Ajouta-t-il rapidement et Iruka se demanda quelle expression il avait eu sur son visage pour que le Jounin le fasse. « - Mais suffisamment pour que j'ai besoin d'une assistance médicale. » Il regarda le goutte-à-goutte sur son bras pendant un moment, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées. Iruka attendit qu'il reprenne la parole.

« - Le problème est que… » Continua Kakashi, reportant son attention sur Iruka. « - J'ai baissé ma garde. J'ai cru avoir esquivé une feuille explosive et n'avoir eu aucun dommage mais sa propriété explosive n'était qu'une partie de sa fonction. Elle était conçue pour libérer une toxine avec l'explosion… et je n'ai pas pu l'éviter. Ça m'a ralenti, premièrement, mais il y a un second effet qui a causé la complication. » Il serra le poing. « - Apparemment, ça agit comme une sorte de sérum de vérité et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de répondre aux questions qui me sont posées avec honnêteté. »

Les sourcils d'Iruka se haussèrent et il put s'empêcher de retenir un bruit surpris. « - Oh. »

Kakashi sourit sans humour. « - Malheureusement pour eux, même ralenti j'étais trop fort pour eux et les quelques informations qu'ils ont pu tirer de moi sont parties avec eux dans leurs tombes. » Son visage se détendit. « - Le problème est que les effets sont encore actifs et je suis toujours enclin à dire la vérité quand on m'interroge. Et j'en sais trop. »

Iruka fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête, comprenant le sens.

« - Je ne suis pas sûr si tu es au courant de ce qui est arrivé récemment avec Yakushi Kabuto ? »

Iruka secoua la tête négativement.

« - Kabuto était l'un de nos Gennins qui a participé aux récents examens Chuunin. Il est celui qui a choisi l'option de se retirer lors des préliminaires. »

Iruka se souvint de qui parlait Kakashi. L'un des Genin plus âgé, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup à faire avec lui au-delà de récupérer des rapports des missions de son équipe. « - Je vois. »

« - Il se trouve que Kabuto était un espion travaillant pour Orochimaru et il est beaucoup plus puissant que ce qu'il démontrait. Il faisait semblant d'être un Genin ordinaire mais il a été assez fort pour battre les trois ANBU que j'avais posté à la surveillance de Sasuke et m'a donné un peu de mal. »

Iruka regarda l'ANBU à côté de lui qui hocha brusquement la tête. Quelqu'un avait donné du mal à _Kakashi_ ? Pire que cela, si un Genin avait été assez fort pour battre trois ANBU, il était assez certain que 'un peu de mal' n'était pas l'expression appropriée.

« - Quoi qu'il en soit, le point est qu'il n'est peut-être pas né à Konoha mais il a été recueilli et à grandi comme l'un des nôtres. Nous avons toujours pensé qu'il était fidèle à Konoha… mais visiblement non. Nous avions une personne en nos murs qui travaillait pour l'ennemi et nous ne pouvons pas être certain qu'il n'y en a pas d'autres. Sans surprise, nous sommes devenus un peu paranoïaque sur cette possibilité étant donné les derniers évènements que le village a vécu et nous devons faire en sorte que l'ennemi n'ait pas accès à des informations de haut niveau. Ce qui nous ramène à moi, parce qu'il y a beaucoup d'informations de haut niveau dans ma tête. Quelqu'un doit rester avec moi tout le temps jusqu'à ce que cette drogue se dissipe, quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance afin que personne ne puisse avoir accès à ces informations. »

« - Mais les ANBU… » Commença Iruka, devenant un peu paniqué alors que son rôle devenait clair.

« - Sont nécessaires… désespérément… ailleurs. Je sais que tu sais à quel point Konoha est affaibli à l'heure actuelle, nous avons besoin de tous nos ANBU en mission. » Kakashi haussa une épaule. « - J'ai été examiné. Les médecins semblent penser que le sérum sera hors de mon système dans moins de 24 heures mais en attendant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de répondre à toutes questions qui m'ait posée. Cette pièce a été construite pour des shinobis ennemis nécessitant une grande sécurité mais une attention médicale. Je serais en sécurité ici de tous ceux qui pourraient abuser de mon état actuel, mais je ne peux pas rester complètement isolé. Le personnel médical doit continuer à m'examiner et il y a les gens qui travaillent dans ce bâtiment. Je voudrais être en mesure de leur faire confiance mais il y a des raisons pour lesquelles nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque. »

« - Je… » Iruka bougea sur ses pieds et regarda l'ANBU au masque de Chat.

« - Vous, d'autre part. » Déclara l'ANBU Chat. « - Avez déjà prouvé votre discrétion dans une situation pas tout à fait différente à celle-là. Nous savons que vous avez aidé et soigné un ANBU quand vous étiez plus jeune et ce dernier ainsi que le Sandaime ont fait des éloges sur votre capacité à ne pas demander des choses que vous n'étiez pas censé savoir. »

Iruka cligna des yeux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'ANBU sache vraiment qui il était ou de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait fait quand il avait quinze ans. Il se tourna vers Kakashi, ne sachant quoi dire.

« - Je te fais confiance. » Déclara Kakashi. « - L'ANBU t'a fait confiance. Le Sandaime te faisait confiance. Tsunade a été plus qu'heureuse de s'en remettre à notre jugement sur ce sujet. » Il sourit avec ironie et désigna d'un signe de tête la paperasse qu'Iruka tenait toujours. « - De plus, elle semble déjà heureuse de te refiler toute la paperasse qu'elle devrait elle-même être en train de faire. Elle a dû avoir confiance dans ce qu'elle a vu en toi, même sans nos recommandations. »

Iruka se sentait un peu débordé.

Kakashi lui fit un autre petit sourire. « - Tout ce que tu dois faire, c'est rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que la drogue se dissipe et ne pas me poser de questions inappropriées sur les gens ou des missions ou Konoha… ou moi. »

Il se tut et laissa un moment à Iruka pour réfléchir. Être seul. Avec Kakashi. Pendant des heures. Il ne savait pas s'il devait écouter la partie excitée de lui-même qui bourdonnait comme un câble sous tension, ou la partie terrifiée qui voulait fuir aussi vite que possible.

Lentement, il hocha la tête. « - Ok. » C'était ironique, vraiment, que Kakashi ait besoin de rester avec lui parce qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait révéler contre son gré, et Iruka avait peur d'être avec Kakashi à cause de ce _qu'il_ pourrait révéler contre son gré. « - Je peux le faire. »

« - Bien. » Répondit Kakashi. Il regarda l'ANBU. « - Partez. »

Les deux ANBU disparurent sans un mot.

* * *

Iruka pensait à la sagesse derrière 'attention à ce que tu souhaites'. Il avait voulu être auprès de Kakashi, de respirer en sa présence, d'écouter sa voix. Il avait ce qu'il voulait mais d'une manière dont il n'avait pas envisagé. Il se sentait comme un homme assoiffé qui, au lieu d'avoir un verre d'eau, était jeté au milieu d'un lac.

« - Désolé de te faire faire ça. » Déclara Kakashi. « - Ça sera même difficile de parler parce que tu ne peux pas poser beaucoup de questions. Enfin tu le peux, aussi longtemps que tu réfléchis d'abord et que tu t'assures que c'est bon. »

« - As-tu faim ? » Demanda Iruka après une pause.

Kakashi sourit. « - Non. »

« - Bien. Je ne sais même pas où j'aurais pu trouver de la nourriture ici. »

Kakashi eut un petit rire. « - Sois sûr que tu n'aurais pas trouvé. Les gens qui sont normalement détenus dans cette pièce ne doivent pas être en mesure d'obtenir quelque chose quand ils ont faim. Je n'ai pas regardé dans l'autre pièce mais je pense que ça doit être une salle de bain. »

Iruka observa l'environnement autour d'eux et Kakashi ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête en arrière pendant qu'il le faisait. La pièce principale était composée de deux lits, un qu'Iruka serait en mesure d'utiliser s'il avait besoin et qui était le plus proche de la porte verrouillable. Il y avait du matériel médical mais pas de placards ou de rangement. La deuxième pièce à laquelle Kakashi faisait référence était de l'autre côté du lit où il se trouvait. Iruka alla voir et confirma que c'était bien une petite salle de bain contenant une douche, un lavabo et des toilettes. Une pensée lui vint et il se retourna vers la pièce principale.

Puis il se figea.

De ce côté, il avait une vision claire du bras gauche de Kakashi. Son épaule découverte portait le tatouage rouge distinctif des ANBU. Iruka cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et laissa cette information s'installait dans son cerveau. Et puis il résista à l'envie de renifler. Bien sûr, Kakashi avait été ANBU à un moment donné. Où l'était-il encore ? Il ne savait pas vraiment comment les ANBU fonctionnaient. Pouvaient-ils prendre leur retraite d'ANBU ou bien une fois qu'ils devenaient ANBU, ils le restaient pour toujours ? Kakashi avait encore clairement une sorte de relation avec eux. Il leur donnait des ordres et il devait avoir une certaine importance pour que les ANBU fassent confiance à Iruka, bien que cela pouvait simplement être parce qu'il était un Jounin de haut rang et son histoire avec l'ANBU était sans importance.

La tête de Kakashi se tourna vers lui et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Hâtivement, Iruka exprima sa pensée de plus tôt avant que le Jounin pense qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur lui. Ce qui était exact, en fait. Du moins, sur la courbe parfaite de ses triceps.

« - J'y pense. » Déclara Iruka avec un certain soin. « - Dans une situation normale, je vais te demander si tu as besoin de quelque chose. » Il regarda Kakashi attentivement.

Kakashi le regarda un instant puis se mit à sourire doucement alors qu'il répondait. « - Toi, Umino Iruka, es un homme très intelligent. »

Iruka lui sourit lentement. « - Je m'en suis toujours douté. »

« - Et non, je n'ai besoin de rien… bien que je sois heureux pour la compagnie intelligente, nous allons peut-être être capable de converser plus que je m'y attendais. »

Iruka haussa les épaules. « - Je ne sais pas à combien de questions tu es enclin à répondre de toute façon. Tu as passé la majeure partie de ta vie à être une énigme. Ne pas répondre aux questions que j'ai est comme une seconde nature pour toi. La plupart de ce que je sais sur toi, je le sais grâce à ta réputation et je ne sais même pas ce qui est inapproprié de te demander… et c'est très bien ! » Se hâta-t-il de dire, craignant que ça puisse paraitre critique. « - Ce que j'essaye vraiment de dire c'est que je suis heureux que tu ne puisses pas répondre, ou modifier, à tout ce que je ne devrais pas connaitre ou même ce que tu ne voudrais pas me dire. »

Kakashi haussa légèrement les épaules. « - C'est pratique la plupart du temps d'être une énigme parce que je n'aime pas vraiment parler de moi. Et comme presque tous ceux avec qui je passe du temps au niveau personnel m'ont vu grandir, ils n'ont pas besoin de poser des questions. »

« - Tout va bien. » Répondit Iruka. « - Je sais déjà tout ce qui est important. Tu es une bonne personne qui se soucie des gens et a sacrifié plus que je ne pourrais jamais comprendre. Tout le reste est juste des histoires. »

Kakashi le regarda un instant, pensivement, puis demanda doucement : « - Veux-tu que je te dise quelque chose ? »

Iruka secoua la tête. « - Honnêtement, je ne voudrais pas que tu partages quoi que ce soit avec moi que tu n'aurais pas fait. Je veux dire, en dehors de cette situation. »

« - Et voilà pourquoi je te le propose. Tu me donnes envie de te dire quelque chose. » Le cœur d'Iruka se mit à battre plus vite. « - Je peux voir qu'il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais savoir mais que tu as peur de demander. » Déclara Kakashi. « - Alors demande. »

« - Eh bien… » Iruka fit une pause et regarda ses mains.

« - Allez. » Insista Kakashi. « - Si je ne voulais pas, je n'aurais pas proposé. »

Iruka leva les yeux et avec son cœur battant nerveusement, il dit : « - Tu m'as dit un jour que tu avais fait tuer ton meilleur ami. » Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Kakashi lui raconte ce qui était arrivé.

Mais à sa grande surprise, il le fit.

Tranquillement, un peu hésitant et avec beaucoup de dégoût de soi dans la voix, Kakashi lui parla de la bataille de Kannabi Bridge. Iruka avait entendu parler de la mission, ça avait été un évènement célèbre à Konoha durant la Troisième Grande Guerre Ninja.

La version d'Iruka était si vide. Il avait entendu parler que l'équipe de quatre ninjas, qui incluait le Yondaime, avait été impliqué dans un conflit armé. La mission avait été considéré comme un grand succès, non seulement parce qu'ils avaient atteint leurs objectifs mais aussi parce qu'ils avaient perdu qu'un seul membre. Ce qui était complètement différent quand on apprenait qui était ledit membre par un de ses coéquipier, c'est-à-dire celui qui racontait l'histoire. Comment il était mort.

Par les mots peinés de Kakashi, Iruka apprit beaucoup sur la personnalité de Kakashi, ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était en tant que personne et en tant que shinobi. Kakashi ne pouvait pas expliquer correctement pourquoi il avait agi ainsi à cette époque sans également raconter à Iruka ce qui était arrivé à son père, le Croc Blanc. Pour raconter ses histoires, Kakashi avait déverrouillé la douleur qui était en lui et Iruka pouvait la sentir comme un poids. Kurenai avait dit que tous ceux qui avaient été important pour Kakashi étaient morts et à cet instant, Iruka vivait leurs morts à travers les yeux Kakashi.

Et les yeux de Kakashi étaient également devenus pertinents pour expliquer pourquoi le Jounin luttait tellement contre lui-même. C'était une chose de se pardonner ses erreurs et de continuer de l'avant comme Iruka essayait toujours de faire. C'était autre chose quand chaque jour de votre vie, vous vous rappelez de ces erreurs. Le Sharingan que Kakashi utilisait avec une telle efficacité était le fruit de cette tragédie et qu'il l'utilise ou qu'il le cache, ses yeux étaient toujours avec lui, rappel constant afin qu'il ne puisse jamais laisser Obito disparaitre.

Alors que Kakashi se taisait, il continua à fixer Iruka. Iruka sentait qu'il attendait d'être jugé aussi sévèrement qu'il se jugeait lui-même. Mais ce qu'Iruka voulait faire, c'était de le prendre dans ses bras, afin que même pour un moment, il se sente en sécurité et apprécié et aimé. Et pardonné.

Mais ce serait bizarre. Donc il se contenta de lui sourire avec compréhension, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Et puis il décida qu'il se fichait que ce soit bizarre et fit exactement ce qu'il voulait, enroulant ses bras autour de Kakashi et le serrant contre lui. Au début, Kakashi était raide mais ensuite, il se détendit et laissa tomber sa tête vers l'avant, sur l'épaule d'Iruka. Le cœur d'Iruka s'affola comme un oiseau prit au piège dans sa poitrine. Il craignait que Kakashi soit capable de le sentir et il devait vraiment se détacher de l'autre homme… mais il ne voulait pas et Kakashi ne faisait rien pour s'éloigner.

La décision fut prise malgré lui quand il y eut des coups contre la porte. La tête de Kakashi se souleva de l'épaule d'Iruka et ce dernier se redressa doucement. Il sourit au Jounin, se sentant un peu maladroit et se dirigea ensuite vers la porte. Vérifiant par le judas, il put voir que c'était un médecin.

« - Médecin. » Dit-il à Kakashi qui hocha la tête. Iruka laissa le médecin entrer et referma la porte derrière lui.

Le médecin ouvrit la bouche pour parler. « - Pas de questions. » Déclara Kakashi.

Le médecin le regarda puis regarda Iruka. « - Je dois poser des questions. Comment puis-je examiner un patient sans poser de questions ? »

« - Comment examinez-vous quelqu'un dans le coma ? » Répliqua Iruka.

« - Ce n'est pas la même chose ! » Protesta le médecin. « - Il n'est pas dans le coma. »

« - Que voulez-vous demander ? » Interrogea Iruka.

« - Eh bien, tout d'abord, comment il se sent si ce n'est pas trop adéquat pour un examen médical et pas un secret d'État ! » Répliqua le médecin avec humeur et Iruka résista à l'envie de sourire.

« - Fatigué. » Répondit Kakashi depuis son lit. « - La plupart du temps. Plus faible que je le souhaiterais. Et un peu gêné d'être dans cette situation en premier lieu. »

Le médecin le regarda, puis regarda à nouveau Iruka qui haussa les épaules.

Via Iruka, le médecin posa ses questions, examina les données des machines reliées à Kakashi, lui prit un peu de sang et vérifia ses signes vitaux. Il était un peu brusque et était irrité d'avoir besoin d'utiliser Iruka comme conduit mais il semblait fasciné par la condition de Kakashi et facilement distrait par ses propres pensées. Finalement, il semblait avoir recueilli toutes les informations dont il avait besoin et Iruka le raccompagna à la porte.

« - Il a besoin de dormir. » Déclara sévèrement le médecin. « - Ne le tenez pas éveillé parce que vous vous ennuyez. »

Iruka résista à l'envie de lancer un regard noir au médecin et désigna à la place les papiers qui se trouvaient sur le second lit. « - J'ai beaucoup de choses pour me tenir occupé. Il peut avoir tout le sommeil dont il a besoin. »

« - Hn. » Renifla le médecin et il s'éloigna dans le couloir.

Iruka sourit alors qu'il fermait et verrouillait la porte.

« - Je ne pense pas qu'il t'aime beaucoup, Iruka. » Dit Kakashi. « - Il semble avoir l'impression que tu vas me tenir éveillé toute la nuit. »

Iruka était content d'être encore face à la porte alors qu'un blush frappait ses joues de plein fouet. Il se tut un instant puis se retourna pour lancer un regard noir à Kakashi mais ce dernier avait déjà fermé les yeux.

Le regard d'Iruka s'adoucit et il résista à l'envie de soupirer. Il ne pensait pas que Kakashi avait conscience qu'il disait des choses qui semblaient si suggestives. Il prit une grande inspiration et souhaita pouvoir rester simplement là à regarder Kakashi dormir mais il n'était pas certain, même endormi, que l'autre homme ressente les yeux d'Iruka sur lui s'il le faisait. De plus, il avait beaucoup de paperasse à faire. Il s'installa sur l'autre lit et commença à travailler sur les documents que lui avait remis Tsunade.

* * *

Kakashi s'éveilla plus tard, lorsque le médecin revint avec deux repas. Il s'agita autour de Kakashi une fois de plus, lançant un regard méfiant à Iruka mais sembla satisfait du fait que le Chuunin ne faisait rien pour compromettre le rétablissement du Jounin.

Kakashi ne resta pas éveillé longtemps et Iruka se demanda si le médecin lui avait donné quelque chose pour le faire dormir.

Finalement, Iruka tomba également de fatigue et s'installa dans son lit pour dormir un peu, écoutant les bruits de la respiration de Kakashi et le vrombissement mécanique des machines.

Il se réveilla dans la nuit quand les sons changèrent. Il était groggy et il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que c'était parce que que Kakashi s'agitait, marmonnant quelque chose. Iruka se redressa et balançant ses jambes sur le côté du lit.

« - Kakashi, que se passe-t-il ? De quoi as-tu besoin ? » Demanda-t-il sans réfléchir à son phrasé.

« - Toi. » Répondit clairement Kakashi et il redevint immobile.

Iruka était complètement éveillé alors que son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine. Kakashi resta immobile et silencieux. Iruka se glissa hors du lit et s'approcha. Il dormait. Iruka pouvait sentir une rougeur sur ses joues. Cela ne pouvait pas signifiait ce que ça signifiait. Il regarda Kakashi dormir pendant un moment, la respiration profonde, même avec le masque couvrant son visage. Iruka ne pouvait pas imaginer comment cela pouvait être confortable mais Kakashi y était clairement habitué après plus d'une vingtaine d'année. Les yeux de Kakashi s'ouvrirent et Iruka fit un pas en arrière, surpris et coupable, son pouls s'accélérant.

« - Iruka ? » Fit Kakashi devenant instantanément alerte, somnifères ou pas. « - Qu'y-a-t-il ? »

« - Tu t'agitais. » Expliqua hâtivement Iruka. « - J'ai cru que tu étais réveillé et avais besoin de quelque chose. »

« - Oh. Je suppose que je rêvais. Je ne me souviens pas. » Kakashi ferma les yeux avec lassitude puis les rouvrit et regarda Iruka. « - Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » Répondit Iruka, sentant son cœur se calmer lentement. « - En fait, c'est plutôt flatteur que tu dormes ici avec moi en premier lieu. Cet ANBU que j'ai aidé, je me souviens qu'il m'ait dit qu'aucun ANBU ne dormait bien en présence de quelqu'un si ce n'était pas un autre ANBU. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à faire. » C'était la seule chose qu'il ait jamais voulu dire au sujet du fait que Kakashi avait été, ou était encore, un ANBU.

Kakashi le regarda pendant un long moment puis répondit : « - Non, ça ne l'est pas. »

Iruka sourit. « - Je suis désolé de _t_ 'avoir réveillé. Rendors-toi. » Les yeux de Kakashi se fermèrent et Iruka retourna dans son lit. Il fallut un certain temps pour qu'il se rendorme. Son rythme cardiaque s'était calmé mais il sentait toujours l'adrénaline. Est-ce que par hasard Kakashi répondait à la question d'Iruka ou est-ce qu'il répondait effectivement Iruka ? De quoi rêvait-il quand Iruka avait demandé ? Il ne savait pas ce que ça signifiait. Il s'endormit en permettant à la partie excitée de lui-même que le Jounin le réclamait. Même si le côté réaliste de lui savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais il était dans son lit, il pouvait se permettre de rêver.

Le matin, quand il se réveilla, il trouva Kakashi déjà éveillé et lui souriant joyeusement.

« - Je me sens différent. Pose-moi une question ! »

Iruka le regarda d'un air endormi. « - Bonjour Kakashi. » Répondit-il, s'octroyant un moment pour se réveiller. « - Es-tu toujours si guilleret le matin ? »

« - Je garde normalement mon humeur bien cachée derrière une façade de paresse travaillée. Ça rajoute une couche à mon aura mystérieuse. »

« - Eh bien voilà une bonne réponse, je suppose que la toxine a disparu. Maintenant tu vas pouvoir te concentrer sur… tout ce qui ne va pas avec toi. »

Kakashi haussa un sourcil.

« - Euh, je voulais dire médicalement. »

La déception envahit Iruka sur le fait que maintenant que le médicament ne faisait plus effet, sa mission de veiller sur Kakashi était terminée. Il savait qu'il devrait être heureux que Kakashi aille mieux, et il l'était, mais une petite part égoïste de lui, il avait été ravi d'avoir le Jounin pour lui tout seul. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un d'autre autour… un étudiant, un Jounin, l'Hokage, un ANBU. Ça avait été agréable de l'avoir pour lui-même, même si ça avait en effet duré moins de 24 heures et que Kakashi avait dormi la plupart du temps.

Il était soulagé de se rendre compte qu'il était, en fait, tout à fait capable de passer du temps avec Kakashi sans se transformer en une guimauve frissonnante ou lui faire des choses inappropriées. Et quelque chose avait changé entre eux avec la volonté de Kakashi de s'ouvrir un peu à Iruka. Cela signifiait beaucoup pour lui que Kakashi ait confiance en lui et se sente à l'aise avec lui… non seulement pour avoir demandé à Iruka de veiller sur lui mais pour avoir vraiment partager quelque chose de lui-même.

D'un point de vue complètement égoïste, l'exposition de Kakashi à la toxine avait été une bonne chose pour Iruka.

Alors que les médecins organisaient le transfert de Kakashi vers une chambre d'hôpital normale, Kakashi le regarda avec une lueur dans les yeux qu'Iruka ne déchiffra pas. « - Je te remercie, Umino Iruka. » Un joyeux sourire apparut sur son visage quand il ajouta : « - Je suis sûr que tu vas mieux dormir ce soir. »

Le médecin dévisagea Iruka et ce dernier leva les mains en signe de frustration. Kakashi se mit à rire.

Iruka se demanda pourquoi il avait cette lancinante impression de déjà-vu.


	21. Chapitre 21

_Merci pour vos reviews à_ **vague pastel ;** **Miss Macaronii ;** **Amelia XOXO ;** **deryous50** _et_ **oTSUKI.**

* * *

 **Fireflies -** _ **Chapitre 21**_

 _By KobutoriRisu_

C'était typique, quand une personne vivait sa vie, de ne pas être en mesure de bien apprécier tous les petits moments qui, l'un après l'autre, conduisait à quelque chose d'important. Iruka les appréciait, comme tout le monde, avec le recul.

Il y avait des moments, cependant, quand vous les vivez et que vous appréciez l'importance du moment, qui peuvent avoir des conséquences, que ce soit en bien ou en mal.

Iruka était en train de vivre un de ces moments. Deux moments. Le premier commençant par Anko et se terminant par le désespoir. Et l'autre révélant que le premier n'était rien de plus qu'un catalyseur.

* * *

Iruka débutait une nouvelle année scolaire et entre ceci et ses fonctions administratives, il était très occupé. Agréablement occupé. Il était plus que probable qu'il passait beaucoup trop de temps à travailler mais il aimait ce qu'il faisait et il était doué, de sorte que le résultat final rendait Iruka heureux.

Ses anciens élèves, à l'exception de Sasuke, se révélaient être des membres productifs du village. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir de la satisfaction chaque fois qu'il voyait un des jeunes shinobi qu'il avait contribué à façonner devant lui. Notamment Naruto, qui avait passé si longtemps sans que personne ne croit en lui. En comparant où il en était à présent et où il en était quand Iruka l'avait pris sous son aile, c'était vraiment tout à fait étonnant. Il fallait toujours garder un œil sur lui au cas où il s'ennuyait sinon il terrorisait le village, bien qu'en privé, Iruka admettait que les manigances de Naruto le rendaient encore plus friand du garçon.

Iruka était également de plus en plus friand des Jounins avec qui il avait de plus en plus d'interactions. Ils étaient intéressants et stimulants et certains d'entre eux étaient des gens qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir un quelconque type de conversation en dehors de ses fonctions. Et il était complètement, de façon inappropriée, abruti par l'un d'entre eux et devait vivre en sachant qu'il n'aurait jamais rien de lui mais il avait appris à l'accepter sans que cela ait un impact sur sa façon de vivre.

Bien qu'il se demandait souvent ce que serait devenue sa vie s'il n'avait pas développé cette relation quelque peu inhabituelle avec Kakashi. Inévitablement, il prêtait attention à l'autre Jounin et la conséquence de tout cela était qu'il se retrouvait, de manière inattendue, en sa compagnie… souvent.

Il venait souvent au Bureau des Missions à la fermeture, quand tout était calme et qu'Iruka était seul, attendant les derniers rapports. Il aimait faire la fermeture. Ça lui offrait la chance de faire son travail en paix.

Le Bureau des Missions était actuellement calme à cette heure, mais pas vide. Tout comme les Jounins avaient aimé flâné dans la chambre d'hôpital de Kakashi quand il était inconscient, ils s'étaient rabattu sur le Bureau des Mission, trouvant l'atmosphère calme de fin de journée étrangement attrayante. Il y avait des canapés ici et là dans la pièce qui étaient souvent utilisés en fin de journée car certains Jounins appréciaient de pouvoir s'y relaxer en parlant tranquillement entre eux pendant qu'Iruka travaillait sur ses piles de papiers.

La plupart du temps, ils ne fournissaient pas de distraction et une fois que ses heures de travail étaient terminées, ils l'incluaient dans leurs conversations et plus souvent qu'autrement, il se retrouvait à se joindre à eux pour un repas ou un verre, selon l'heure.

Mais même les soirs où ce n'était pas le cas, il trouvait agréable d'avoir leurs voix en bruit de fond alors qu'il travaillait, attendant l'heure de partir. Son travail impliquait souvent de corriger les copies de ses élèves. Le travail qu'il était censé faire durant son heure de déjeuner, mangeant quelque chose qu'il avait spécifiquement fait de manière à le pouvoir manger d'une seule main tandis qu'il utilisait l'autre pour annoter les copies.

Mais c'était avant. Son heure de déjeuner était devenue autre chose et si Iruka aimait la fin de journée pour sa tranquillité, le déjeuner était devenu son moment le plus favori de tous.

Invariablement, dès que les enfants disparaissaient par la porte, Kakashi entrait par la fenêtre. Plus souvent qu'autrement, Iruka l'attendait, bien que parfois, il avait quelque chose à terminer avant alors l'autre homme se perchait patiemment sur le rebord de la fenêtre et lisait tranquillement son livre.

Les deux hommes étaient devenus ce qu'Iruka pouvait décrire, avec un degré d'incrédulité et d'émerveillement, comme des amis. Amis qui passaient du temps ensemble régulièrement. Amis qui parlaient, que ce soit sérieusement ou pas. Ou en fait, ne parlaient pas et appréciaient juste la compagnie de l'autre. Il semblait, en quelque sorte, en ne cherchant pas à soutirer des informations à Kakashi qu'il ne voulait pas, Iruka avait en quelque sorte détruit l'un des murs que Kakashi avait été si soucieux de bâtir. Il y avait une chaleur qui s'installait dans son ventre à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Kakashi avait confiance en lui et en conséquence, il était à l'aise avec lui.

La meilleure chose de tous était que plus Iruka passait du temps avec lui et plus il l'aimait. Kakashi était tellement plus que ce qu'Iruka avait pensé. Non, il n'était pas toujours sérieux et Iruka était souvent déchiré entre rire ou lui jeter quelque chose au visage. Mais il y avait des profondeurs cachées dans ce qu'il avait à dire et Iruka devenait très bon pour lire entre les lignes. Sa nouvelle compétence était appréciée par beaucoup et quand d'autres personnes trouvaient Kakashi plus étrange que d'habitude, c'était de plus en plus vers Iruka qu'ils se tournaient dans l'espoir d'avoir une traduction. Plus souvent qu'autrement, à leur consternation, Iruka haussait simplement les épaules. Kakashi pouvait se faire comprendre très clairement quand il le voulait.

Iruka n'avait pas vraiment pensé au fait qu'il n'avait pas eu d'ami proche depuis longtemps, mais maintenant qu'il en avait un, il comprit finalement ce qui avait manqué par le passé. Il se rendait compte maintenant qu'il n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un qui l'acceptait pour ce qu'il était, comme des amis proches le faisaient. Il n'avait pas formé de lien inébranlable avec ses camarades de classe de l'Académie ou son équipe Genin. Il avait naïvement pensé que ce que lui et Mizuki avaient partagé était identique aux autres, mais même sans vraiment chercher profondément, il pouvait voir que par rapport entre l'engagement de Naruto envers Sasuke, la proximité entre Shikamaru et Choji ou Kotetsu et Izumo, ou même l'antagoniste relation entre Sakura et Ino, l'amitié qu'il avait cru partager n'était même pas proche.

Mais les choses avaient changé.

Il avait une variété de personnes qu'il considérait comme ses amis. Et alors qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'être la personne indépendance qu'il était, c'était agréable de savoir qu'il y avait des gens qui se souciaient de lui. Des gens qu'il pouvait aller voir quand il était troublé. Des gens qui comprenaient quand il voulait de la compagnie et quand il avait besoin d'être seul.

Et puis… il y avait Anko.

Iruka connaissait Anko plus longtemps que la plupart des gens qu'il fréquentait… ils avaient le même âge et avaient été dans la même classe à l'Académie. Il n'avait jamais été proche d'elle cependant. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, ils n'avaient simplement pas grand-chose en commun. Il ne pensait pas qu'Anko ait jamais vraiment prêté beaucoup attention à lui. Il était à peu près certain qu'elle gardait de lui l'image du garnement qu'il avait été. Mais comme certains Jounins commençaient à traîner plus souvent au Bureau des Missions, ils attiraient d'autres shinobis, exposant Iruka à encore plus de gens qu'il côtoyait à peine peu de temps auparavant. Des gens comme Anko.

Et la chose était que, dernièrement, Anko lui prêtait attention. Il semblait que chaque fois qu'il la regardait, elle le fixait avec une expression sur le visage qu'il qualifiait de 'calculatrice'.

Comme elle le faisait à cet instant.

Il commençait à se faire tard le flux de rapport avait diminué. Des gens entraient et sortaient et en dehors des trois personnes qui géraient le bureau, personne ne restait à proximité. Sauf Anko, appuyée discrètement contre un mur.

Fixant Iruka.

Il l'avait ignoré, en partie parce qu'il avait des choses à faire, en partie aussi parce qu'il espérait qu'elle disparaitrait. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas du genre à abandonner facilement et même après quelques heures et que les deux autres Chuunin qui travaillaient avec lui étaient parti, laissant Iruka fermer, il pouvait sentir son regard sur lui.

Il pouvait se retirer dans la sécurité de son appartement, s'il pouvait réussir à l'ignorer encore un peu. Le problème était que malgré son apparence calme, sa peau piquait d'irritation, comme s'il était attaqué par un essaim et il était arrivé à un point où il n'agissait plus aussi rationnellement qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il la regarda avec exaspération et craqua : « - Quoi ? »

Elle avança vers lui, se perchant à moitié sur son bureau et le fixa encore un moment. Il haussa les sourcils et finalement elle demanda : « - Alors, qui est-ce ? »

Iruka la regarda avec exaspération, poussa un soupir agacé et reprit son travail. Il estimait qu'il y avait une réelle possibilité qu'il n'était pas prêt de se débarrasser d'elle. « - Qui est quoi ? »

« - La personne pour qui tu as le béguin. »

La main d'Iruka trembla un peu et de l'encre tomba sur un mot, le rendant illisible. « - Quoi ? »

Il pouvait sentir une rougeur envahir ses joues alors que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Assidûment, il fixa ses papiers donc tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir de lui, c'était le haut de son crâne.

« - Tu as le béguin pour quelqu'un. Je le sais. Je n'arrive pas à trouver qui. »

« - Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » Mentit Iruka.

« - Tu as un visage très expressif, Iruka, je peux dire que quelque chose se passe. »

« - Anko. » Dit-il en serrant les dents, essayant de rester calme. « - Je suis en train de travailler là. L'Académie sera ouverte demain. Je suis sûre que tu pourras trouver quelques jeunes de douze ans avec qui bavarder. »

« - Ce qui me rend encore plus perplexe. » Persista-t-elle joyeusement. « - C'est que tu sembles plus détendu que tu ne l'étais auparavant. Tu n'arrêtais pas de chercher frénétiquement quelqu'un tout le temps mais tu ne le fais plus. Donc j'en conclu que tu t'es confessais, seulement, tu es le seul à te comporter différemment. »

Iruka poussa un soupir et la regarda. « - Tu as vraiment besoin de te trouver une occupation. Tu es irritable quand tu t'ennuies. »

Anko lui sourit. « - Tu esquives. » Dit-elle. « - Je le découvrirais, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« - Je vais tâcher de faire en sorte que ça ne m'empêche pas de dormir. » Répliqua Iruka alors qu'elle retournait s'appuyer contre le mur.

Il avait l'envie de lui jeter quelque chose au visage. Il pouvait paraître calme et était tranquillement convaincu qu'il avait réussi à rester neutre mais il n'avait pas besoin de cela. Comment est-ce qu'Anko ou même toute autre personne, avaient-ils pu remarquer quelque chose ? Bien sûr, elle était toujours dans les parages ces derniers temps, en général en train de parler avec Kurenai mais il n'agissait pas différemment quand elle était présente ou quand elle ne l'était pas. Il était inquiet. Anko était comme un ninken sur une piste. Elle ne laisserait pas tomber.

Le problème était qu'elle avait raison. Il avait un visage expressif et quand ils étaient à l'Académie, elle avait toujours été douée pour le taquiner. Maintenant, il savait pourquoi elle faisait tellement attention à lui ces derniers temps. Des rapports continuaient à affluer lentement alors que la soirée tirait à sa fin et il anticipait celui de Kakashi. Si elle continuait à le surveiller, il ne savait pas s'il réussirait à donner le change, peu importe comment il essayait. Aucune réaction pourrait tout aussi signifier une réaction. Ça allait être difficile.

Son genou commença à bouger nerveusement sous le bureau et il le força à arrêter. Il jeta un regard vers elle et elle plissa les yeux. Et cet échange de regard eut lieu au moment précis où Genma entra dans la pièce. Il se figea et les regarda tour à tour. Iruka détourna les yeux et continua à ignorer Anko mais du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir Genma la rejoindre.

« - Que fais-tu pour rendre Iruka si nerveux ? » Demanda Genma sans prendre la peine de baisser la voix.

« - J'essaye de trouver de qui il a le béguin. » Répondit-elle.

« - Oh ? » Iruka pouvait entendre le sourire dans la voix de Genma. « - Qu'est-ce qui te fait supposer qu'il a le béguin ? » Iruka grinça des dents. Genma pouvait être aussi immature et commère qu'Anko.

« - Oh, s'il te plait. Il n'y a pas de 'supposition' ici. Il s'est entiché de quelqu'un depuis un certain temps maintenant. Il est beaucoup trop facilement distrait, rougit sans raison et je te jure que je l'ai vu rêvasser. »

Iruka pouvait sentir le regard de Genma sur lui. Sa main se resserra autour de son stylo et il pouvait sentir la rougir envahir ses joues à nouveau.

« - Ça ressemble effectivement à un béguin. » Déclara Genma avec légèreté. « - Une idée de qui c'est ? »

« - Non, c'est la raison pour laquelle je surveille. »

« - Huh. »

Iruka regarda le couple. Maintenant, ils étaient tous les deux en train de le fixer attentivement. Il se sentait comme une souris surveillée par des chats. C'était déconcertant. Il leur lança un regard noir. Genma sourit autour de son senbon. Iruka sentit sa tempe palpitait.

Iruka aurait dû prévoir que quelqu'un d'autre choisisse ce moment pour entrer et tout comme Genma avant lui, Gai ressentit immédiatement l'atmosphère de la salle, les regardant tous les trois avant de rejoindre Anko et Genma.

« - Anko, Genma, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« - On peut dire ça. » Répondit Anko.

« - Nous essayons juste de savoir de qui Iruka a le béguin. » Déclara Genma.

« - Iruka a le béguin ? C'est merveilleux ! L'amour est une partie importante de la jeunesse ! » S'enthousiasma Gai. « - Avez-vous une idée de qui c'est ? »

Iruka ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Sa mâchoire commençait à lui faire mal.

« - Pas encore. » Répondit Genma avec une grimace évidente dans la voix.

Iruka ouvrit les yeux et regarda fixement ses papiers. Il continua à respirer et essaya de défaire la poigne de fer de sa main autour de son stylo. Cette fois, il ne fut pas surpris quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, au contraire, il se sentait parfaitement calme. Il ne leva pas les yeux et il y eut un moment de silence avant que la voix de Kurenai s'élève. « - Laissez Iruka tranquille. »

« - Aha ! » S'écria joyeusement Anko. « - Tu sais ! »

« - Je ne sais rien du tout sauf que tu es en train de troubler Iruka, Anko. »

« - Pas plus qu'il est en train de me troubler. J'ai toujours pu comprendre Iruka à l'Académie mais depuis, il a appris à être plus énigmatique. Je pense qu'il a pris des cours auprès de Kakashi. » Elle fit une pause. Iruka résista à l'envie de la regarder. « - Kakashi… » Répéta-t-elle pensivement. « - Nous devrions demander qui c'est à Kakashi. »

« - Anko… » Commença Kurenai avec une note d'avertissement dans sa voix.

« - Oh allez, je ne l'ai jamais vu intéressé par personne. L'as-tu vu ? N'es-tu pas curieuse de savoir de qui il a le béguin ? »

« - Euh, y'a-t-il un problème ? » Demanda Kakashi alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. Iruka se figea.

« - Kakashi ! Dis-nous qui c'est ! » S'exclama Anko en bondissant joyeusement vers lui.

« - Anko ! » Siffla Kurenai.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Kakashi réponde : « - Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

Avec le commentaire ignorant de Kakashi, un sentiment désagréable envahit Iruka et une boule de glace se forma dans son ventre. Il se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise que Kakashi le sache.

« - Tu dois savoir. » Persista Anko. « - Tu sembles toujours tout savoir. »

« - Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. » Répondit Kakashi avec une voix ennuyée.

C'était assez pour Iruka. Il en avait assez. Il savait qu'Anko n'était pas mal intentionnée, qu'elle voulait juste s'amuser, de même que Genma. La moindre petite chose futile pouvait fournir une libération au stress bien nécessaire, mais il ne voulait pas être leur cible, pas avec cela. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas mal intentionnés mais ils lui transféraient leur stress. Il ne voulait pas rester ici plus longtemps, ne voulait plus entendre un mot de plus, ne voulait pas être sous le regard scrutateur de Kakashi quand Anko clarifierait sa question. Si Kakashi ne savait pas déjà, il rassemblerait facilement les pièces du puzzle pour le découvrir. Et bien sûr, il savait. Anko avait raison. Il savait toujours tout. Aucun détail ne lui échappait. Iruka avait été fou de penser qu'il pouvait garder cela pour lui-même. Kakashi savait. Iruka était reconnaissant que l'homme ne l'ait pas rejeté, qu'il avait laissé leur amitié se développer quand même. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire face à ce moment.

Iruka se leva. Anticipant l'éclat de colère habituel, Anko et Genma grimacèrent mais il n'y avait aucune colère en lui. Il était juste déterminé à partir avant que sa vie s'effondre sous ses yeux. La glace dans son ventre s'était répandit dans tout son corps. Calmement, il rassembla ses papiers puis laissa son regard voyager sur tout le monde. « - Ça suffit. » Dit-il doucement puis il partit.

Le calme étrange persista en lui. Ses pensées n'étaient pas en ébullition… il ne pensait pas. Il commença juste à marcher vers sa maison.

« - Iruka… » Résonna la voix de Kakashi derrière lui. Il fit une pause à mi-mouvement et abaissa lentement le pied par terre. Il ne se retourna pas.

« - Tu ne veux pas juste oublier ça ? »

« - Iruka… » La voix de Kakashi était tout près derrière lui.

« - Non, ça n'a pas d'importance. De toute évidence, ça n'a pas d'importance. »

Il sentit la main de Kakashi sur son bras. Il se retourna mais ne put pas le regarder directement, se contenta de fixer au loin par-dessus son épaule, un sourire sans humour aux lèvres.

« - Iruka, tu sais que je… » Commença Kakashi mais le reste de sa phrase se tut et sa main quitta le bras d'Iruka. Ce dernier se demandait ce que Kakashi voyait sur son visage.

Il tourna les yeux vers le visage de Kakashi puis croisa son œil, qui disait toujours tant et si peu en même temps et pendant un instant, tout se figea. C'était comme si le temps s'arrêtait et durant ce bref moment, il oublia tout. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux, enveloppé dans un cocon sombre et silencieux.

Il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour être en mesure de basculer en avant et posa ses lèvres contre celles de Kakashi, recouvertes par du tissu.

Et puis le temps reprit sa course. Kakashi fit plusieurs pas en arrière et Iruka couvrit sa bouche avec sa main. À quoi avait-il pensé ?

« - Je ferais mieux d'y aller… » Dit maladroitement Kakashi. « - Je te verrai demain. » Il disparut presque aussitôt et ce fut fini.

Idiot.


	22. Chapitre 22

**Merci pour vos reviews à** _Miss Macaronii_ **;** _Amelia XOXO_ **;** _Juliette_ **;** _Tsuki_ **;** _vague pastel_ **et** _deryous50._

 **Par manque de temps, je ne peux pas répondre personnellement à vos reviews mais je vous remercie grandement pour vos messages. Je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture et je vous dis à très bientôt pour l'ultime chapitre de cette histoire.**

* * *

 **Fireflies -** _ **Chapitre 22**_

 _By KobutoriRisu_

Iruka était, sans surprise, un peu distrait le lendemain. Il se réveilla avec un sentiment de vide et se força à se rendre à l'Académie pour faire classe. Aussi, sans surprise, son état de distraction fut remarqué par certains de ses élèves et ils l'utilisèrent à profit. Du moins, Iruka supposait que c'était ce qui se passait car il n'avait pas vraiment la moindre idée des évènements mais si Konohamaru avait une expression sur son visage, c'était clairement mauvais. Iruka laissa couler et résolu à reprendre ses esprits pour lundi, peu importe ce qui arrivait.

Ce n'était également pas surprenant que Kakashi ne vienne pas durant l'heure de déjeuner d'Iruka. Qu'il l'évite ou qu'il soit véritablement occupé ne faisait pas de différence. Iruka avait anticipé son absence et avait passé l'heure à se concentrer sur les tâches en rapport avec sa classe. Malheureusement, en réalité, il la passa à réfléchir sur la façon de surmonter la perte de relation avec le Jounin.

Ou se demander s'il avait même besoin de le faire.

Il supposait, puisque Kakashi était presque certainement au courant de ce qu'il ressentait, et qu'il l'avait quand même laissé devenir son ami, qu'ils pourraient être en mesure de continuer à être amis. Ils traversaient juste une période délicate où ils allaient devoir renégocier leur relation et le niveau de confort avec l'autre. Du moins, il l'espérait. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur que Kakashi reconstruise ses barrières et qu'Iruka perde ce qu'il avait réussi à avoir.

Lorsque la journée tira à sa fin, Iruka rentra chez lui. Il aurait pu se rendre au Bureau des Missions, essayant de se tenir occupé mais son cœur n'était tout simplement pas d'humeur. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir des gens. Il ne voulait pas avoir besoin de faire semblant que tout allait bien… la journée d'école avait été assez dure. Il ne voulait certainement pas supporter à nouveau Anko ou un autre Jounin qui avait assisté à la scène de la veille.

L'expérience était vraiment horrible parce qu'il n'avait personne à qui en parler. Il n'avait plus son ANBU, silencieux mais à qui il pouvait parler afin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il n'avait plus le Sandaime et son thé et sa bonté.

Mais surtout, il n'avait plus Kakashi, l'homme irrévérencieux mais étrangement sage qui était facilement entré dans la vie d'Iruka, la remplissant de sa seule présence.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'il avait laissé entrer à ce point dans ses pensées, personne avec qui il se sentait si à l'aise, et surtout personne pour qui il s'inquiétait.

Son train de pensées morose dura tout le trajet jusqu'à sa porte. Il venait de mettre la clé dans la serrure quand il prit conscience d'une présence. Son cœur s'affola comme un cerf surpris. Maintenant, il était surpris. Il s'était attendu à ce que Kakashi reste loin de lui durant plusieurs jours, laissant Iruka s'embourber dans ses pensées erratiques avant de revenir et prétendre que rien de fâcheux était arrivé.

Il prit un moment pour lui. Sa main lâcha la clé, la laissant dans la serrure et ses yeux tombèrent à ses pieds. Il prit plusieurs respirations pour se calmer, reprenant contenance avant de finalement se retourner. Il prit un dernier instant de répit avant de finalement lever les yeux vers Kakashi.

Il ne pouvait pas lire l'expression sur le visage de l'autre homme, caché comme il était sous une couche de tissu mais il y avait quelque chose dans l'œil qui rendit Iruka heureux d'avoir pris cet instant pour respirer car sinon il aurait défailli, se laissant envahir par son fort désir d'embrasser Kakashi au point de _cesser_ de respirer.

Kakashi se tenait devant lui, silencieux, son regard fixé sur Iruka. Iruka se sentait épinglé sur place, ne bougeant pas, ne respirant pas, son cœur battant automatiquement parce que c'était tout ce qu'il savait faire.

Ils restèrent ainsi, le temps étant comme suspendu autour d'eux durant un moment, puis le souffle d'Iruka revint et il agit sans réfléchir. Il fallut deux longues enjambées, réduisant l'espace entre eux, leva les deux mains, abaissa le masque de Kakashi et l'embrassa.

La posture immobile de Kakashi se modifia. La chaleur envahit Iruka alors que les bras de l'autre homme s'enroulaient autour de lui et qu'il était embrassé en retour.

Iruka fit de son mieux pour s'écarter de Kakashi. Il fit un grand effort pour reprendre pied.

« - Iruka. » Murmura Kakashi entre deux baisers. « - Es-tu sûr ? »

« - Es-tu fou ? » Répondit Iruka. Il prit la tête de Kakashi entre ses mains et l'embrassa profondément. Il avait besoin que Kakashi sache à quel point il le voulait, combien il avait besoin de lui. Étant donné que Kakashi répondait à ses baisers, il avait l'impression qu'il ressentait un besoin similaire.

Kakashi se recula assez pour être en mesure de parler, appuyant son front contre le sien alors qu'il reprenait son souffle. « - Es-tu vraiment sûr, Iruka ? Je suis… brisé. »

Iruka cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il pouvait entendre le doute dans la voix de Kakashi, le voir sur son visage. De toutes ses pensées, ses craintes, il n'avait jamais imaginé que la réticence de Kakashi provenait de ses doutes sur lui-même. Cet homme incroyablement fort avait besoin de réconfort et Iruka n'avait aucune réticence à lui en donner.

Il se redressa, brisant le contact entre leurs fronts afin qu'il puisse regarder Kakashi dans les yeux. Il prit la joue de l'autre homme avec une main et fit courir son pouce sur sa pommette. « - Nous sommes tous brisés, Kakashi. » Déclara-t-il. « - C'est l'une des conséquences de vivre dans notre monde. Cela ne concerne pas les pauses, c'est sur la façon dont on choisit de vivre avec. Certaines personnes se brisent et sombrent. Mais toi, tu as vécu dans la douleur en essayant d'épargner les autres, de cacher tes blessures mais ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que tu es comme le kintsukuroi ( _méthode japonaise de réparation des porcelaines ou céramiques brisées au moyen de laque saupoudrée de poudre d'or_ )… ce que tu es maintenant est d'autant plus beau grâce aux blessures que tu as vécu et surmontées. »

Kakashi le fixa silencieusement. Iruka se pencha et l'embrassa doucement.

Puis Kakashi se mit en mouvement, prenant Iruka par le poignet. Il l'entraîna vers la porte, utilisa les clés toujours dans la serrure. Il ouvrit la porte et poussa Iruka à l'intérieur. La porte se referma derrière eux avec une finalité soudaine.

« - Dernière chance. » Déclara Kakashi, lâchant le poignet d'Iruka.

« - J'ai pris ma décision avant même que je le sache vraiment. » Répondit Iruka sans hésitation, redressant le menton. « - Je suis certain. »

Kakashi leva la main et défit l'élastique d'Iruka. Pendant un instant, ses cheveux tombèrent vaguement autour de son visage avant que les doigts de Kakashi s'emmêlent à eux et il attira fermement Iruka à lui. Kakashi l'embrassa, durement, leurs dents s'entrechoquant comme s'il voulait le manger sur place. L'estomac d'Iruka se retourna et il n'eut plus le moindre doute sur le fait que Kakashi le voulait autant qu'il voulait Kakashi.

Il craignait de ne pas être en mesure de tenir debout alors que ses jambes se transformaient en gelée mais ça devint vite futile alors qu'il se retrouvait avec le mur froid pressé dans son dos et le corps chaud de Kakashi contre le sien.

Il cessa de penser à quoi que ce soit pendant un certain temps.

* * *

L'aube se levait quand Iruka recommença à penser. Il s'était endormi durant un court laps de temps avant de se réveiller alors que la douce lumière entrait dans sa chambre. Il n'était pas habitué à avoir une autre personne blottit contre lui pendant qu'il dormait. Ce n'était pas désagréable, juste inconnu et assez pour perturber son sommeil habituel.

Il se redressa lentement, le bras pâle de Kakashi était drapé sur sa poitrine, formant un fort contraste avec sa peau tannée. Le corps de l'homme était pressé contre lui, son visage appuyé contre le creux de son cou. Les cheveux de Kakashi retombaient sur son front, libérés de son bandeau frontal, et Iruka pouvait à peine distinguer son visage derrière le rideau argenté.

Bien que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Le visage de Kakashi était imprimé dans son cerveau. Il était… comme Iruka l'avait imaginé. En dépit du fait de n'avoir jamais vu son visage depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Iruka n'avait pas marqué la moindre pause pour comprendre ce qu'il voyait pour la première fois. Son visage semblait si familier et était… comme Kakashi.

Mais maintenant Iruka commençait à s'inquiéter. Kakashi était _Kakashi_ et il était juste Iruka. À quoi diable avait-il pensé ? A quoi l'un d'eux avait-il pensé ? Il était clair qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout réfléchi et quand Kakashi reprendrait ses esprits, il se rendrait compte à quel point Iruka était si ordinaire et qu'il méritait tellement mieux.

« - Non. » Marmonna Kakashi d'une voix endormie, ses lèvres bougeant doucement contre la peau d'Iruka. Iruka sursauta. Il avait pensé que Kakashi dormait encore. « - Je peux t'entendre penser. » Continua Kakashi, sa main caressant les côtes d'Iruka. « - Et la réponse est non. Je t'ai donné ta chance. Il n'y a plus aucune marche arrière possible. Pour nous deux. »

Un sourire étira la bouche d'Iruka. Il pouvait sentir les lèvres de Kakashi faire de même contre sa peau. La tension quitta ses épaules et il se tortilla pour prendre une position plus confortable. Kakashi déplaça son bras pour accueillir le léger changement, puis poussa un léger soupir alors qu'il se rendormait. Iruka sourit à lui-même. C'était futile, mais il aimait le fait que Kakashi pouvait dormir en sa présence. Et maintenant il savait que non seulement il pourrait dormir avec lui dans la même pièce, mais également avec tout son corps en contact avec le sien.

Les doutes d'Iruka disparurent avec ses dernières pensées et il s'endormit également.

* * *

Ce ne fut pas aussi simple que cela mais ce ne fut pas très difficile non plus. Finalement, ils se trouvaient dans une situation où ils pouvaient avoir une conversation sans que l'un ou l'autre l'interrompe de baisers ou d'activité plus distrayantes.

Bien qu'Iruka avait répondu à la simple question de Kakashi _« Es-tu sûr, Iruka ? Je suis… brisé. »_ Kakashi n'avait pas rattrapé Iruka la nuit où il l'avait embrassé parce qu'il ne pensait pas être assez bien pour lui. Son premier mouvement avait été de fuir avant de causer plus de douleur à Iruka. Il ne pensait pas que quiconque méritait d'être lié à une personne brisé comme il l'était, ce qu'Iruka trouvait complètement ridicule.

Alors qu'Iruka avait passé la journée qui avait suivi dans un vide absolu, Kakashi l'avait passé en réfléchissant à leur relation, pensant à toutes les façons dont il avait pris l'habitude d'avoir Iruka près de lui, tous les moyens qu'Iruka avait déployé pour lui faire comprendre et accepter que Kakashi était aussi une personne. Et à la fin, il avait décidé que peut-être, ça valait la peine, que peut-être Iruka était assez fort pour le prendre comme il était. Plus important encore, il avait réalisé qu'avoir Iruka dans sa vie le faisait se sentir mieux.

Si Kakashi était kintsukuroi alors Iruka était kintsugi, la jointure en or qui scellait tous les morceaux entre eux et c'est ainsi qu'ils pouvaient être trouvés ensemble lorsque leurs responsabilités à Konoha les autorisaient.

La curiosité d'Anko fut finalement satisfaite, même si ce ne fut pas ce qu'elle l'avait prévu, ni la source de l'information.

Maintenant que la situation entre lui et Kakashi était résolue, Iruka n'était plus troublé par Anko, ou son partenaire de crime, Genma. Essayer de faire craquer Iruka et obtenir une réponse de lui était devenu une sorte de jeu pour eux. Malheureusement pour eux, Iruka n'y faisait pas attention, bien que Kakashi le faisait. Un soir, alors que le groupe habituel partageait un repas tardif, Anko, qui n'avait toujours pas réussi à faire céder Iruka, redoublait d'effort, peut-être alimenté en partie par l'intérêt qu'elle ressentait. Kakashi se pencha en avant, juste un petit peu mais assez pour attirer son attention. Il la fixa avec un regard acéré et Anko cligna des yeux sous la puissance du regard de Kakashi. Iruka baissa la tête pour cacher un sourire et il y eut un instant de silence alors que tout le monde autour de la table se taisait. Enfin, le silence fut brisé quand Anko dit simplement : « - Oh. »

« - Oh ! » Fit Genma un instant plus tard et ce fut tout. Rien ne fut dit. Rien ne devait être dit, même pas par le normalement enthousiaste Gai. Lorsque Iruka observa le groupe alors que la conversation avait repris, il nota que le doux sourire de Kurenai semblait vraiment satisfait.


	23. Fin : Iruka à vingt-quatre ans

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews à** _Amelia XOXO_ **;** _MlleHeathcliff_ **;** _Miss Macaronii_ **et** _Tsuki._

 **L'histoire se termine ici et j'espère vraiment qu'elle aura plu à tous ceux qui l'ont lu.**

* * *

 **Fireflies -** _ **Chapitre 23**_

 _By KobutoriRisu_

C'était le printemps avec le vingt-quatrième anniversaire d'Iruka qui se rapprochait. Il ne le savait pas encore mais son petit frère allait bientôt entrer dans le monde et il ne le reverrait pas pendant quelques années. Pour le moment, il était un peu préoccupé par sa nouvelle relation.

Il s'était toujours considéré comme une personne assez heureuse, vivant facilement sa vie, aussi longtemps que des évènements tragiques ne venaient pas la perturber. Mais il avait découvert un tout nouveau genre de plaisir. Lui et Kakashi partageaient la volonté de ne plus hésiter en ce qui concernait leur relation. Iruka avait passé trop de temps à le cacher et Kakashi à nier, de sorte que maintenant qu'ils avaient reconnu leur appréciation mutuelle, ils le vivaient pleinement.

Leurs vies étant ce qu'elles étaient, Kakashi était nécessaire en mission avec régularité, les gardant éloigné pour ce qui pouvait être de grandes périodes de temps. Il y avait toujours un sentiment de malaise qui planait autour d'Iruka à chaque fois que Kakashi était en mission. Le malaise était toujours pire quand il disparaissait sans un mot, parce que cela signifiait habituellement qu'il était envoyé sur une mission de haut niveau, sans aucun doute dangereuse et allant au-delà du domaine d'Iruka.

Cependant, il y avait un effet positif au négatif. Parfois, quand Kakashi revenait, ce dont il avait besoin était de se coller contre Iruka et parfois, il avait besoin d'être seul. Iruka prenait chaque instant tel qu'il était. La seule chose qu'il savait, cependant, c'était que peu importe où Iruka se trouvait, peu importe ce qu'il faisait, quand le Jounin revenait à Konoha, il faisait en sorte qu'Iruka l'aperçoive, de sorte qu'il arrêtait de s'inquiéter. Il aimait que Kakashi sache qu'il s'inquiétait, même s'il essayait de le cacher et il aimait que le Jounin estime que c'était important qu'il le rassure dès qu'il le pouvait. Le petit éclat de plaisir qu'il ressentait quand il voyait Kakashi rentrer compensait la solitude et le manque qu'il avait ressenti en premier lieu.

* * *

Kakashi avait disparu en mission il y a une semaine sans un mot, alors Iruka faisait ses affaires avec un malaise sous-jacent. Malheureusement, il y avait des moments où il se retrouvait complètement seul malgré le fait qu'il se tienne exceptionnellement occupé. Se noyer dans le travail le gardait distrait, alors il était heureux de cela mais ça le distrayait d'autres choses également… comme prendre suffisamment de repos et de manger régulièrement.

Quand Kakashi rentra finalement à la maison, Iruka avait de nombreuses heures à son actif pour des journées qui étaient exceptionnellement longues. Il se sentait épuisé et avec un mal de tête menaçant de se transformer en quelque chose de beaucoup plus méchant à tout moment mais il continuait. Au moment où il eut un contact visuel avec Kakashi cependant, il se sentit plus détendu et son mal de tête diminua. Kakashi avait l'air aussi épuisé qu'Iruka, si ce n'est plus en fait et le sourire d'Iruka redevint authentique. Kakashi disparut sans que les deux puissent échanger plus qu'un sourire mais Iruka se sentait plus léger et son sourire resta accroché à ses lèvres longtemps après que le Jounin ait disparu.

Il était tard quand Iruka rentra finalement à la maison. Il ne savait pas si Kakashi serait là mais il l'espérait. Alors qu'il pénétrait dans son appartement, il lui fut évident que Kakashi était venu ici à un moment donné. Il y avait une note sur la table lui disant qu'il avait besoin de mieux prendre soin de lui-même, qu'un repas l'attendait et qu'il devait le manger. La note était coincée sous un pot de lucioles. Pendant un moment, Iruka regarda simplement les insectes lumineux avec émerveillement. C'était encore le printemps et les lucioles aux alentours de Konoha étaient encore dans leurs formes larvaires. Il fallait des mois jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent adultes et deviennent ce spectacle naturellement lumineux. Partout où Kakashi allait, il voyait des espèces différentes de lucioles, qui devenaient des adules rougeoyantes plus tôt. Et il en ramenait certaines à la maison. Pour Iruka.

Un sourire ravi apparut sur le visage d'Iruka. Il aimait quand Kakashi pensait évidemment à lui et qu'il prenait le temps de ramener ces insectes à la maison. Il aimait que, malgré qu'il soit clairement épuisé lui-même, Kakashi remarque l'état d'Iruka et soit suffisamment concerné pour faire en sorte qu'il ait un repas qui l'attendait. Son sourire ne faiblit pas un instant. Pas même quand il alla voir dans la chambre et trouva le Jounin endormit dans son lit. Pas même quand il mangea son repas, regardant les lucioles. Pas même quand il libéra les lucioles dans l'air du soir, en espérant qu'elles se trouveraient une nouvelle maison ici à Konoha. Pas même quand il se doucha et se glissa dans le lit contre Kakashi. Kakashi s'agita assez pour qu'il puisse se blottir dans ses bras avant de se rendormir profondément. Iruka appuya sa tête sur la poitrine de Kakashi et écouta le battement régulier de son cœur. Il souriait toujours quand il s'endormit.

* * *

On frappa à la porte.

« - Pourrais-tu aller ouvrir ? » Demanda Iruka depuis la cuisine.

Kakashi alla ouvrir pour trouver Naruto sur le seuil.

« - Oh, salut Kakashi-sensei. » Dit Naruto.

« - Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Iruka, sortant la tête de la cuisine. « - Oh, Naruto. Bon timing. Je faisais un peu de thé. »

« - Vous aimez vraiment votre thé, hein, Iruka-sensei ? » Répondit Naruto, retirant ses sandales et entrant.

« - Oui, c'est le cas. » Acquiesça Iruka, apportant une théière et trois tasses. « - Mais plus que le thé, j'aime passer du temps avec les gens auxquels je tiens. » Dit-il en souriant à Naruto.

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois autour de la table et prirent un moment pour apprécier le thé. Du moins, Kakashi et Iruka apprécièrent le thé. Naruto prit une gorgée et resta silencieux pendant un moment parce qu'il savait très bien qu'il était encore trop tôt pour parler quand Iruka était en mode 'thé'.

« - Vous savez. » Commença Naruto après avoir estimé que suffisamment de temps était passé. « - J'ai remarqué que vous passiez énormément de temps ensemble ces derniers temps. »

Iruka s'immobilisa durant un instant. « - Eh bien. » Dit-il, se frottant le nez et regardant Kakashi. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, laissant la décision à Iruka. Le brun se demandait quoi faire avec Naruto. Il n'y avait pas besoin que quelqu'un à Konoha soit au courant de certaines relations qui, à certains égards, étaient préférables de garder sous silence… les relations pouvaient être utilisées contre un shinobi mais Naruto était la famille d'Iruka. Il ne voulait pas le lui cacher et surtout, il ne voulait pas mentir à ce sujet. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de décision à prendre. « - Parce que nous nous fréquentons. » Déclara Iruka.

« - Hein ? » Fit Naruto, l'air confus.

« - Comme dans… le sens romantique de 'fréquenter'. »

« - Ehhhh ? » S'écria Naruto avec une expression incrédule. Kakashi lui sourit. Naruto réussit à fermer sa bouche et les regarda tour à tour avec méfiance. « - Depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il ? »

Iruka allait répondre mais Kakashi parla en premier. « - Depuis qu'il a six ans. » Il prit une gorgée de son thé.

« - Quoi ? » Firent Iruka et Naruto en même temps.

« - Eh bien, pas exactement. Je veux dire que je ne ressentais rien de ce genre pour lui quand il avait six ans, mais c'est à peu près là que tout a commencé. »

« - Une seconde. » Dit Iruka, se désintéressant de la manière dont Naruto gérait cette nouvelle connaissance. « - Tu sais qui je suis depuis que j'ai six ans ? Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontré avant cette mission que nous avons faite ensemble quand j'avais dix-sept ans ! Je savais qui tu étais parce que tu étais célèbre mais… »

Kakashi haussa les épaules. Iruka fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce que Kakashi n'avait-il jamais mentionné cela avant ? Il prenait le fait d'être énigmatique beaucoup trop au sérieux.

« - AHHH ! » Hurla soudainement Iruka, pointant son doigt sur Kakashi. « - Tu étais mon Chuunin luciole ! »

« - Hokage-sama. » Répondit Kakashi, inclinant la tête.

Iruka regarda Kakashi, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

« - Peu importe. » Intervint Naruto avec impatience, rappelant à Iruka qu'il était là. « - L'un de vous va devoir me payer des ramens. Pour m'aider à surmonter le choc. »

Kakashi se mit à rire. « - Je vais te payer double ration de ramen. Allons-y. »

* * *

« - Ça ne te dérange vraiment pas alors ? » Demanda Iruka plus tard, quand ils furent tous les trois installés à Ichiraku.

« - Hein ? » Fit Naruto. « - Bien sûr que non. » Il prit une bougée de ramen. « - Je sais ce qu'il voit en vous. » Dit-il après avoir avalé ses nouilles. « - Bien que je ne sais pas ce que vous voyez en Kakashi-sensei. C'est un pervers paresseux. »

« - En fait. » Répondit Iruka en souriant tendrement. « - Il est très doux et gentil. Une fois qu'on a dépassé le stade du pervers paresseux. »

« - Si vous le dites. » Dit Naruto en prenant plus de ramen. « - Je ne suis pas convaincu qu'il soit assez bon pour vous. »

Iruka se mit à rire. « - Je ne suis pas convaincu d'être assez bon pour lui ! »

Naruto lui jeta un coup d'œil, des nouilles pendant à ses lèvres. Il les aspira et marmonna un « - Difficile. » Avant de mastiquer et avaler. Iruka ébouriffa ses cheveux affectueusement puis remarqua Kakashi qui affichait un air ébahi.

« - Tu as quelque chose à ajouter ? » Lui demanda Iruka, haussant un sourcil et insérant une note de défi dans sa voix. Naruto se retourna pour regarder le Jounin.

« - En fait. » Dit Kakashi, utilisant un doigt pour se gratter la tête. « - Je suis en train de me dire que c'est la première fois que Naruto et moi sommes d'accord sur quoi que ce soit. »

Iruka se mit à rire.

« - Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire de Chuunin luciole ? » Demanda Naruto, emplissant sa bouche avec plus de nouilles.

Iruka lui sourit. « - Quand j'étais petit. » Il regarda Kakashi. « - Apparemment quand j'avais six ans, j'ai rencontré un garçon assis sur un rocher qui m'a dit qu'il était Chuunin. Je me souviens lui avoir dit que je le trouvais drôle mais il a insisté. Je lui ai dit que s'il était Chuunin, alors je deviendrais Hokage. Pas question de croire que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que lui pouvait être Chuunin. Mais apparemment, il l'était vraiment et c'était Kakashi. »

« - Vous étiez Chuunin quand Iruka-sensei avait six ans ? » Naruto se tourna vers Kakashi avec surprise. Il plissa les yeux. « - Quel âge _avez-vous_ , Kakashi-sensei ? »

« - Hey, allons. » Déclara Kakashi, secouant les mains en signe de protestations. « - J'avais seulement neuf ans à cette époque. J'ai été un très jeune Chuunin. »

« - Vous êtes devenu Chuunin à neuf ans ? » S'écria Naruto, incrédule.

« - Non. » Répondit Kakashi. Naruto le regarda avec perplexité. « - Je suis devenu Chuunin à six ans. » Corrigea Kakashi, souriant à Naruto.

Naruto le regarda platement puis regarda Iruka pour confirmation. Iruka hocha la tête.

« - Vieil homme ! » Naruto se tourna vers Teuchi le commerçant et désigna son bol vide. « - Encore ! »

* * *

Avec un planning chargé, Iruka eut que peu de chance de parler avec Naruto. La prochaine fois où ils mangèrent ensemble à Ichiraku, ce fut pour se dire au revoir. Jiraya était revenu à Konoha mais devait repartir presque immédiatement et il emmenait Naruto avec lui pour continuer son entraînement. Iruka savait qu'il se passerait un long moment avant qu'il puisse revoir le garçon, ce qui le rendit un peu mélancolique. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureux pour Naruto, cependant, alors qu'il courait, plein d'enthousiasme et et de joie, rejoindre Jiraya et ils traversèrent les portes.

Pour le reste de la journée, il ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir. Il se trouva à penser à tous ces moments qu'il avait partagé avec Naruto. Combien Naruto avait grandi. Combien il s'était cultivé. Penser au garçon turbulent que Naruto avait été lui fit repenser au garçon turbulent qu'il avait été lui-même autrefois. Naruto allait continuer à progresser quand il reviendrait, comme Iruka n'avait cessé de le faire à l'époque. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer à quel point il deviendrait un puissant shinobi après un long entraînement auprès d'un des sannin.

Iruka se tenait dans l'encadrement de la cuisine, appuyé contre le chambranle, tenant une tasse de thé à la main et les yeux perdus dans le vague alors qu'il pensait à ce qu'il avait vécu à l'âge de Naruto. Il baissa les yeux et regarda la tasse de thé alors qu'il la portait à ses lèvres. Il laissa ses yeux errer, comme il le faisait souvent, sur les motifs de lucioles. Ça lui rappelait le garçon sur le rocher à qui il avait donné son pot de lucioles étant enfant. Le garçon qu'il savait maintenant être Kakashi.

Ses yeux se levèrent pour observer ledit garçon, depuis longtemps devenu un homme.

Kakashi était vautré sur le canapé, lisant inévitablement. C'était une soirée chaude et il portait un tee-shirt sans manches, son masque rassemblé autour de son cou. Le tatouage rouge ANBU se démarquant nettement contre sa chair pâle.

L'ANBU d'Iruka lui avait sauvé la vie quand il avait l'âge de Naruto. Ça l'avait poussé à être plus attentif à sa formation en conséquence, bien que son niveau n'égalât en rien celui de Naruto.

Iruka laissa ses yeux errer sur les courbes du tatouage ANBU alors que ses pensées dérivaient vers son ANBU. L'ANBU qui était tranquillement mais résolument entré dans sa vie. L'ANBU qui l'avait fait se sentir en sécurité avec sa seule proximité. L'ANBU dont il était tombé amoureux.

Iruka se figea, les sourcils froncés alors que tous les souvenirs reprenaient place dans son esprit. Et juste comme ça, tout s'assembla.

Il avait cessé de tenter de reconnaître son ANBU parmi les gens mais… il avait toujours été conscient que l'ANBU et Kakashi avaient des cheveux semblables, une silhouette similaire. Il l'avait remarqué au début mais avait été déterminé à cesser de trouver son ANBU. Il avait disparu pour une raison, mais… Kakashi était entré dans sa vie au même moment. Kakashi faisait sentir Iruka en sécurité avec sa seule proximité.

Et Kakashi avait des secrets, non pas parce qu'il le voulait mais parce qu'il le fallait.

Iruka étouffa un petit rire et regarda Kakashi tendrement, secouant légèrement la tête. Le Jounin continuait à lire, complètement insouciant de la prise de conscience de son amant.

Iruka posa sa tasse de thé sur la table et laissa ses pieds combler la distance vers l'endroit où se trouvait Kakashi. Le Jounin le regarda, perplexe et mit son livre de côté alors qu'Iruka s'allongeait soigneusement sur lui, alignant leurs deux corps. Kakashi abandonna complètement son livre et sourit tandis qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de son Chuunin.

« - C'est en quel honneur tout cela ? » Demanda-t-il.

Iruka l'embrassa lentement, déversant tout ce qu'il ressentait dans ce baiser. Il leva la tête pour regarder dans les yeux de l'autre homme. Kakashi le regarda, les deux yeux ouverts, avec une expression douce sur son visage. Même le maléfique Sharingan avait l'air doux, mais il y avait toujours un pli de perplexité entre ses sourcils. Kakashi le regarda un long moment puis Iruka vit son expression s'éclaircir.

Kakashi se mit à rire joyeusement. « - Je vois. Qu'as-tu à dire sur ceci, Sensei ? »

Iruka sourit. « - Je t'aime, ANBU-san. » Répondit-il simplement.

FIN


End file.
